The Drafts
by Love.Me.At.First.Sight
Summary: Nothing ever stays the same. When the Cullens left, I changed. I'm still not sure whether or not it's for better or for worse. I had to tell him that, so I did. Only, I didn't know it would change everything. Apparently, everything means everything. When the love of my life returns, only so much can be done to get my very own happily ever after. This is my story.
1. Chapter 1 The computer

**WHAT THE HECK? Okay, so there was a major malfunction with the last chapter one, and no one pointed it out to me, and I felt really stupid when I found it. Wthat I did was, I deleted some other story I had, because my new story button wasn't working. It was some Halloween thing, and I didn't take down the first chapter, so it was still the other Halloween thing. Anyways, I'm sorry times two thousand, and this is the real chapter one. **

**Chapter one. Empty.**

I was nothing, empty, unloved and unwanted. I'd always been a pest, someone no one bothered to care about. I always knew this would happen. I always knew Edward was a fairy tale and he was going to go poof when my fairy godmother decided I had enough happiness for one lifetime. In a way, she was correct, but that didn't mean I wanted it to end. Life would be better if I had a twinge of something to live for, something to look forward to when I snapped my eyes opened in the morning, worth getting out of bed for. Of course, there was Charlie, but I lived for him out of gilt, not for myself. He would die if I wasn't alive anymore, he couldn't take care of himself. He was hardly someone who comforted me as hard as that is to say.

Here I was, miserably pulling my white socks onto my ankle before my sneakers. I tucked a loose hair behind my ear so it wouldn't cloud my vision. I looked out the window once, something that just added to my misery. The cold weather always made me tired and at a loss of energy. I mentally laughed, I wasn't all that energetic in the first place, taking something from an already negative must leave me really low.

I took my sad little backpack out of the corner of the room where my desk was. I unzipped it quickly, checking for all my binders, notebooks, and textbooks. I had it all there, which wasn't surprising. All of my stuff was organized, the product of a slow social life (**all twilight fans will recognize this line for sure!]. **It was a good distraction, a way to escape reality and dwell onto another problem in my life-sloppiness. I hadn't realized how disorganized my room always was, along with my drawers and my desk. It was embarrassing-so I'd nipped that problem and never went back-just like he was. _Ugh, why did everything I do always remind me of him?_ Just before I left my room, I looked at my computer. Emailing was something my mother did frequently, it was hard since the computer was so dang slow.

I trudged down the stairs, and saw Charlie pushing a clear substance around a yolk back and forth in the pan. "Hey Bells." He mumbled. He hadn't gotten used to my never cheery moods, and the worst part was that I saw it slowly rubbing off on him.

"Dad, what would you say if I asked for a laptop?" He looked shocked. I usually never gave him more than one word answers, and I usually never talked unless spoken too. This one sentence contained more words than the sum of my responses over the span of a week.

"I'd say sure." His eyes were bright and his tone was a little too excited.

"Dad, can I have a laptop?"

"Sure." That was dumb of me, but I felt like I needed to officially ask. YHe was clinging to whatever he thought would make me happy now-a-days.

"I'll pick it up for you and have it ready afterschool. We can get wifi too." He said.

"No, we really don't need that." I ensured him.

"If your getting a new computer, I'm throwing the dinasour away-you'll need the internet. Bells, I barely get you anything. You never shop like a normal teenage girl, let me do this." I tried to ignore the fact that he called me not-normal. I nodded once before grabbing my keys and climbing into my truck, hungry. I didn't want to re-enter and eat something, I was used to that empty feeling In the pit of my stomach.

….

School was the same, something I had gotten used to. It was no longer a place to learn, like it was meant for. It was a chance to exercise social skills with other miserable adults our age trying to get through life. I was failing in that department, but acing the 'learning' experience.

There was a note taped to the door. "Hi Bells, working late tonight, won't be home 'till midnight or later. Sorry. P.S check the kitchen table." I sighed, Charlie shouldn't have left this note on the door, he could have left it on the table I would have found it. Leaving it out in the open was practically saying 'no ones home, we have nice things, steal them please.'.

I ripped the note off and slipped my key into the lock, turning until I felt the click. I pushed open the door, and looked towards the dining room table. Surely enough, there was a box with a bow on top-a little elaborate and it only reminded me of..I tore the bow off quickly and left it on the ground. The box was a simple white, with the typical print labeling the new computer as 'Dell inspiron, 17.5 inches long," It was a nice blue color, and in the middle was the signature 'Dell' symbol, the circle with the slanted 'E' inside the word Dell. I opened the top of the cardboard box, cringing at the sound. Then I slid out the heavy computer. I could tell Charlie already opened it and set it up-only to place it back into the box for dramatic effect. Fingerprints already marked the top of the lovely thing, Charlie's careless mistakes. I opened it, guessing the batter was already in. I pushed the oval in the top left corner with the circle and the line descending out the top-the typical power button. It glowed white and a couple different loading screens were shown, and then finally a blue background, with the name 'Bella' scratched in as the user. I clicked on the password, wondering what Charlie had set it as. I clicked 'password hint'. I laughing a little, the password was 'ABC123'. Guess we're back to kindergarten. I typed in the temporary password, and the screen changed to 'Welcome back Bella.' The background was some flowery and heart arrangement, typical girly stuff that a stereotype father would set for a daughter. I clicked the 'e' with the hovering yellow ring around it. The google screen appeared quickly, so quick that it made me jump. The line in the search bar blinked impatiently, wondering what I wanted to know, challenging me. I hit google images, in search of a better background. I knew I was going to regret what I did next, but I dared myself to it anyways.

'Grand piano'I looked through the glossy back covers with the magical white keys underneath. I clicked on one particular picture that seemed familiar to me eyes, and right clicked. I chose to set it as my background. The thing asked me if I was sure. I didn't know honestly, but I hit yes anyway.

I hit the red x and pressed the start button. I chose to go on windows mail, I wondered if Charlie set that up too. He did, but that shouldn't surprise me considering that it was under a category named 'Recently used programs'. I had two blinking messages, one I had already read but just not on this user.

I clicked on the newest one. From 'Mom'.

"Hi Bella! Your dad told me he bought you a computer! That's great, now you have no excuse to not talk to me anymore! Love you, Mom."

I started to compose my letter. "Yeah, I figured this would be easier. How's Phil; hadn't heard from _him_ in a while. Love you too, Bella." I re-read this after it was sent. I was all to right. I hadn't heard about _him_ or _from him_ in a while, and never-ever would again.

I shut the heavy lid and brought the computer to my room. I laughed, the desk was already cleared of the old dusty computer, ready for the new one. I placed it down gently and pulled down the zipper to my bag. I read my agenda book, searching for any assignments. I had an essay due Wednesday, and a biology paper tomorrow. I dreaded biology, sitting alone in my already isolated world. It was just another factor that _he_ overlooked when making the statement 'like I never existed' come true. It was the only thing he ever failed at, and the most important failure of my life. _I _was a failure.

…

I finished my too-easy papers and went back to the laptop. I typed in the idiotic password and saw the piano that stretch across the screen. I swear I heard a rib break, and just like that I was hunched over in my too-familiar position. My back moaned in protest, not liking being bent over so extremely. I tried to sit up, but recoiled back every time. Finally, I forced myself to straighten in the chair. I looked back up at the screen, and clicked on the email icon. It had been two hours, maybe Renee had responded already.

Surely enough, there was a buzzing envelope waiting for me.

"Hello again! I know-I haven't really talked about Phil have I? Well, he's doing good, the season's been rough because he got a sprained ankle doing some housework, which sounds pretty stupid I know. What's going on with you hun? What have _you_ been doing lately? Love you, Mom."

_If I could only contact him, tell him something, hear his voice once more I__'__d be okay._ I kept thinking. This thought sprang as I searched for someway to respond without sounded totally depressed. Then a wheel turned in my head, and a minute later they were cranking.

He has an email address! His username [it's B.E.A.T.] is haunting if you know what it is. I know what half of you are thinking already-you all think it's beat, well it's not. I typed his email address in at the top bar, and left the subject section blank.

"Hi, It's me Bella. I'm sorry for contacting you-but I just needed to check on you, to see how you are doing. _How are you doing_? Is your new house beautiful like the last [though I don't think Esme would let it be anything but]? I hope you are well, please respond, please. Bella." I wrote quickly, and before I had a decent amount of time to think about it, I sent it. I waited about ten minutes to see if he deleted his address, but never got the 'Invalid address' message back. I decided it was a good time to reply to Renee now, she must be dying. "Mom, I'm good. I haven't been doing much lately, hanging out with a few friends sometimes I guess. I'm trying really hard not to flunk out of Math, and succeeding. Tell Phil I wish him luck. Bella." I wasn't having any trouble with math, but it made me seem more normal, like I'd accomplished something.

I flickered my eyes to the lower right corner where the clock was on my computer. It was 8:45 [well around there] and I usually took the liberty of going to bed early. I eyed my drawer for a full minute before shutting down my computer and grabbing some pajamas and underwear. I took a towel from the bathroom closet, and turned the water on. I let my nerves wash away and prepared myself for a peaceful sleep, or not.

The nightmares. They were impossible, something that just never ceased to freak the heck out of me. I knew what was coming-but it was always shocking. I'm not [and never will] go in depth as to what they were, but they weren't typical, there were no ghosts or people saying 'boo' or murderers. They were other mythical creatures though…

….

School:

Those were the events, in alphabetical order of what happened.

….

I was eager [an emotion that felt foreign since I had no feeling at all since that dreadful September day..] to check my email. There was a part of me that knew my only response would be from Renee, and yet the other part screamed in excitement that Edward _did_ reply.

The first choice was correct. The only reply I got was from my mother. Not him-my mother.

"Bella, you sound like you're in need of a good time. Maybe you should get away from those palefaces and come visit me over the break, it would be fun! Phil misses you so much that it breaks my heart! I've talked to Charlie about you coming down, he think's it would be good for you. Consider it? Mom." The palefaces. Of course, she didn't mean the Cullens, she was merely making a bad joke about the people who were in need of a tan down here, but how could she not notice what she did right there? My response was short and to the point. It spoke exactly what was on my mind. "Maybe. Bella."

I gave myself permission to compose another email to you-know-who.

"Hi [I couldn't bring myself to type his name-you probably realized that in the last email though], I realize I'm the last person you'd want to talk to right now, but please, I need to hear your voice, or at least your words, I guess. I need to know you're happy, and as long as your happy, I can be too. C'mon, please, please respond. Think of me right now, think of me real hard. RESPOND. Bella." I wanted to make him feel pressured to answer me.

I heard the door open and shut in one swift and even motion. "HI BELLS." He shouted up the staircase.

"Hi dad." I pretty much whispered to him. He'd think I was ignoring him which wasn't true, but I didn't care to speak louder than bare minimum. I'd already used my alluded words for the week yesterday.

I was about to shut my computer when I heard buzzing once again. I got excited, all for nothing because it was only Renee who responded. "Bella, don't be like that. Mom."

Annoyed, I replied "What more do you want me to say? Bella."

That woman must have checked her email every second, because in a minute, while I was busy searching the web a small icon popped up next to the clock reading '1 new message.'.

"Bella, I don't know what I did. Mom." I let out a huff and rolled my eyes.

"Mom, you didn't _do_ anything, I'm sorry, I just had a rough day at school-don't ask. Bella."My days were always rough-so it wasn't a lie. Besides, she did do something, she just didn't know it.

…

I shrugged into my tightly tucked sheets, letting my hair dampen the pillow. I shut my eyes, but was unable to focus on sleep. Thoughts were buzzing through my mind at the speed of light, and I knew the gift of unconsciousness wouldn't be coming anytime soon. I frowned at myself, and tried to counting sheep method. I pictured ridiculous sheep prancing through a meadow, and by the time I hit 30 I was off track. Suddenly, they were prancing through _our meadow_, and the sheep turned to lambs. Behind the lambs, lions followed, but eventually all the lions faded away. Then, the lambs started to fade away too, until there was only one left. After a couple days [in dreamland of course] the last lamb faded out of sight, as did the meadow until there was only black nothingness.

It wasn't until I heard my alarm go off that I knew I was dreaming. That was a pleasant change, not a nightmare but it still had the same effect. At least I wasn't screaming, there was something about the puffy white lambs that took the scariness away, numbed it at least. Maybe that was all I needed, numb nothingness. Maybe that would be what my life would come too-nothing. I'd stay with Charlie-or Renee until I was 30, then maybe they'd kick me out and buy my own apartment and argue with me that I needed to get a job. Just like the movies, I would be the pathetic loser that never got over her first boyfriend, her first heartbreak.

….

**A/N: **

**Roses are read, violets are blue.**

**I don****'****t own twilight, please do not sue.**

…

**That was a ridcolous disclaimer, BTW. So how****'****d you like the first chapter? I think you guys will really like where this story is going, if you just make it through one last slow chapter. I****'****m sorry this one is so short, only 7 pages! They****'****ll be longer, but this one was just an introductory so I wasn****'****t going to make it like 15 pages long or anything like that. Please please please tell me if you like the story, because if you don****'****t I won****'****t be as motivated to continue and the chapters will be posted slower, and slower until they disappear like the lambs. PLEASE REVIEW I AM A REVIEW-A-HOLIC!**

**I will be updating every Saturday [including tomorrow if I get a couple reviews], and so, yeah****…****REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2, Jacob

**A/N: Okay, I'd like to apologize, because I know this chapter is WAAYYY overdue, but I lost power for 8 days due to a freak October storm, but I hope this will take away your anger! I've written all the way up to chapter 14, and I promise chapter updates will not be this far apart. Okay, Now, I'd like to thank my Beta [Beta Reader] who had time to edit this chapter and take care of everything in her regular life! Hahah, get to reading. **

**Bella P.O.V**

He still never answered me. I sent him an email more than once a day. In fact, the last one said "I know you must be mad at me for stalking you with these messages, but you have no idea how much I need to hear from you. I can't bare to live life like this anymore, pretending like you don't exist. You do exist Edward. You haven't left me, in one way yes, but not in the other. Please Edward, please? Bella."

As I sent that last message, my heart dropped from my chest. I knew he'd never answer me. I was so pathetic, such a begger. Nobody likes someone like that. I thought of him, opening my messages and laughing at me. I could imagine the amusement in his eyes as he saw how desperate I was to talk to him, virtually or whatnot. If only he knew. Surely Alice knew-she could see this happening as soon as they left no doubt. Maybe she didn't care enough to tell Edward, or maybe, maybe she was going to do something about it herself…of course that's just me and my high hopes, I was only going to be let down, something that I should be used to by now. Being let down, falling back into someone's arms only to find out they had moved away, not willing to catch you anymore.

"Bella, I know you have things to do, but if you could please call me as soon as you get this? Thanks, Mom." My buzzing envelope told me. I shut the computer and held it comfortably on my side before walking down the stairs. I took the phone off the hook and punched in Renee's number. It rang about 6 times before I heard my mom answer.

"Bella!" She said.

"Yeah, it's me." Who else? "Hi mom."

"Honey, how would you feel if I told you Phil got a vacation! He's off for about two weeks!" She said. I didn't know how, or why this affected me in any way, shape or form.

"Uh, great?" I wasn't sure what kind of reaction she was looking for.

"Do you know what that means?" I could see her jumping up and down in excitement on the other end now, just getting to the climax of her story.

"No, not really." I admitted to her.

She huffed out a big sigh, and all in one said "I'm coming to visit you!" I was too stunned to answer, so I chickened out.

"That's great mom, awesome! Someone's calling, but I talk to you later?" I hung up before she could interrogate me some more.

My mom, is coming, to visit, me, in _Forks?_ She was going to physically _see_ me! She was going to know I'd been lying to her, Charlie would tell her. She'd see me in this awful state of depression, and worst of all, she'd see me mourning over _him_.

I sat down on the wall where the hook to the phone was. I breathed in and out as my head pounded, looking for a solution that was impossible. It was stupid to give her the sweetened version of my life, because that's what she is going to be expecting. If I fake it (which I don't know that I can) Charlie will think I like her more, and he'd force me to go live with her-again.

I tried to think of people to talk to, all the people I used to love. Angela was up there, but not close enough. Who else was there? Not Jessica, if I asked Mike, he'd be more than willing, but it would end up on him asking me on a date.

All the people I trusted, left because they didn't trust me.

I thought about how lucky other people were. My dad, he had so many friends. He had all his buddies down at the station, he had Harry, and Billy, and so many more. I thought that over for a second. Billy-he had a son-JACOB! Jacob would surely know how to cheer me up! I hadn't ever made a deep relationship with the kid, but he seemed nice enough to me. Maybe, just maybe he'd know what I was going through. His dad was someone who knew about the Cullens, maybe Jacob had learned to except the treaty as well.

I set my computer on the ground before walking over to the fridge. It always had emergency contacts on it, one of them was Billy's house number. I ripped the list out from under the black and gold magnet and took it over to the phone. I studied the numbers and then, digit by digit typed the address into the phone. RRIINNGG RRIINNGG RRIINNGG RRIINNGG before I heard Billy's voice.

"Hey Charlie. Thought you were at work?"

"Hi, Billy it's actually me, Bella." I sure was using a lot of words this week.

"Oh hi Bella, is there an emergency?" He asked. I mentally laughed; was I only aloud to call him for emergencies?

"No, I was just wondering; is Jacob there?" I bit my lip while waiting for a response. I'd of called him Jake, but it seemed to personal a nickname, so I kept it official.

"Uh, yeah you want to talk to him?" He asked.

"If I could?"

"One second Bella." And that one second lasted two and a half lifetimes.

"Hey, Bella!" His husky voice said with a little too much excitement than needed.

"Hey Jake. We haven't really talked, or seen each other in a while. I was just calling to see if you wanted to hang out?" I was nervous that he would reject me, and I would feel stupid, on top of everything else.

"SURE!" He almost answered before I finished asking.

"Alrighty then, I'll stop by."

"That sounds amazing Bella, honest."

"I'll be there in a bit, bye!"

"Bye!"

…

I pulled into the driveway of Jacobs's unfamiliar house. The truck rocked back and forth while wheeling uneasily over the gravel. Jacob was standing outside with a grin stretched ear to ear before I could even put the car in park.

"BELLA!" He swung the door open for me and took my out of my seat to enclose me in a hug. That was a little awkward, but I brushed it off as excitement.

"Hi Jake." I smiled.

"Don't mean to be rude, but what brought this on?" I don't know, thought you might be able to help me get over my vampire boyfriend.

"No reason in particular." That response seemed far more normal than the first option.

"Fine with me, I'm just glad you're here!"He threw his hands upward and let them drop with a loud thud to his side.

"So, I uh, didn't mean to keep you from anything. What were you doing before I was calling?" I asked. Almost instinctively his eyes flickered to the garage.

"Wishing that you'd call." I smiled and tilted my head to the side in a 'no seriously' manner.

"What do you want to do now, regardless?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter."

"Good, let's go to the beach, first beach remember? It's where we first met." He smiled a little too widely.

"We should make a see fire, or whatever that was called." I couldn't think of the name.

"Driftwood fire." He answered my un-asked question.

"Oh, anyways, it was cool the last I remember it." And I tried not to remember that day, so I'd like it refreshed in my memory.

"Right, right. I like the colors, it's like a confused fire." I thought about that term, 'a confused fire'. If I thought about it I could make more than one definition for that.

"Me too," I followed him for a while before we finally arrived at the beach. I had a lot of thinking time on the way, so I studied Jacob. His hair was cropped short, and arranged in a messy, just got out of bed way (not that I wondered where that style came from). He had a tattoo on his arm, some symbol inside a circle. I'm sure it has an inside meaning to it, but I didn't care enough to ask for it. He had gotten taller, the boy grew like a weed. He seemed a foot taller than the last time I remembered him. He said he was 15 at the time, so he must be at least 16 now. That still left 3 years difference between our two ages, but that seemed to drift away with him. If I were to ask I'd think he was 20. He caught my eye once or twice and chuckled at me.

He saw me staring once more and said in a smart alec way "Can't keep your eyes off me Bella?" I punched him playfully in the arm. I tried not to let him see how much it hurt, but the pain was there, definitely.

"Work out much?" I asked.

"No, it's natural. Impressive, I know." He had a smug look on his face.

"Well, at least your secure." I said under my breath. So many teenagers his age were insecure with themselves, but him? No, he's a bragger. In fact, he was so proud of 8 pack, he wore no shirt, or shoes for that matter. Wow, almost nowhere would offer _him_ service.

Haha, wow Bella your funny. Why thank you, I know. I laughed outloud at myself.

"What's funny?"

"Have you ever had a full on conversation, with yourself?" I asked.

"I have convorsations in my head all the time, with more than two voices most of the time." He laughed, but not at me. There was something I missed.

"Well you sound crazy."

"It's driving me there." He admitted. Definitely missed something. . .

"I'm around that point too." I said.

"Well we should have something to talk about." He said.

"No, we can talk about anything but why I'm crazy." I warned.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to offend you." He apologized very gentle-manly like.

"It's fine."Bring it up and I'll kill you.

"Soo. . ."

I laughed at how awkward he was. "And on that note, we have arrived!"

"I'm collecting some driftwood." I said. Jacob was looking at me weird when I walked over to the ocean. His eyes were showing something of excitement and hope. I shuttered, and could only imagine what he was thinking (not that I wanted to).

"I don't have a lighter." He said patting his pockets.

"Um, well I guess we can start it by rubbing two sticks together.

He laughed, and when I didn't join he stopped his back-breaking laughter and asked "Oh, you were serious?"

"Yeah, isn't that how the cavemans did it?" I was pretty sure it was, but maybe there was something different going on in his mind.

"Oh jeez Bella…" He started, but his head shot towards the cliff to the right of us.

His face looked like he had just smelt bleach. "Do you smell something?" I asked, inhaling deeply.

He laughed and rubbed his nose. "Naw, but I think we should leave Bella." He said, walking fastly. His hand rested on the middle of my back as hr pushed me across the beach and to the parking lot.

There was a certain authority in his face that made me not want to protest. Out of the blue an old rabbit pulled up in the parking lot.

"Sam!" Jacob said.

"Jacob, Bella, get in, NOW." The older boy said. He must have been around 25, or at least that's what he looked like to me. Jacob slid into the front seat and I sat alone and in the back.

"What was that?" I asked, flickering my eyes back and forth between the two men sitting up front.

"Jake, there here," Sam said to Jacob, ignoring my question.

"_They_, they or just one of them?" Jacob asked, his face looking worried.

"What are you talking about? Who is they?"

"Just they. It's a female, psychotic red head." My mind couldn't help but flicker to Victoria, of course they wouldn't be talking about _her_.

"What does she want?" Jacob asked.

"There's really no way to tell. We just have to find her." I was getting angry, and now I was trying to fight the tears.

"STOP IGNORING ME! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" That seemed to stop them cold for a couple seconds. I was so wrapped up in the conversation I hadn't realized where we were. We were already at Billy's house, parked next to me truck.

"Get Bella home." Same instructed Jacob, pointing to my cab.

"We can't leave her alone!" He sounded infuriated.

"Well we can't protect everyone at the same time Jake!"

"Oh so, we're leaving Emily unprotected too?" He asked with a sense of mockingness. A deep growl emerged from Sam.

"That's not the same JACOB!" He insisted.

"It is. I'm staying with Bella and I'm sorry if that makes you unhappy." He got in the drivers side of my truck before Sam could stop him. I obediently hopped into the passenger's side.

"Jacob, explain."

"Bella, I don't really think you want to know. Let's just leave it at, Forks not all happiness and rainbows." I already knew that.

"No really Jake? You thought I thought Forks was like that? It's more like cobwebs and spiders." He opened his eyes a little too wide at me.

"That's extremely accurate." He admitted to me. I laughed, I probably knew more about this town than him.

…...

We got home, and Charlie was more than happy to let Jake stay over. He looked at me shocked when I walked through the door not frowning at him, or at life. Jake and me went up to my room, where we sat on the bed together.

We had dropped the subject of how miserable Forks is, and now I was curious for something else.

"So who's Emily?" I asked, making sure to lock my eyes in his pupils.

"Oh, you caught that?" He pulled his hand back awkwardly and scratched his head.

"It was a little hard to miss there Jake, I mean really." I rolled my eyes.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." His eyes looked guilty.

"Fine, but you never answered my question. Who's Emily?" I asked again, this time more demanding.

"Well, long story or short story?" He asked which version I wanted. I checked the clock before I answered. It was a little passed 6.

"Long story." I said. He pursed his lips together.

"Well, I can't tell you everything, but I can tell you a little." I cut him off.

"I asked for the long story!" I told him. He shot me a glance that said to ask no more.

"Well, first Sam was dating Leah. Then, Emily came along, and well he seemed to like her more. It's more than that, but all I can tell you is that there engaged now." That definitely was _not_ the long story.

His eyes became hopeful. And he said with a sudden urgency "Wait Bella! You already know!" I was sure he was wrong.

"No, I don't?" I asked more than stated. It came out lets demanding as I had hoped, but I was still surprised it came out at all.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" He asked. Of course I did, that was when he told me the legend about the _cold ones_. When he told me about the Cullens. Of course, he didn't believe the legends that were all too true.

"Clear as day." I said. He took my hands in his, and that's when it became uncomfortable.

"Well than why do you say you don't know?" He asked.

"That I don't know what?" I asked. I hated being so lost.

"What I am!" I noticed he was more than regular, but hadn't gone to such extremes as to say that he wasn't human.

He saw that I was confused, and huffed. "Okay, do you remember what legends I told you?" I asked.

"The one about the cold ones." I said.

He rolled his eyes and said "Of course, I could see how you would only remember that one."

"There was more?" I felt bad, but I guess I was so engrossed with you-know-who that it was all that was on my mind.

"There was two more. One was about how are ancestors tied their boats up to the trees like Noah and the ark, and the other was about," He looked like he wanted to say more, but the wind was knocked out of him, making it impossible.

"Ancestors, ancestors…" I was thinking back. There was a lot to put into consideration. Ancestors seemed like a significant word.

"Can I have one more clue?" I asked, throwing my hands up in the air.

"Bella, um, think of P- he started to say, but couldn't." The next thing he did, made me laugh so hard I thought I was going to pee my pants.

"ROOF!" I just couldn't stop laughing at him! He was utterly ridiculous in every way shape and form there was.

"What does barking have to do with what you are?" I asked while I caught my breath.

"What does barking have to do with Bella?" He asked.

"Dogs." Easy enough.

"And?" He rolled his hands in the forward motion, symboling for me to move on.

"Mean old ladies?" I gave up. He tilted his head to the side.

"No Bella, think harder." He said, scrunching his eyebrows together.

I sat in silence for about 10 minutes, before I heard Charlie knock on the door. "Bells, I've got to go to the station, a hiker was just murdered. They think an animal got him, a bear maybe." He said as he waved bye. "Jake, if your staying overnight, take the couch or my room, but not. . ." He was about to say in here when I motioned for him to leave. "Bye then."

"WOLVES!" I said.

"YES!" He put his finger on his nose the way you do in charades.

"Wait, so you're a wolf?" I asked.

_"These wolfs turn into men. Your kind would call them werewolves._" Young Jacob had said to me on the beach a little over a year ago.

"Not exactly, but." I cut him off.

"Werewolves."

"You've got it Bella!" I was still confused.

"Wait, but what does this have to do with Emily? Is she one of you? Why does she need protecting?"

"Oh. Well, your going to think this is creepy, I know I do but-"

"Jake get on with it." I rolled my eyes at his ignorance.

"Just, don't think anything different of me, or Sam for that matter, we're really not as weird as it sounds…" He trailed off. I pat his arm once and said:

"Jacob, I just found out you're a werewolf. It can't really be any different. I'm not one to judge." I said.

"Well, we do this thing, it's called imprinting. It's like involuntarily falling in love for someone, but more powerful. Even more powerful than the world's strongest relationships. Sam _was_ dating Leah, but then he imprinted on Emily. It's like a million iron cables pulling you to her, it's like a blind man seeing for the first time or a deaf one hearing. It's intense."" By the way he said it, it sounded like he knew the feeling, like it happened to him. That's crazy though, because the only person he's ever liked is. . . . Me.

"Jake, you didn't-"

"You'd know if I had. I didn't imprint on you, and I don't ever want to imprint on anyone. I think it's disgusting." He made a wrinkled face.

"So, now that I know about you being a werewolf in all, are you going to tell me who's coming?" I asked, hitting his arm playfully. I forgot how much it hurt, because I'm pretty sure my fingers are near breaking point now.

"A vampire." He said in a flat, even, tone looking straight ahead at my wall.

"It wasn't…" I trailed off. I hoped it wasn't _my_ vampires they were trying to protect me from (yes, they are still my vampires even if they are gone).

"No, it wasn't the Cullens. It was a different one. Sam caught a glimpse of her, said she was a crazy red head with a child's voice." My eyes turned as wide as saucers as he said this.

"Victoria?" I asked.

"I didn't know they had names.." He was talking about them like they were bears or something.

"Well, I could say the same about you," I patted around his neck "I don't see a collar."

He rolled his eyes and took my hand from his neck. "How do you know the vampire? We don't really know what she's doing, she keeps trying to get through. We don't know what she's after."

I kept my mouth shut to try and stop myself from hyperventilating. "Me." I finally said once I got ahold of myself.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"She wants revenge. She wants me dead." I told him . My laptop rang on my desk corner, and I grabbed it almost at vampire speed (not even close actually, but still pretty quick). I almost completely forgot about Edward, maybe he replied! I opened the top of the case and typed in the password. I clicked on the mail button in the task bar, and I had one new message. From Renee.

"Have you made up your mind yet? Will you come visit me? Mom." I near growled at her. Jacob saw my frustration and asked;

"What's wrong?" I quickly turned from disappointed to embarrassed.

"Nothing." His head nodded okay, but his face said _I'm not going to stop grilling you about this, so you better find a better answer next time_.

I opened up a new email, addressed to the 'will not be named' person, you know who I'm talking about here.

"Dear Edward [I shut my eyes as I typed the words], why won't you respond? I get it if you didn't like me, but why do you hate me? Please, for the sake of my sanity, reply and _soon_. If you don't, well, I don't know where we will be then. REPLY. Bella." I wanted to threaten him, but what did I have against him? Nothing, that's right, nothing.

"Bella?" Jacob asked in a sweet tone. I was really angry, so angry that I didn't even know it when the tears spilled over.

"I'm fine." I tried to smile but he wasn't buying it.

**A/N: Okay, so how'd you like chapter two? Please please please please please please let me know so that if you like it I can get the next chapter up quicker. Thanks, as always! I know this is only ten pages, but it's hard to write any longer! It was 12 pages, but I changed p.o.v, and I just decided I'm not going to do that with this new story. I'm going to keep it as Bella's head and her head only. I'm going to put up Edward's version of this story later, maybe a year or something. Anways, review…**

**P.S: Check out my other story "Bella the Vampire". **


	3. Chapter 3 Under the floorboards

This Chaper is dedicated to my Beta, Beta Reader, who is going through a really tough time right now. She's recently lost a pet, and I can't imagine how awful that might be, so wish her the best of luck, and think of her throughout this ch.

Jacob was cover most every day now, and it wasn't like it bothered me. We were always talking and laughing, and for some reason we were always totally at ease around each other, no matter what was going on inside our personal lives. I wonder if I fooled him, if maybe he thought I was happy. But, then again _you-know-who_ always said I was a terrible liar, and he never _was_ wrong.

"Bella, come here I want to show you something!" Jacob tugged my hand and led me out of their tiny living room. He took me down the hall to a tiny door, which enclosed a tiny room. There was a bed in the corner, along with a mini-fridge. If he had shown me that before he told me about how he was a _were-wolf_, I would have thought that was a little strange. Now, though, that I had witnessed his cow like diet, I understand that he might want some weird midnight snack. He reminded me of a pregnant person, who can never get enough food.

"What, got a new girl on a motor cycle poster?" I asked when I saw him looking through some things on his dresser.

"NO. I never get those, you know that." He eyed me, but his hands kept looking through the mess on the dresser. Finally, they pulled up a small charm and hid it behind his back.

"Pick a hand." He smiled.

"What?"

"I said _'pick a hand'_ left or right?" Right never fails.

"Right." He held out his right fist and uncurled it in front of me to show a small carved wolf, in a position suggesting howling in the air. It was on a necklace, a silver chained one with clasps at the end.

It was breathtaking. I could see the finest details, so much as to the point that I could see the way the fur curved along the small wooden wolf's stomach, and into his chest. I could see the pupils that had to be about as big as a period at the end of a sentence. I slammed my hand over my heart and chocked out "Oh. Jacob! I love it so much! This is amazing! Where did you get this?" I asked, turning the fragile creature in my hands to see it at every possible angle. I couldn't imagine that the finest of the artisans our there could make something so intricate as this.

"I carved it, myself. I thought you'd always need a symbol of me close to your heart." He took the necklace from me and buckled it around my neck as I held my hair up out of the way.

"Thanks, that's really thoughtful Jake." I said, fully meaning every word. I thought this was going to be stressful later, at night when I didn't have anyone to take my mind off things. Maybe, with Jacob near me _all_ the time, things will be better. Or worse. But maybe better...I hope.

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled and took my hand down over to the bed. Once we were sitting he leaned across to get some snack out of the fridge. It was a liter of Coke and about 7 pieces of cold pizza. I watched him eat it and laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want anything?" He asked.

"No, I just didn't it was possible for a human to _eat_ as much as you do." I chuckled a little, playing with the charm that was dangling over my heart with my hands.

"It's not. I'm _not human._" He tried to punch my arm lightly, but it was sure to leave a bruise two days later.

"_I_ am." I said rubbing the spot he abused on my arm.

"Aww, my fragile, little, human Bella." He teased.

"Aww, my indestructible, massive, mythical Jacob." I mimicked. I think he turned smug when I called him 'mine' but I didn't mean it _that_ way.

Suddenly, Charlie came through the door to address me. "Bella, there's a big storm coming, weather man said to stay off the roads. We're going to be staying here for the night. Is that okay?" He asked. I thought about the two English papers I had yet to write, but shook my head yes anyways.

"Where am I going to sleep?" I asked Charlie while he was still standing in the doorway.

"In here, on the floor if its okay." He said. I was confused. Weren't fathers supposed to _never_ want their little girls to share bedrooms with boys their age? Did that even apply to me anymore? Or, maybe it's just because in his eyes. I was about to fake me remembering that I had the essays before someone answered for me.

"It's fine." Jacob said, although he tried to hide it, I could hear excitement bubbling in his voice.

"Go to bed at around 1am, kay? We don't know if schools going to be cancelled or what, so still try and get some rest.

"Will do chief." Jacob had nicknamed my father that after he had seen him in some actual action. Charlie never gets tired of it.

" Night Bells, Jake be good!" He slammed the door, and I'm pretty sure I heard him fall down the last two steps of the stairs.

"SOOO…"

That night was pretty awkward.

School was never cancelled, and Charlie dropped me off rather than letting me ditch. It was embarrassing when my awful teacher thanked me for joining them, but it was even more humiliating when I said you're welcome and he called me a smart Alec under his breath. It was really just a reflex, when someone says thank you, you say you're welcome in return. The only thing that got me through these classes was the fact that Jacob would be waiting for me after Gym was over. That and the fact that he wasn't really gone. He was with me, right above my heart, sitting inside a carved wolf necklace. He drove me to and from school, because his days were shorter his school started later and ended earlier than mine. Mike sat next to me, and bought my lunch when I didn't have any money.

Things weren't turning up, but they were better. They were. . . bearable. With Jacob though, they were fun. Life was fun, and had this half-whole feeling, I knew my other half was probably half way across the world, eating a squirrel or something.

"Hey, how was school?" Jake asked when I skipped over to his old rabbit.

I growled at him, and he snickered.

"_My_ day was fine thanks for asking." He said as he fired the ignition.

"HOW was your day Jacob?" I asked, turning my whole torso in his direction and tilting my head to the side.

"Horrible." He said.

"What?" I wasn't sure if he was kidding or not.

"Well, you know Sam? He's the leader of our pack, and he doesn't exactly want me hanging around you when I'm still so young, he's always giving me crap about it. Luckily enough for me, he was our substitute teacher in one of our classes and was determined to make me look like an idiot. He called on me when he _knew_ I wasn't paying attention, and kept shooting me death glares." He rolled his eyes at the memory.

"I'm sorry." I said, turning back to look out the windshield. The wind wipers were working their hardest to keep away the rain, but they just weren't doing the job. If Jacob hadn't been immortal, we'd been in about 4 car crashes already, I'm sure.

"Hey, are you hungry? You didn't have lunch today, Charlie said he forgot to grab your purse from the house last night." He looked concerned.

"No, someone bought my lunch for me." I didn't want to tell him who, though.

"Who?" Err.

"Well. Mike Newton." I said quietly.

"WHAT?" He asked, turning to look at me. The wheels didn't swerve, and rather than referring to this as werewolf skill, I thought of it as a vampire one. I sighed.

"Why did HE buy you lunch?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter. He was just concerned for my health, he said it's not good to skip a meal." I fidgeted with my two thumbs in my lap. I never really realized how fun it is to play thumb way with yourself.

"Well how come…did he….ERR!" He was starting to shake, and the steering wheel was too.

"JAKE CALM DOWN!" I didn't want to end up like Emily.

He didn't stop shaking. Soon we were at my house. I got out and watched him slowly drive away. I don't know how long it took me to realize that it was pouring and I was getting soaked, but I eventually went in the house. It felt like someone had thrown me in the pool fully clothed.

Charlie wasn't home yet, so I took off my cloths when I got in the door and left them on the porch. I had been planning on Jacob coming over, but since I assumed he wasn't I went to take a shower.

A nice…hot…hot…OW! Too hot of a shower.

Once I got out I threw on some sweats and a loose T-shirt. I then went to my new computer, and checked my emails. There was one from Renee, and the subject was 'funny kids'.

I opened the email and read it.

"Hi Bells. Sorry I've kind of been pressuring you lately, you don't need to come down. But, I was teaching and there was arts and crafts, and this funny thing happened. This kid was mad at his friend so he squirted glue in his face, somehow this kid didn't notice and he accidently got glitter stuck to his skin. WE COULDN'T GET IT OFF! There was glitter stuck on his face and it made him look like he was sparkling. It was pretty funny, and I had a hard time keeping a straight face when I disciplined the other kid. Man, 5 year olds! I had a hard time explaining _that_ to his Mother; Love Mom." I wanted to cry. A sparkling boy. Where had I heard _that_ before.

Oh yeah, my vampire boyfriend _also_ sparkles in the sun. Man, why does life hate me? Wait, I just called him my boyfriend, I need to stop that. Err. Everything I do lately reminds me of _him_. Sometimes, when I get scared (mostly in gym when there's a ball flying at me) my heart starts to race and it reminds me of him. When I hear about vegetarians it reminds me of him. When I hear about blood it reminds me of him. When I hear about love it reminds me of him. When I hear of fictional it reminds me of him. When I get up in the morning and the bed is empty, it reminds me of him. When someone's words mirror someone esle's thoughts, it reminds me of him. When it's cold, it reminds me of him. When Jacob drives me to school it reminds me of him. When Jacob does something mythical it reminds me of him. When Jacob calls me a human it reminds me of him. When Jacob holds my hand and his tempature is off, it reminds me off him. When I see Jacob's black eyes it reminds me of him. When Jacob picks me up from school it reminds me of him. Wait, wait, how many times did I just list Jacob? 5 times. Jacob is so much like Edward, but I never had really thought of that before. In fact, Jacob is _too_ much like Edward. Its freaky how much like Edward he is...

Jacob calls. Speak of the devil and the devil shall arrive huh?

"Jake?" I asked.

"Yeah its me."

"Oh hey." I wasn't mad at him, but his tone implied that he was ready for a scolding.

"Yeah, hi. I was just calling to say sorry, I just didn't want you to be mad at me from this afternoon. I was acting stupid, and I was way out of line and-" He was talking a mile a minute, but I finally got what he was getting at.

"Woah, Jake slow down! I'm not mad at you, it wasn't exactly your fault. We're all good."

"Really? Are you sure?"

I laughed. "Why is that so hard to believe?" I asked, still chuckling.

"Well, forgive me but I guess I'm a stereotype. I was guessing that you wouldn't answer, but when you did-"

"I wasn't ever really mad. I'm not normal if you haven't noticed. Lady Gaga is more normal than me Jake, you should stick that idea in your head." I laughed and rolled my eyes. _Teenage Boys._

"Wow. I never thought I'd hear you and Lady Gaga compared. Well, I never really thought I'd hear you say Lady Gaga to be honest with you." Jake was getting back to the normal person I knew and loved as a child and even more now. I faintly heard him humming the words _'I was born this way'_ in the background before he decided to talk agian.

"You sure you're not mad?" He asked.

"Sure, Jake. Want to come over?" I asked. Maybe that would make him think that I wasn't mad. He replied almost before I was done speaking.

"Yeah, does it matter when?" He asked.

"ASAP?" I asked.

"Okay, well at least let me make myself presentable first." He chuckled.

"Oh _please_. It's only me. Want to know what I'll be wearing? Sweats and a shirt, thad doesn't even match! Just c'mon over as is." I said.

"Well , I don't think you would appreaciate it if I tracked dirt all through your house. I was just on duty with Sam and the Guys, so I look a little rough." He said.

I couldn't help myself, so I laughed. Jake asked why and I said "Your going to think this is really stupid, but you just said _roof_, but like rough? And you're lke a dog kind of. Sorry, but I couldn't really help myself." I kept laughing.

"I'm _not_ a dog. I am a the big, mighty and fierce werewolf." He said in a pouty voice.

"Okay, sure, if that's what you want to call it." I rolled my eyes.

"I can practically see you rolling your eyes right now." Creepy. "Besides, I bet if you were a lion, you wouldn't like it if I called you a kitten?" He asked.

"Well, I didn't call you a _pup_." I said. The comparison wasn't exactly valid.

"Still, you know what I mean. You better not call me that again though, Swan!" He said.

"You _are_ a pup to me Jake." I said.

"NO, compared to you I'm a big dog, and it is _you _who would be the pup." He said.

"I hardly see the reason in that." I rolled my eyes, again.

"Well, since I'm so much stronger, much more mature, bigger, faster, and have more know-how, I'm older."

"Really? Wow, I think you weighed that in your favor. So where do we stand?" I asked.

"I'm like 25, you _might_ be 18."

I sighed. "I _am_ 18." I said, I didn't know if maybe he had honestly forgotten.

"Which is why you get the privilege of keeping your age." He said over his cell phone. I knew he must be getting close now.

"Oh how nice." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well what are your age ratios? Everyone's a crtic…" He said jokingly.

"I'm like 30-you _might_ be 25." I was spinning in my computer chair.

"That's hardly right."

"Can't we just keep our own ages? I like where we are now." That sentence was only just true now. Before Jake I thought I needed to be younger.

"Can I at least be as old as you?" He asked. Silence.

"Sure.."

"Oh, Bella hold on for a sec." He said. The line didn't die, but I could only hear faint words and low voices laughing.

"Jake?" I asked once the conversation was over.

"Sorry Bella, just some friends. They've been teasing me ever since I started hanging out with you." He let out a low chuckle.

"Am I missing something?" I asked, and although he couldn't see me I threw my hands up in the air.

"Now, they just think your my imprint."

"Your WHAT?" I didn't like the sound of that-it sounded disgustingly-sick.

"It's stupid, don't worry it really has nothing to do with you, I'll tell you later if it comes up again." He said. Dang, he was taking a long time getting here.

"Promise?"

"I'd pinky swear if you were here." He promised.

"And you call yourself older." I laughed at him.

"You're never too old for the pinky swear!" He whined.

"That whining certainly does get old though," I mumbled, and forgot he could hear me.

"HEY!"

"Well…"

"I'm bored." He said.

"Thanks." I knew I was boring, but it was just a different thing when people told you you were boring.

"No, I mean we've run out of things to talk about." He said.

"Let's play is it true." I offered. Is it true is a really weird and stupid game, but it's funny. You think of a true or false question in your head about the person you're playing with, then ask them 'is it true'? Without telling them what you were thinking of.

"Okay, I'll go first. Is it true?" He asked. I thought for a second. No was always the safest answer, so I went for no.

"No," I finalized.

"MAN!" He shouted so loud it made me jump.

"What was your question?"

"I was asking if I was your best friend."He _would _ask me something like that.

"Jake, of course you know your my best friend. My turn," I thought for a second. I knew about this girl Leah that he hated, so I said he loved her. "Okay I got a good one. Is it true?" I was eager.

"Yes," wrong answer!

I started laughing and I heard him huff over the phone. "What'd you say?"

"Let's just leave it at someone loves Leah!"

"Whatever. Okay, is it true?"

"Yes." I knew it was going to be the wrong answer, but Jacob deserved some laughs.

"Awesome!" He said.

"What was it?" I asked.

"I'm not telling."

"WHAT? Why?" I was confused.

"'Cuz."

"Unfair…"

"Yeah, I know, hold on I'm like-in the driveway." He said as the line went dead. I looked out the window, and indeed he was in the driveway-not that I thought he would lie.

"Hey Bells!" He said hugging me once I opened the doorway.

"Jake. We already went over this, lets pick up where we left off." He punched his arm light-heartedly.

"What is it?" I asked. He just shook his head and scrunched his nose.

Then, I remembered something that Jacob did the first day when he came in my room. .

"Hey Jake, you know how you smelt something bad in my room?" His eyes widened, then he directed his eyes away from mine. "What was that?" I asked.

"It was vampire." He said. Victoria had been in my room. Awesome.

"Come show me where you smelt it." I said, running up the steps.

He opened the door and got down on his knees. He began ripping up my floor tiles, and when I yelled at him, he ignored it.

"These were the source." He said, holding up the lost CD from Edward, the pictures, everything I thought he'd taken with him when he left. "They don't smell as strong now." He said placing the things in my hands. It wasn't Victoria who'd been here-it was Edward, from September.

I wanted to cry, and all of a sudden I wished Jacob wasn't here.

Roses are red, Violets are blue

Twilight isn't mine, so please don't sue.

Another fabulous disclaimer. I know it's only like 8 pages long, but I like it. What'd you think? I know I didn't do many emails, but I had to show you how Jacob and Bella were connecting…what did you think of the 'is it true' game? For everyone who reviewed, they get to know what Jacob's thing was, and trust me –YOU WANT TO KNOW. In other words, REVIEW!

My computer's dying, but a las, there is going to be 2 chapters tonight, 'cuz I'm in a good mood, so when I find the charger, look for # 4!

If you _don't_ review, then I'll be forced to have Seth imprint on Bella, Jake will get mad, go to the Volturri where they will gladly kill him, and then I'll make Edward end up with Tanya. And we all know how happy that would make Tanya…but no one likes her...so review!


	4. Chapter 4 Replacements

I saw what was happening, and I was afraid. Jacob was becoming my Edward (it's gotten easier to say since the e-mails), and I didn't like it. He knew that he was trying to take his place, and it didn't even faze him how I might feel. I was starting to wish Jacob wasn't there more and more these days. I take some of his remarks the wrong way, and I see that every time I snap at him, he's seeing me as one of those girls who can't stand guys more and more. He was always reminding me of Edward, even when he holds his breath sometimes I think 'wow good thing he doesn't need air', but then I remember he's not Edward, and he very much does need air. This had to stop. He was picking me up from school today, which didn't make things easier. I almost couldn't resist him face to face—almost.I'm watching the clock now, just counting down the minutes before I have to face him again. For once, I wish I could prolong school.

"RIIIINNNGGG" The nasally bell dismissed me, and although most people were eager to leave school, I wished it was longer. I took more time than needed to neatly fold my gym cloths in place in my locker, and even pretended I forgot my combination, so I had to see the gym coach.

When I walked into the parking lot I was one of the last students out. Jacob was leaning on the passenger side of his car, waiting for me, his eyes searching the parking lot—for me no doubt. He was smiling when he caught my eye, and I gave him an awkward half grin with my mouth closed and lips pursed. He held the door open for me in silence, and it wasn't until we were halfway to my house that he decided to speak. I thought he would address my rare form, but instead he tried making casual conversation.

"So Bella, what do you want to do today?" He asked, staring straight ahead. I'm always telling him to keep his eyes on the road, and now he's finally listening.

"Jake, I don't think it would be the best idea for you to come over today. Maybe, once you drop me off at my house you should take off. Go see Quil, or one of your other friends." I told him. We were almost at my house now, and it had to come out sooner or later. Seems as if I chose later, which became sooner, which is now-UGH why do I over think things all the time?

"What? Why?" He made no move to suggest he was leaving once we were parked.

"This isn't good-for either of us actually." I thought about it, and I was right. This wasn't good for him.

"Why not?" He crossed his arms at me, a clear sign of frustration. "Is it because he broke your heart?" He asked.

I was frustrated that he brought that up. "_No, _it's because you're trying to replace him! Jacob, we just can't keep on going like this. It's not fair for me to ask this of you." And it's not fair for you to ask this of me either.

"Yes, it is Bella. We can work things out, but I can't just leave your life forever!" He was shaking, and for a second I thought I was going to end up like Emily.

I looked away from his piercing gaze and said "Go Jacob, now." The anger was bubbling, and so were the tears. I was to embarrassed to swallow my pride and cry, so I had to end this conversation quickly.

"Fine Bella, I'll leave you right now, but I'll be back." He warned.

I thought over our fight in my head, and I kept stopping at this part : . "Is it because he broke your heart?". I keep dwelling on that. _Was_ it because he broke my heart? And then I stopped at that phrase. Heartbrake. I wonder why they call it that, it feels like everything in me is broken-why stop at the heart? When Edward's missing, my whole world seems depopulated somehow. I never knew one person could have such control over another being.

I knew these e-mails were a long shot, and he might not even be getting them, but I still had to try, I couldn't give up on him. Love isn't a feeling, it's an action. I had to keep chanting that in my head to get through the rejection the emails gave me, and somehow it brought me to keep typing.

I was going through all my outbox messages right now, and let me tell you they're pathetic.

In one, I was pleading with him to come back, saying that he was my everything. That sounds so corny now, even if it is true. In another, I asked him how his family was doing, and I pretended to not miss him at all. _Smooth Bella, real nice. _I'm so stupid! I can't believe I let this happen, I can'7t believe I've grown this attached. I was like a leech, he couldn't get rid of me. The worst part of it all is, I have no one to tell how I feel to. The only person who truly knows what I'm going through is trying to win my heart, and that's not helping. I remembered a song that I once downloaded, it was called the man who can't be moved.

[lyrics to the song:

Going Back to the corner where I first saw you

Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move

Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand

Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am? "

Some try to hand me money, they don't understand

I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man

I know it makes no sense but what else can I do

How can I move on when I'm still in love with you

'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me

And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be

Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet

And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street

So I'm not moving, I'm not moving

Policeman says, "Son you can't stay here"

I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year"

Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows

If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go

[Chorus:]

'Cause If one day you wake up and find that you're missing me

And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be

Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet

And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street

So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,

I'm not moving, I'm not moving

People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl

There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world

Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved

Maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news

And you'll come running to the corner

'Cause you'll know it's just for you

I'm the man who can't be moved

[Chorus 2x]

Going back to the corner where I first saw you

Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move]. That's how I felt with Edward. I was going to stay in Forks, where he first saw me, where I first saw him. I may look just fine on the outside, no wholes in my cloths, but there sure is a big whole in my world. Most people think I make no sense, and I agree with the song, what _can_ I do? Some people just don't understand me the way music can. Maybe Edward won't mean to, but he'll see me on the news, and he'll come back to this corner, because surely he knows I'm just for him.

I kept re-reading and re-reading my emails until the dark hours of morning. I had have 4 missed calls from Billy's house-meaning Jake, I'm guessing. I wasn't going to call back. I wasn't going to let him become a permanent fixture in my life, he would only get hurt. He may be about 300x stronger than I, but I wasn't about to stab him in the one place I could -his heart.

The emails were like a diary, now. They were things I wish I could say to Edward, but never would, ever. Unless, he came back….no, that's wishful thinking of me, there's no chance of his return and I just haven't fully grasped the idea of that. If he wanted it to be like he never existed, why did he leave the things for me? Why would he leave something that could remind me of him behind? Surely, there was a reason, and right now it seemed like the only reason was to torture me, but he would never do that, even if he didn't love me.

I just figured out, I could ask him why. Well, maybe not directly, but through e-mail. That would be my next message, but I wanted to finish reading through my outbox. This one was sent a week ago, when me and Jacob first started to become friendly.

"Edward, Jacob's been coming around. He's a werewolf-so are all the la push boys, that would have been nice to know. I guess, I really am a danger magnet. I really don't try to go out busting all the myths I knew as true a long time ago, they come to me. Anyways, things are getting better, but I still miss you. Bella." I didn't beg him to reply in this one, I noticed.

"Edward, weird things have been happening. Jacob's starting to get a crush on me, I know it. I know you said you wanted me to move on, but I just don't think I can. He's nice and all, but more of a brother to me than anything else. He reminds me of you, the things he does. He comes in and out of my window, kind of a soft spot. He's also got an unusual body temperature, but it's not like your, its too warm. I miss you, Bella." That was the last one I had sent to him, the one I typed the night before I decided to shut Jacob out.

"Edward, I forgot to talk to you about this. Jacob (when we were only friends) found my things under the floor tiles, the things I thought you had taken with you. Why did you leave them? I thought you wanted it to be like you never existed? I know you have a reason behind all of this, but I just can't puzzle it together? Don't think I'm a pathetic x who can't get over her boyfriend, but I love you, Edward. It's hard coming to terms with the fact that the feeling is not returned." I didn't sign this one; he knew who it was from.

I slammed the poor old Dell shut and crossed my arms. I took some cloths out of my dresser and went to take a shower. They were like my muscle relaxers, the heat had it's own way of working out the tension in my back. Poor Charlie was paying the price for that-literally.

I went to check the messages on the machine downstairs, when I found the flag flipped up in the mailbox. I put on a coat and a pair of Charlie's slippers and ran the short distance of the sidewalk to get out messages. There was a tiny white envelope from Jacob, to Bella.

I looked around, to see if he was anywhere in my sight and he wasn't. I tucked the letter under my arm and went back inside. When I slammed the door shut, I carefully ripped the top open, trying not to take away any part of the letter with the envelope. When I took it out it revealed a very sloppy hand writing and it had ink droplets freckling the page.

"To Bella,

I know your mad at me for…something, but that doesn't mean I'm not concerned for your safety. The red head is still hanging around and I don't like the idea of you being alone. I need to be with you, or at least on member of the pack does at all times. Bella, I will see you tomorrow for sure if you don't call when you get this message. I should be back at my Dad's by the time your done showering (sorry I heard the water running), Love Jacob."

So he was watching me. Great. There was no problem with Edward watching me sleep, because I love him, but Jacob-knowing when I showered? That was a little more than creepy. I'd better call him before he comes and drags me out of the house.

He answered after barely a ring had passed. "Hello?"

"Hey Bella, it's me."

"Yeah, I mean I figured. . . since it is your house and all…"

He laughed as if nothing between us had changed. "Yeah, I guess that was a little self-explanatory." He said, and I could _picture_ him rubbing the back of his neck.

"So, what is all this about Victoria?" I asked, steering him back In the right direction.

"Who? Oh yeah, the red head. Well, she's been getting closer, we lost her last night when she went into the water. She took off swimming down under, and she was _fast_. So—like I said we lost track of her." He said.

"Wow. Super, Jake, that's awesome." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, sorry Bells. I just want you to be within sight of one of us, is that okay?" He asked, as if he were actually giving me a choice.

"Well, I don't want you guys to lose any sleep or anything because of me, I mean really, don't do anything rash."

"Bells, protecting people is what we do. We were made to be able to run on less sleep than average, so it's fine. I guess I'm saying that I wasn't exactly asking, but more letting you know." He said.

Wow. Told you so. _Wait—who am I talking to?_

"Wow. So this was just kind of a message saying that you'll be watching me?" I asked. He laughed, and I was concerned, I didn't want to make him laugh, I wanted to make him lose his appeal in my, wherever he found it.

"Yeah, I guess you could put it that way." He was still laughing.

"Alright, bye Jacob." I said, ready for this conversation to get over.

"What's with the formalities, Bells, call me Jake."

"Bye Jacob." And I hung up. I wasn't going to let in, I was going to stay numb. If there was one thing I knew, when I was over with being numb, that's when the pain came, and there had to be a lot building up now.

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the slow Ch. But that was kind of a fuller, but I promise the next chapter you will all love me! Thanks so much for reading, and drop a review so I can get that new exciteing chapter to you sooner. **

**If you **_**don't**_** review, I'll make Edward eat a baby out of Bella in the next chapter…and it will be **_**JACOBS!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Defending What's right

I woke up this morning, to a crisp new air. Today, or last night rather I had no nightmare. In fact it was a good dream I had. I was standing in the medow, the same one where all the lambs had disappeared from a couple weeks ago. There was a lamb appearing, then following the lambs came the lions. Then, the lambs and lions transformed into people. All the lambs ended up being me, but there was a child in the picture also. The lions transformed into each one of the Cullens. In the picture, everything seemed happy, and a bright light shined upon the picture, until the light flickered to black again. The dream wasn't over though, it was like it was on pause. The dream snapped back into the happiness that happened before the dark times, only it was 10x better, and then I woke up. Today was Saturday, so no school for me. I checked my bedside clock and it was still before 8 o'clock, so I decided to stay in my room. I draped a blanket over the curtains, and pulled the curtains over the windows so no light could get in. My room became dark, and it was like night time again.

I grabbed my laptop from my desk. Before I checked my email, and sent my daily letter to Edward, I was going to change my background. I decided to set it in liberty of my newfound dream (that was a term that I could use only very recently, I usually only held nightmares). I went into google images and typed 'Lion and Lamb'. There was some god having to do with the two things, so there were some pretty nice pictures. I chose one that had a baby lamb kissing the lion on its forehead, because of the irony. I smiled to myself that I could do this without crying, and I smiled wider when I heard a ding, alerting me for my emails.

I opened the mail icon, and more than half expected it to be from Edward. No, Renee had responded to me, not him. She was telling me about some amazing home run Phil scored. I chuckled darkly, because I didn't think any baseball move was amazing anymore, I had seen it done by vampires.

I did some online searching, looking for something to occupy the time. I went to youtube and listened to my new lifestory song:

Am I the reason why you tossed and turned last night?

Everything's such a blur, it didn't come out right.

All of the sudden it's cold and we're falling apart.

No this can't be, please don't leave me alone in the dark.

And I guess we're really over, so come over, I'm not over it.

And I guess we're really over, so come over, I'm not over it.

Late night you make me feel like I'm desperate, I'm not desperate.

Oh, a little bit possessive, little miss obsessive, can't get over it.

Woah, woah, woah (that side of your bed is still mine) [x2]

I've never been a fan of long good-byes.

I'm at the finish line and you're just way too far behind.

In the morning I got in a fight with myself, I got the bruises to prove it.

Then I swallowed your words and spit them right back out.

And I guess we're really over, so come over, I'm not over it.

And I guess we're really over, so come over, I'm not over it.

Late night you make me feel like I'm desperate, Aim not desperate.

Oh, a little bit possessive, little miss obsessive, can't get over it.

No!

It's like a fairy tale without a happy ending (happy ending)

But then again maybe we are just pretending.

Why does it have to be so unfair?

Tell me that you care.

And I guess we're really over, but come over, I'm not over it.

And I guess we're really over, so come over, I'm not over it, oh.

Little miss, little miss, little miss, little miss obsessive. [x2]

Late night you make me feel like I'm desperate, I'm not desperate.

Oh, a little bit possessive, little miss obsessive, can't get over it

**DO NOT SKIP THE LYRICS, READ THEM AS WELL. **

It was a little creepy how accurate this was, my life was a fairy tale, but with a dark twist. A horrible ending, very far from happy. I'm really not desperate, I don't think so, but I loved him. I just wanted to know he cared, that he still wanted me in _some_ way.

It all happened very quickly then.

1. I heard a ding.

2. I opened my email.

3. I had 8 new messages from B.E.A.T [**review and I'll tell you what it means].**

4. I thought I was hallucinating.

5. But when I opened the messages…

6. They were really from him.

THEY WERE REALLY FROM HIM? I opened the first one, which seemed to be a response to the last email I sent, when I figured this out I shut the message and went to the message closest to the beginning. This was a response from my very first e-mail, but what I didn't understand was why he didn't send it earlier. The first message was a response from the first and second email.

"Dearest Bella,

Love, calm down. You needn't be so worried about me. I always think of you, I don't take a breath without yearning to hear your lovely heartbeat singing to me. Relax and enjoy life, Edward." He called me Love. He…called…me…love? HE CALLED ME LOVE? What does that mean? Was he trying to get me to stop the emails form coming?

I opened the next one. This is the one where I called myself a stalker-smooth Bella, real nice.

"Bella, I'm sorry I haven't answered you, it's just hard. I'm trying my best to stay away, but find myself drifting closer and closer. I love you Bella, and you haven't left my heart either. Edward."

NO sense, no sense. That makes no sense. Why is he trying to stay away? The pieces aren't fitting together, no he's contradicting himself.

The last letter was the one I wrote when Jacob had just told me about werewolves. "Bella, love. I could never hate you, ever. In fact, the idea is almost hard to comprehend. I lied. I never meant anything I said to you. You hold my sanity as well. Never forget me, because you are permanently etched in my brain. I. Love. You, more than words can tell. I wish I was planning on sending this, because I have the perfect thing to say. In fact, I learned the real meaning of love. Love is absolute loyalty. People fade, looks fade, but loyalty never fades. You can depend so much on certain people, you can set your watch by them. And that's love, even if it doesn't seem very exciting. I realize that you'd have a hard time believing me, but I love you Bella, and I'm sorry loving me is not what is best for you. Your Edward." That was a long one. I knew he had lied when he said he loved me all those times, but the rest of the message just didn't fit in with that line. By the end of my ratiocination, I was crying. Charlie's not coming home 'till late, he's staying at Billy's after work. Good, so I can be alone with this. Wait, I'm not alone, I just remembered there's a werewolf stalking me in the woods.

Either way, I felt alone enough.

The next email was his response when I told him about Jacob. "Bella, I'm sorry I wasn't aware of the la push boys being were-wolves. I knew there was a possibility, but never knew the actually phased. If there's one thing I can ask of you, it's to STAY AWAY. They are dangerous, and they are young. It's taken me everything I have not to coming running to you. I realized they bring you happiness and for that I am thankful. You'll get passed this, I know you will. All the same, I miss you too, Edward." He wants me to stay away? Well, than I guess things worked out in his favor.

This last one was the one I was looking forward to the most. This was the one with the answers. I had new questions though, like how in the e-mails it says he will never send those messages, but he clearly did.

"Bella, this is one email that I truly wanted to send, and I think I just might. No, scratch that, this will remain a draft with the others. I left those so you could still have a piece of me, still know that I love you. I hope you will forgive me for telling you I didn't love you, because I do. I really, really, do. If you tried to measure how much love my heart holds for you, you'd be there for a while trying to find the end of infinity. Love, ALWAYS, Edward." So, he didn't lie when he said he loved me? He lied when he said he _didn't_ love me? Really? This is a dream. I just realized this is a dream. It's either a dream or I've died and gone to heaven.

I sat there for a while speculating over what to do. I could reply, but what could I say? I could never reply, and never get Edward back-HAH that's not going to happen. But, what if what he said was really just for closure? Maybe earth just started spinning backwards. Honestly, that sounds logical right now compared to what I just read. I was crying obnoxiously loud when Seth burst through my window.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He rubbed my back.

I just kept crying. I couldn't bring myself to reply, words seemed foreign when you haven't used them in a while.

"Bella! Are you hurt?" I kept my head in the palms of my hands and shook my head no.

"Well then, what is it?"

"Se…Seth….not now…" I finally got out after several failed attempts.

"I'll be close Bella, I'm not phasing back. I'm not leaving, but I'll wait here. Lie down." He suggested. I rested my head on the pillow and he tucked me in. He kissed my temple and held my hand before I feel asleep, at noon.

The dream was again, a dream. No nightmare. It was a real life action, and I didn't realize it was a dream until the last part.

Edward was coming back, apologizing and whatnot. Alice, Jasper, they were all back. Rosalie liked me now, and she was acting very motherly over Bella **[that is not a typo]**. They were all loving over me, but again, just like the last time there was a flash of darkness, but when it returned it was happier then ever. That cued me in on the dream part.

When I woke up, Seth was still there, as well as Jacob. I heard the two talking and decided to pretend I was sleeping. I wasn't exactly in the mood to see Jacob when my dream had me so happy.

"She was crying real hard when I came in. Her computer was flipped up, I think I know what's going on. She's been emailing Edward, and he hasn't responded until just now. He lied to her Jake. He told her he didn't love her back in the woods, and he still does. That's got to be emotionally draining for Bella to keep up with, no?" He asked. I liked the respect he held for Edward and the rest of their family.

"What's emotionally draining is trying not to find and kill him right now, Seth. He's a horrible, awful, just BAD person! He hurt her so much, you were there when Sam found her. Remember how she looked? Remember how she still looks? Are you telling me that you think this guy is good for her? ARE YOU?" He was being so harsh, and I wanted nothing more then to 'wake up' and smack him in the face.

"Yes, Jake he's what makes her happy. Without Bella, you were exactly the same way, weren't you? Would you like it if I said to give up on her? She pushed you away Jake. She loves Edward, and that's the only reason you hate him. There's nothing wrong with the Cullens and you know that!" He was a great defender.

"Seth, don't go there, I'm warning you this will only end badly if you go there."

"Well, your going there with Bella. Consider her feelings, Jacob." He said.

"I am, this is what's best for her. We can't let her continue e-mailing him. We can't." He said. That was it, time for Bella-boo to wake up.

"Jacob get out." I said, jumping off the bed, fully awake.

"Oh Bella this is great! You're awake!" He smiled.

"Jacob, GO." I said.

"I'll be back." He warned before slipping out my window.

"Want me to go to Bella?" Seth asked, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder toward the window. I went over to him, slowly at first then wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Thanks, Seth." I mumbled into his chest. He rested a hand on my back.

"No problem, I'll always look out for my litter sis." He kissed the top of my head. We both considered ourselves the oldest. I considered myself older than him, because I _am_, but he considered himself older, because he wanted too.

"And I'll be there for my little brother."

"Is he coming back?" He asked, out of nowhere.

"What?" I asked.

"The Cullens, are they going to be back? The e-mails didn't say…"

"I only know as much as you." I said.

"Oh." It was silent again. I walked over to the computer that was now shut and checked my email.

"Edward," I began, and Seth watched me wearily. "I got your e-mails. I'm confused. They all say something about how they will never be sent. Do you love me? Did you lie in the woods? Am I dreaming? Can you answer any of my questions? How come you just replied today? What brought this on? Do you miss me? How is Alice, Jasper? The rest of the family? How are you? Are you coming back?" I sent them all, and I was hungry for answers.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" I asked Seth, motioning to the computer.

"No, but I think it will be good for you." That makes..no…sense. But then again it's an off day when things _do_ make sense.

"Thanks for defending me, I didn't mean for you to get stuck in the middle."

"I'm not stuck in the middle, Bella. I love you both, and I'll always defend what's right. That's not getting stuck, that's being active."

"So wise, so young, so _big._" I joked.

"It's nice to see you this way Bella," He took my hand.

"It's nice when I can be with someone who doesn't have a crush on me." I honestly replied.

"Give Jacob a break Bells. He's kind of torn right now. He likes to think he knows what's best for everybody, and he wants to be in control. Your pretty independent and since you don't let him push you around, it hits a soft spot. He's really a good kid."

"Being active again Seth?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Yep. Always am." He flexed his muscles in a showy way, and I laughed.

"My comedian." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I think that's what I'll be when I grow up, I'll be the next Jack Black or something." He said, still playing with his own muscle.

"Maybe." I was going to say something witty, but was cut off by the familiar ding of my laptop. I gripped it eagerly, and felt as though I needed popcorn.

The new email wasn't from him, it was from Renee.

Great timing mom. Wonderful.

I rolled my eyes and ignored her completely.

"Your mom has killer timing."

"I know."

**A/N: Okay, so how much do you love me? I've known this would come since day 1, but you guys didn't! Mwahaha! So, review and give me some love ;) **


	6. Chapter 6 A short tag chapter

**This is not a real chapter. This is kind of a **_**what happened in between the lines**_** chapter. That is why I am giving you this today, instead of a week from now. **

I ended up never getting a reply. It's been 2 weeks, and I'm starting to think the whole thing was some messed up dream. The only thing that reminded me of its reality was the fact that Seth remembered it. He would always call and ask me if he replied, and it would always be the same answer-no. Today was the day, I know it. I have that same feeling I did the morning I woke up a couple Saturdays ago. My dreams are always having something to do with the good and bad flashes, and the lions and the lambs. Things were turning up, but I'm just waiting for it all to come tumbling down.

I left my backpack in my car as I ran into the house, upstairs, into my room and too the computer all in a matter of seconds.

"Bella,

Heyy Bella! I'm soo soo soo soo very sorry, I can't even describe it. I love you so much. I love you , and I lied to you in the woods. I convinced my family to leave with me, though Alice tried her hardest to stop me. I asked her not to look into her future, which is stupid and dumb and stupid. I love you Bella, sooo much.. Jasper's pretty upset with himself, even though Alice tries her hardest to talk him out of it. I love you baby, Edward."

It was very OOC for Edward, but a reply was a reply.

"Edward,

I've missed you, and I keep thinking this is a dream. I've been lost without you Edward. When you left, you took my soul with you, even if that was the very thing you were trying to protect. You've given me hope, knowing you are well. I love you, always will, Bella."

As soon as I sent it I smiled with glee. He loves me! He really, might love me (I say might, because I'm still working on this dream theory of mine)!

Soon, there was a ding. A lovely, wonderful, ding. "Bella,

I didn't realize my leaving would do this to you. I'm sorry, I really am. I love you. Don't doubt that, ever. Are you mad at Jasper?" Why, I wondered, in these emails were Jasper and Alice mentioned so much?

"Edward,

No! Of course I'm not mad at Jasper, in fact I'm more mad at myself. Jasper, if you're reading this, I love you like a big brother. I know it wasn't your fault, and I don't want you to be ashamed at yourself. I want you to know I love you. I love all of you. Tell Alice I said hi. How have you been Edward? You have yet to answer my question…" I said.

A minute later…DINGG!

"Bella,

Jasper read the email, and he says it's not your fault either. He loves you too, and was touched you said so. He says thanks times a million. Alice said this- 'OMG BELLA! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND EDWARD WAS BEING SUHC A JERK AND IM SO SORRY I DIDN'T COME FOR YOU SOONER! BELLA! I LOVE YOU like a sister of course..I miss playing Bella Barbie.."

"Oh, hi, Alice.

I love you in all, but EDWARD, why aren't you answering me?

How have you been.

HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?

_HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?_

**HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?**

_**HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?**_ Could I make that any more clear?"

Old Edward, never listening to a word I said. Well actually, he always listened to me, except for of course that day in the woods, and all those times I asked him to change me and…

Either way he should answer me.

DIINNGG!

"I think how I have been should be a topic for later, Bella. Lets talk about you." He answered simply.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I've been listening to music lately, what are some popular songs?" He asked., I haven't really been paying attention, and I didn't want him to know that, so I quickly popped open the internet and searched top 100 itunes downloads.

Some we weird, like 'Sexy and I know it' and I couldn't lie and tell him I liked those. I saw a Lady Gaga song called born this way, which seemed innocent enough. I actually did like the song pumped up kicks, so I went with those two. "Well, a lot, but I like Pumped up Kicks, and Born this Way."

DDIINNGG.

"Really? Lady Gaga's awful, I think. Pumped up kicks is cool, even though it's about Bullying. I like a couple of songs out. I like moves like Jagger, Sexy and I know it, Someone like you, but the one I like the most is If I Die Young." I liked if I die young, but it seemed very…ironic.

"Oh, I like that song, but um…Sexy and I know it Edward? I think it would be easier if we each other, log on right now," I said. I went onto the internet and logged on to find that Edward's account was already active, and he had already replied to my email.

"Yeah, sorry Sexy and I know it was a typo." The answer was. Typo, really?

"Oh, okay, then."

"Yep,"

"So…Bella, what's up." This was very not Edward-ish, if you know what I mean.

"Um, not much I guess. I have a question- are you coming back?"

There was no immeadiat answer


	7. Chapter 7 Falling in Like

Edward hasn't responded my emails, or my AIMS or my IMS in a while now. This hurts more than it did before, now that I know he's definitely getting them. I know he's reading them, but he always has choices. His choice right now is to not answer. Brilliant. Maybe, I had known all along it would all lead to this, but I didn't want to face it. Maybe, Edward wasn't Edward at all.

Charlie was talking behind my back to Billy-again. You'd think he'd be a better whisperer by now. He's hovering around my room-talking about _me, _yet he feels no need to quiet himself.

"Yeah, she's real bad Billy. I don't even know what to do with her anymore. One second she's up and about, the next she's all doom and gloom. I'm beginning to think she's developing MPD or something…No, I don't think that's the best idea…yeah, but…uh huh…alright…wow Billy-you're a genius…yeah bye." And he clicked the phone dead.

He knocked on my door as if he hadn't been standing just on the other door for about 1o minutes talking on the phone. "Come in Dad." He opened the door.

"Hey Bells, I'm going to Billy's tonight-" I cut him off.

"Have fun Dad, don't feel guilty." I nodded at him.

"Well, I wasn't really letting you stay home. There's a thief going around town, and I uh, well I want you to be with me at all times. You're going to have to come. It'll be nice, you won't have to make dinner." I rolled my eyes.

"A thief, Dad? Really? Don't you think I would have heard about that?"

"No, I mean, well...uh... it just started Saturday, and you don't really get out much. Anyways, get ready, we're leaving at 6:30." I rolled my eyes. My clock read 6:15. Charlie had really planned ahead huh? Nope. I looked over towards the bathroom and made myself shut the computer. I walked in and looked at the mirror. There was…a red blotch on my cheek! I had never really had to deal with acne, but I guess all this stress has given my skin a negative effect. I covered the blotch with a little foundation and put a little blush on, just so I looked the least bit lifeless. The makeup looked so fake in my eyes, but I left it on anyways. It wasn't really noticable...was it? No.

At 6 stinkin' 30, we were driving the cruiser, something that already made me _so happy._ I couldn't help myself from giving the occasional death stares out of the corners of my eyes to Charlie. Why would he want me to come? Surely he was lying, his skills in that area were just about as fantastic as mine.

"Why did you really want me to come?" I asked after 5 minutes in the car.

"Well, is there really anything wrong about worrying for your daughter's safety?" He asked, not looking me directly in the eye. I knew he was playing that 'I'm a cop, so I keep my eyes on the road' kind of thing, but really?

"Lies. Lies. They're all lies." I shook my head at him.

"Why does it even matter?" He asked.

"That your lying?" I asked, rolling my eyes internally.

"No, I mean why I wanted you to come. Does it matter?" He asked, obviously his lies were seeping through the cracks of his not-so-carefully thought out plan.

"Yeah, actually it does. Why are you lying?"

"Why does it matter? I'm not lying, there is a thief going around…_somewhere near here._" He grumbled the last part, hoping I wouldn't hear.

"Yeah, _somewhere._ Not here, though." I corrected her.

"We're here!" He said, hopping out of the low cruiser, and bolting towards the door as if nothing had happened. I shook my head but held my same old blank expression, the one I hoped would leave those first few weeks with Jacob.

I opened the door and the room went silent at the sight of me. I saw Billy, my dad, Leah [who I learned to avoid], Harry, Seth [who I'd probably spend most the night with], but I internally smiled when I didn't see Jacob's face.

"Hey Bella." Seth had the nerve to break the silence.

"Hi Seth." I plastered a smile. I was trying to figure out where I was one the misery scale, I wasn't completely and utterly zombie-afied, but I was far from happy.

"Why'r you here?" He asked, taking a pizza and throwing it into his mouth whole. Funny to think the only reason he can do that is because he's immortal. Oh the advantages...not. Jeez, I was really feeling sour today wasn't I?

"I don't know, really." I confessed.

"JAKE! Knock it off man!" I hear none other than Paul shouting from down the hall. I just realized, just because I didn't see Jacob, didn't mean that he wasn't here.

"Hey, Bells, want to come in my room?" He asked, just like old times.

"I don't really think that's the best idea.." I said, pretending to itch my elbow.

"Why not?" He asked. He knew of all people I wouldn't dare say anything real in front of Charlie.

"Just, because…" I let my eyes travel around the room.

"I'm not seeing that as a no." He took my hand and dragged me [literally] to his room. Charlie was supposed to be a cop, isn't taking someone against their free will a crime? It should be.

He tugged me into his room and motioned to the bed. I huffed and sat down, maintain a dead look in my eyes saying _'I'm not talking to you.'. _I saw Jacob frown out of the corner of my eye after looking at my wrist.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, I was hoping you'd be wearing my bracelet." He confessed, stroking my bare wrist with the pad of his thumb. "But, there's nothing there."

"Yeah. In case you haven't noticed, we aren't exactly 'besties' right now." I rolled my eyes internally at him and his antics.

"Why not?" He was clearly, genuinely confused. Was he too blind to see the things that mattered? Or was it I, who saw too much?

"Jacob, you_ know_ why not." I huffed.

"NO I don't actually. That day you told me to leave, you gave me no explanation." He pointed out.

"I want to be around people who want to be friends with me, not people who jump at the opportunity of giving a shoulder when they see a girl crying! You wanted more than a friend, and I was _not_ about to have that. Not now, not ever with you. Jacob, you're like a little brother to me. You're so much younger, Jacob you're like _a brother." _I added in. It was nice to get it off my chest, because Seth was young and didn't understand things like these, so I never told him.

"So? You'll never know your true feelings for me if you don't give them a chance Bells. Can't we just go back to being friends?" He asked, a pleading look in his eye. "And what's with all this age stuff?"

"It's just all important, you know that. I just don't think it would be the best idea for me to start a potential relationship right now." I hoped that would get him to lay off, but it didn't. Oh, ever persistant Jacob.

"We don't have to be like that, I can put those feelings behind me, when we're together. C'mon, we can make this work!" It sounded like he was trying to stop me from breaking up with him, and in a way that's exactly what I was doing. He huffed and added, "We can be _friends_." At the end with some type of finality that made me want to agree.

A friend is that rare person who asks how you are and waits for an answer. Jake does that. A friend is someone who goes in the rest of your world has gone out. Jake did that. I have made a decision. I have just come up for a new term for Jake and I.

We had fallen in 'like' with each other. It can have the same patterns of falling in love, but without the romance. I can definitely fall in like with Jacob. I huffed at myself, I usually wasn't so agreeable.

"Alright, friends." I held my hand out for him to shake, but instead he wrapped me into a deep hug.

"Want to laugh?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

"Sure, I love to laugh." I said, smiling and matching his hush-hush voice.

Slowly but surely Jacob crept over to the door, making sure he was giving away no sound as evidence to his moving. Then, when he was close enough he took it and yanked it wide open, revealing a very shocked looking Seth, with a guilty expression on his face.

"Oh, come _on!_ You didn't expect me to _not_ spy on you did you? You should be ashamed of yourself. All you've been doing is talking about her, _'Bella'_ this and _'Bella'_ that all day long. Now she's here and you think we're not going to listen in on your conversation?" He asked, shrugging off his guilty mask, revealing a _very_, very happy one.

"You said we, but there's no one else here." I pointed out.

"Well, they all wanted to come, but they were to scared, so they sent me. I'm 'spose to tell 'em what I heard."

"Whatever, go gossip with the old ladies Seth." Jacob grumbled. "I don't care."

"Yes you do, Jake and you _know_ you do." Seth teased, before exited out of the door way. I could still faintly here the sounds of him telling all he managed to get through the door.

"Charlie's going to be on my case tonight now, great." Charlie was always watching, maybe hoping that if he had stared long enough he'd see something he likes.

"Too bad. You know you could always sleep here tonight." He grinned, and when I frowned at him his answer was "What, friends have sleepovers!"

"I know, but not friends of the opposite gender! That's just creepy weird."

"We've done it before.."

"It's just different okay, no." I said, making a stopping motion with my hands.

"Fine, but I was only trying to help _you_ from getting into whatever-you-want-to-call-it with your dad. I was actually being very kind." He pouted like a small child who lost a battle with siblings.

"Doesn't matter, you can't be like that. " I corrected.

"Fine, mother."

"Finally some respect for the elders." I said, chuckling to myself.

"Hey, speaking of the elders, want to hear some stories? At a party?" He winked.

"No parties. I'm not into under-aged drinking or anything like that." And I was seriously hoping that Jake wasn't either, but to each its own.

"No, not stupid, high school parties. I'm talking hard-core were-wolf parties. The elders are telling the stories of our tribes tonight for the new bee's, and I thought you should hear them." I let out a sigh of relief when I found out Jacob wasn't a bad kid on the bad path, he was a good boy. My good boy.

"Sounds fine to me." It seemed innocent enough.

"Great." He smiled and nodded.

"Um, are you forgetting something?" I asked. Instinctively his eyes dropped to his fly.

"Nope," he said with a popped 'p'.

"Well, then when is this little get-together?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry. It's tomorrow, Saturday and the meetings usually start around 6. I'll pick you up. Just make sure to wear something not to warm, but still warm. We'll be around a fire, so, don't wear anything to expensive either." He gave me some guidelines, which were helpful. I wanted to tell him the only expensive thing I've ever gotten was from Alice, and that's probably deep into the ocean by now.

"Thanks, and will do I guess. Is your dad like…" I wanted to say elder, but just in case he wasn't I kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to offend him, or his dad for that matter.

"Yeah, he's an elder too. Emily's going to be writing all the legends down, too, so she'll be there." He said.

"Emily as in-"

"Yeah, Emily, the one Sam scarred." He barely whispered, but I heard anyways.

"Oh, okay. Either way, I'll be there." I nodded.

"Good. Do you want me to pick you up?" He offered. "I don't know how much longer that truck will make it, whenever I see you driving it I'm thinking 'please don't let it break down, please don't let it break down.' It never has, but you know, still." I thought about…

"Nope, I'm good." And denied it. I didn't want to get into that habit of Jacob taking me everywhere again. That was a level past insane, and plus, look where it got us last time.

"Oh," he seemed shocked for a second, but regained his friendly mask again "Okay. So… what do you want to do now?" He asked, looking around the room.

"Eat. I haven't had anything but breakfast today." I wasn't able to catch myself, and the words slipped out.

By now Jacob was in a horrific trance, and he looked all to stern when he said "Bella, no. You have to eat every meal of the day everyday! You can't just _forget_ sometimes!" He said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Jeez, I'm sorry. I was…busy. Can we go have the _last_ meal of the day now?" I stood and headed for the door.

"Yes. I think dinner's been ready for a while now actually." He sucked in air from his nose and nodded, agreeing with his statement.

"That would have been nice to know earlier." I said, crossing my arms.

"Well, they were too wrapped up in the town's latest gossip to think about the fact that we just might want to eat." He said in a joking and loving tone.

"Of course." I agreed.

Today was the start of something new. It wasn't life changing to any outside looker, but to me, it was another factor of maybe getting my life back together. A life that might just not include him. This is only plan B though, I'm still betting on Alice.

**A/N: Okay, that chapter was not very long…at all. In fact, I don't really like this chapter as much. Bella is like a half zombie right now, but the next chapter is going to change her state…again. Anyways...remember to check my profile to teasers to chapter 8!**

**If you don't review, I'll make Bella sink further into depression then she'll kill herself and the story's over, so review….**


	8. Chapter 8 The LEGENDS

**This is mainly just the part in eclipse where the legends are told. You can skim through this chapter, or read it. Know, though, that I am not the kind of mean person to only give you a skim chapter to read, there will be another one up shortly. On another note, I have started a fiction-press account with my own original story. If you want to take a look, go here: (just put actual dots where it says dot) http:/ www dot fictionpress dot com /s/2976061/1/ An_bOffice_b_bRomance_b**

It was Saturday, the day of the tribal tales that made up the Quileute wolves. I was half excited, and half terrified. I knew that the cold ones were bound to be a main topic in at least one of his stories, if not more. I didn't want to hear about how awful these vampires were, but I didn't want to be left in the dark about their beliefs. It might be better than the pictures I'm imagining in my mind. I slipped on some boots, over a pair of modest fitting jeans. I threw a nice long sleeved shirt with a sweatshirt on top of that. It was the middle of October, and the weather wasn't exactly sunshine and rainbows, but then again when is it?

The first snow was due to fall on Monday, which meant ice, which was like a fuel for klutzy people.

The phone rang, which was only to be expected from Jake.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Who else?"

He chuckled. "Charlie, that's who else. Are you almost ready?" He asked. I grabbed my keys and nodded in an answer, but then I remembered the couldn't see me.

"Yeah, I'm walking out the door, I got to go."

"Man Bella, you are in desperate need of a cell phone. You're stuck in the olden times." He chuckled.

"Alright, alright, you and I both know that's not going to happen. Too expensive. I'll see you soon." And I would. I still was a little unsure about Jacob, but I always tried my hardest to mask that. If he knew that I did this, he made no sign and never called me on it.

I hung up before he had a chance to say goodbye, which may have been considered rude.

…

I narrowly avoided about 2 accidents due to the large ice patches that covered the streets. The lights on my car weren't very good anymore, so I had to squint to see where I was going. Luckily enough, I made it to Billy's within 5 minutes. Jacob had been waiting in the driveway under the shed for me, and smiled when he heard my roar of an engine coming.

"Hey Bella!" He said, helping me out of the truck.

"Hi Jake," I smiled at him.

"Are you ready?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows more than a little.

"Sure, you could say that." I chuckled to myself.

He led me to some a place that looked like a campfire, with the full bonfire and everything. All the boys were there, and Leah of course. I didn't think she was a werewolf though, just a listener like me.

I noticed Billy, sitting next to Sam, the alpha of the pack. He had his arm slung around Emily, who was dating the margins of her notebook and titling it as 'The Original Quileute stories'. You could tell she was doing this for a reason, rather than just because she felt like it.

The fire crackled, illuminating the dramatic story teller essence that was already thick in the atmosphere. It looked magical.

Billy cleared his throat, and with no more introduction than his son's whisper, began telling the story in his rich, deep voice. The words poured out with precision, as if he knew them by heart, but also with feeling and a subtle rhythm like poetry performed by its author.

"The Quileutes have been a s mall people from the beginning," Billy said. "And we are a small people still, but have not disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in our blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape-shifting - that came later. First, we were spirit warriors."

Never before had I recognized the ring of majesty that was in Billy Black's voice, though I realized now that this authority had always been there.

Emily's pen sprinted across the sheets of paper as she tried to keep up with the words. She must have been recording the legends for when Billy isn't able to tell them anymore.

"In the beginning, the tribe settled in this harbor and became skilled ship builders and fisherman. But the tribe was small, and the harbor was rich in fish. There were others who coveted our land, and we were too small to hold it. A larger tribe moved against us, and we took our ships to escape them.

"Kaheleha was not the first spirit warrior, but we do not remember the stories that came before his. We do not remember who the first to discover this power was, or how it had been used before this crisis. Kaheleha _was_ the first Great Spirit Chief in our history. In this emergency, Kaheleha used the magic to defend our land.

"He and all his warriors left the ship—not their bodies, but their spirits. Their woman watched over the bodies and the waves, and the men took their spirits back to our harbor.

"They could not physically touch the enemy tribe, but they had other ways. The stories tell us that they could blow fierce winds into their enemy's camps; they could make a great screaming in the wind that terrified their foes. The stories also tell us that the animals would do their bidding.

"Kaheleha took his spirit army and wreaked havoc on the intruders. This invading the tribe had packs of big, thick furred dogs that they used to pull their sleds in the frozen north. The spirit warriors turned the dogs against their masters and then brought a mighty infestation of bats up from the cliff caverns. They used the screaming wind to aid the dogs in confusing the men. The dogs and bats won. The survivors scattered, calling our harbor a cursed place. The dogs ran wild when the spirit warriors released them. The Quileutes returned to their bodies and their wives, victorious.

"The other nearby tribes, the Hohs and the Makahs, made treaties with the Quileutes. They wanted nothing to do with our magic. We lived in peace with them. When an enemy came against us, the spirit warriors would drive them off.

"Generations passed. Then came the last great Spirit Chief, Taha Aki. He was known for his wisdom, and for being a man of peace. The people lived well and content in his care.

"But there was one man, Utlapa, who was not content."

A low hiss ran around the fire. I was too slow to see where it came from. Billy ignored it and went on with the legend.

"Utlapa was one of the Chief Taha Aki's strongest spirit warriors—a powerful man, but a grasping man, too. He thought the people should use their magic to expand their lands, to enslave the Hohs and the Makahs and build an empire.

"Now, when the warriors were their spirit selves, they knew each other's thoughts. Taha Aki saw what Utlapa dreamed, and was angry with Utlapa. Utlapa was commanded to leave the people, and never use his spirit self again. Utlapa was a strong man, but the chief's warriors outnumbered him. He had no choice but to leave. The furious outcast hid in the forest nearby, waiting for a chance to get revenge against the chief.

"Even in times of peace, the Spirit Chief was vigilant in protecting his people. Often, he would go to a sacred, secret place in the mountains. He would leave his body behind and sweep down through the forests and along the coast, making sure no threat approached. One day when Taha Aki left to perform this duty, Utlapa followed. At first, Utlapa simply planned to kill the chief, but this plan had its drawbacks. Surely the spirit warriors would seek to destroy him, and they could follow faster than he could escape. As he hid in the rocks and watched the chief prepare to leave his body, another plan occurred to him. Taha Aki left his body in the secret place and flew with the winds to keep watch over his people. Utlapa waited until he was sure the chief had traveled some distance with his spirit self.

"Taha Aki knew it the instant that Utlapa had joined him in the spirit world, and he also knew Utlapa's murderous plan. He raced back to his secret place, but even the winds weren't fast enough to save him. When he returned his body was already gone. Utlapa's body lay abandoned, but Utlapa had not left Taha Aki with an escape –he had cut his own body's throat with Taha Aki's hands. Taha Aki followed his body down the mountain. He screamed at Utlapa, but Utlapa ignored him as if he were the mere wind he sometimes pretended to be.

"Taha Aki watched with despair as Utlapa took his place as chief of the Quileutes. For a few weeks, Utlapa did nothing but make sure that everyone believed he was Taha Aki. Then the changes began – Utlapa's first edict was to forbid any warrior to enter the spirit world. He claimed that he'd had a vision of danger, but really he was afraid. He knew that Taha Aki would be waiting for the chance to tell his story. Utlapa was also afraid to enter the spirit world himself, knowing that Taha Aki would quickly claim his body. So his dreams of conquest with a spirit warrior army were impossible, and he sought to content himself with ruling over the tribe. He became a burden –seeking privileges that Taha Aki never requested, refusing to work alongside his warriors, taking a young second wife, and then a third, though Taha Aki's wife lived on –something unheard of in the tribe. Taha Aki watched in helpless fury.

"Eventually, Taha Aki tried to kill his body to save the tribe from Utlapa's excesses. He brought a fierce wolf down from the mountains, but Utlapa hid behind his warriors. When the wolf killed a young man who was a protecting the false chief, Taha Aki felt horrible grief. He ordered the wolf away. All the stories tell us that it was no easy thing to be a spirit warrior. It was more frightening than exhilarating to be freed from one's body. This is why they only used their magic in times of need. The chief's solitary journeys were to keep watch were a burden and a sacrifice. Being bodiless was disorienting, uncomfortable, horrifying. Taha Aki had been away from his body for so long at this point that he was in agony. He felt like he was doomed –never to cross over to the final land where his ancestors waited, stuck in this torturous nothingness forever.

"The great wolf followed Taha Aki's spirit as he twisted and writhed in agony through the woods. The wolf was very large for its kind, and beautiful. Taha Aki was suddenly jealous of the dumb animal. At least it had a body. At least it had a life. Even life as an animal would be better than this horrible empty consciousness. And then Taha Aki had the idea that changed us all. He asked the great wolf to make room for him, to share. The wolf complied. Taha Aki entered the wolf's body with relief and gratitude. It was not his human body, but it was better than the void of the spirit world. As one the man and the wolf returned to the village on the harbor. The people ran in fear, shouting for the warriors to come. The warriors ran to meet the wolf with their spears. Utlapa, of course, stayed safely hidden.

"Taha Aki did not attack his warriors. He retreated slowly from them, speaking with his eyes and trying to yelp the songs of his people. The warriors began to realize that the wolf was no ordinary animal, that there was a spirit influencing it. One older warrior, a man named Yut, decided to disobey the false chief's order and try to communicate with the wolf. As soon as Yut crossed to the spirit world, Taha Aki left the wolf – the animal waited tamely for his return – to speak to him. Yut gathered the truth in an instant, and welcomed his true chief home. At this time, Utlapa came to see if the wolf had been defeated. When he saw Yut lying lifeless on the ground, surrounded by protective warriors, he realized what was happening. He drew his knife and raced forward to kill Yut before he could return to his body.

"'Traitor,' he screamed, and the warriors did not know what to do. The chief had forbidden spirit journeys, and it was the chief's decision how to punish those who disobeyed. Yut jumped back into his body, but Utlapa had his knife at his throat and a hand covering his mouth. Taha Aki's body was strong, and Yut was weak with age. Yut could not even say one word to warn the others before Utlapa silenced him forever. Taha Aki watched as Yut's spirit slipped away to the final lands that were barred to Taha Aki for all eternity. He felt a great rage, more powerful than anything he;d felt before. He entered the big wolf again, meaning to rip Utlapa's throat out. But as he joined the wolf again, the greatest magic happened.

"Taha Aki's anger was the anger of a man. The love he had for his people and the hatred he had for their oppressor were to vast for the wolf's body, too human. The wolf shuddered, and –before the eyes of the shocked warriors and Utlapa – transformed into a man. The new man did not look like Taha Aki's body. He was far more glorious. He was the flesh interpretation of Taha Aki's spirit. The warriors recognized him at once, though, for they had flown with Taha Aki's spirit. Utlapa tried to run, but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf in his new body. He caught the thief and crushed the spirit from him before he could jump out of the stolen body. The people rejoiced when they understood what had happened. Taha Aki quickly set everything right, working again with his people and giving young wives back to their families. The only change he kept in place was the end of spirit travels. He knew that it was too dangerous now that the idea of stealing a life was there. The spirit warriors were no more. From that point on, Taha Aki was more than either wolf or man. They called him Taha Aki the Great Wolf, or Taha Aki the spirit man. He led the tribe for many, many years for he did not age. When danger threatened, he would resume his wolf self to fight or frighten the enemy. The people dwelt in peace. Taha Aki fathered many sons, and some of those found that, after they had reached the age of manhood, the, too could transform into wolves. The wolves were all different, because they were spirit wolves and reflected the man they were inside.

"So that's why Sam is all black." Quil muttered under his breath, grinning. "Black heart, black fur."

I was so involved with the story that it was a shock to come back to the present. With another shock, I realized I was sitting around the fire with Taha Aki's however many grandsons.

"And your chocolate fur reflects what?" Sam whispered back to Quil. "How _sweet_ you are?" One of the many things I learned from being around the pack, was that, much like a family, they joked with each other, but very much loved one another.

Billy though, ignored their jibes. "Some of the sons became warriors with Taha Aki, and they no longer aged. Others, who did not like the transformation, refused to join the pack of wolf-men. These began to age again, and the tribe discovered that the wolf-men could grow old like anyone else if they gave up their spirit wolves. Taha Aki had lived the span of three old men's lives. He had married a third wife after the deaths of the first two, and found her his true spirit wife. Though he had loved the others, this was something else. He decided to give up his spirit wolf so that he would die when she died.

"That is how the magic came to us, but it is not the end of the story…"

Billy's eyes traveled over to Old Quil Ateara, who shifted in his chair, straightening his frail shoulders. Billy took a drink from a bottle of water and wiped his forehead. Emily's pen never hesitated as she scribbled furiously across the notebook paper.

"That was the story of the spirit warrioirs," Old Quil seemed to take over the story from her in a thin, tenor voice. "This is the story of the third wife's sacrifice.

"Maby years after Taha Aki gave up his spirit wolf, when he was an old man, trouble began in the north. The Makahs. Several young woman of their tribe had disappeared, and they blamed it on the neighboring wolves, who they feared and mistrusted. The wolf men could still read each other's thoughts while in their wolf forms, just like their ancestors had while in their spirit forms. They knew that none of their number was to blame. Taha Aki tried to pacify the Makah chief, but there was to much fear. Taha Aki did not want to have a war on his hands. He was no longer a warrior to lead his people. He charged his oldest wolf-son, Taha Wi, with finding the true culprit before hostilities began.

"Taha Wi led the other wolves in his pack on a search through the mountains, looking for any evidence of the missing women from Makahs. They came across something they had never encountered before – a strange, sweet scent in the forest that burned their noses to the point of pain." I noticed to late that this story was about the cold ones, about the Cullens eventually as well.

"They did not know what creatures could leave such a scent, but they followed it," Old Quil continued. His voice was not the graceful tone of Billy's, but it had a strange, fierce edge of urgency about it that made me shiver.

"They found faint traces of human scent, and human blood along the trail. They were sure this was the enemy they were searching for. The journey took them so far north that Taha Wi sent half the pack, the younger ones back to the harbor to report to Taha Aki.

"Taha Wi and his two brothers did not return.

"The younger brothers searched for their elders, but found only silence. Taha Aki mourned for his sons. He wished to avenge his son's death, but he was too old. He went to the Makah chief in his mourning cloths and told him everything that had happened. The Makah chief believed his grief, and tensions ended between the tribes.

"A year later, two Makah maidens disappeared from their homes on the same night. The Makahs called on the Quileute wolves at once, who found the same sweet stink all through the Makah village. The wolves went on the hunt again.

"Only one came back. He was Yaha Uta, the oldest son of Taha Aki's third wife, and the youngest in the pack. He brought something with him that had never been seen before – a strange, cold, stony corpse that he carried in pieces, All of who were Taha Aki's blood, even those who had never been wolves, could smell the piercing smell of the dead creature. This was the enemy of the Makahs.

"Yaha Uta described what had happened: he and his brother had found this creature, who looked like a man but was hard as a granite rock, with the two Makah daughters. One girl was dead already, white and bloodless on the ground. The other was in the creature's arms, his mouth at her throat. She may have been alive when they came upon the hideous scene, but the creature quickly snapped her neck and tossed her lifeless body to the ground when they approached. His white lips were covered with her blood, and his eyes glowed in the same red.

"Yaha Uta described the fierce strength and speed of the creature. One of his brothers quickly became a victim when he underestimated that strength. The creature ripped him apart like a doll. Yaha Uta and his other brother were more wary. They worked together, coming at the creature form the sides, outmaneuvering it. They had to reach the very limits of their wolf strength and speed, something that had never been tested before. The creature was hard as stone and coldd as ice. They found that only their teeth could damage it. They began to rip small pieces of the creature apart while it fought them.

"But the creature learned very quickly, and soon matched their maneuvers. It got its hands on Yaha Uta's brother. Yaha Uta found an opening on the creatures throat, and he lunged. His teeth tore the head of the creature, but the hands continued to mangle his brother. Soo Yaha Uta ripped the creature into unrecognizable chunks, tearing pieces apart in desperate attempt to save his brother. He was too late, but, in the end, the creature was destroyed.

"Or so they thought. Yaha Uta laid the reeking remains out to be examined by the elders. One severed hand lay beside a piece of the creature's granite arm. The two pieces touched when the elders poked them with sticks, trying to reassemble itself.

"Horrified, the elders set fire to the remains. A great cloud of choking, vile smoke polluted the air. When there was nothing but ashes, they separated the ashes into many small bags and spread them far and wide – some in the ocean, some in the forrest, some in the cliff caverns. Taha Aki wore one bag around his neck, so he would be warned if the creature ever tried putting itself back together again.

Old Quil paused and looked at Billy. Billy pulled out a leather thong from around his neck. Hanging from the end was a small bag, blackened with age. A few people gasped, and I might have been one of them.

"They called it the cold one, the Blood Drinker, and lived in fear that it was not alone. They only had one wolf protector left, young Yaha Uta." I wasn't aware I was tired until Old Quil looked at me and said "You might want to sleep, you look too tired to keep your eyes open."

A few people laughed, and I nodded. Jacob got up and held my hand, leading me to my car hidden behind the darkness. When we finally got there, I unlocked my door and hopped in.

"Did you like the stories?" He asked, and I could see his smile through the veil of darkness.

"Yeah, they were pretty cool. I just wished that I was able to stay longer and listen to the rest."

"Maybe some other time?" He asked.

"Maybe." I agreed.

Do you want me to drive you home, you look a little…" he couldn't find the right word.

"Yeah, actually I do. Do you mind?" I asked, already pushing over to the passenger's seat.

"Never." He said as he swung open the door and hopped into the seat with ease. He started the engine, and jumped. He laughed at himself. "I guess I never really got used to that."

"I did." It just takes some time to get used to it. It was like a person.

"Congrats." He said, mocking me.

"You realize, that in a very far relationship, all those people in the pack are really your brothers?" I asked.

"Guess so, but we call ourselves brothers anyways. We all look the part." That was true. They all had that beautiful copper skin, black hair with matching black eyes.

"Yeah, you really do." I was analizing the stories in my mind, and all of a sudden I wasn't feeling so sleepy anymore. "YOU DON'T AGE?" I asked.

"No…" He looked at me if I were crazy.

"Perfect, just perfect." And then I went off mumbling things that I barely understood.

"What's the matter with that?" He asked.

"Well, it seems like everyone around here is just going to go on forever, and leave me behind in the dust huh?" I asked.

"Woah, Bella, slow down. Why does it matter? Look, if this makes you feel any better, during the change, we actually age rapidly, so I guess physically I'm like 25." He said.

I huffed, but it didn't matter because we were back at my house. I'd told Charlie not to wait up because I'd be home late, but he didn't listen. I heard the T.V, and the porch lights were on.

Jacob climbed out of the car and tossed me the keys. I dropped them, but before they could fall Jacob picked them up and set them in my hands carefully.

"Bye Jake." I said, hugging him.

"Bye Bells."

…

**A**/**N: Okay, so the beginning of this chapter came straight from Eclipse. They took a long time to write, and I decided that Old Quil didn't think it was a good idea to tell Bella about the third wife, for the same reasons Edward did. Not to worry! Bella has her ways and is still very curious about the legends….anyways I hope it was a nice refresher for your memory, and as always REVIEW!**

**If you **_**don't**_** review, I'll be forced to make the cold one come back alive and come after Jacob…and **_**succeed!**_


	9. Chapter 9 The battle of the Alphas

**A/N: Hey guys! I was going to wait until tomorrow to post this, but I got like 10 reviews! Thanks so much to Book Worm1245 and Graham5833! This chapter is for you guys, my lovelies! **

There is nothing so sweet, as the taste of truth. When one lies, you know no better but to believe. When one tells the truth, you look back at the lie that covered the truth in the beginning. This is where I am now. Sometimes, one or two words is all it takes to make one so happy, or so sad. Truth is not the thing that gets the thief in jail, but one who stops the thief from taking and picks up after the lie.

Edward's email is the one who stops the thief.

At 3 o' clock this Monday, I received this e-mail from Edward:

"Bella,

I am so sorry. I never meant to send any of those emails, they were not real. They were from Alice, again, I'm sorry. Please, don't let them get in the way of your life,

Edward."

It was fake, all of it. When he said it was lie, that was a lie. That's confusing, is it not? I'm trying type a reply, but it gives me a headache trying to figure out what the email truly means. I sat still for a while, just hugging my knees, and letting my thoughts wander. Then, right when I didn't expect it, I got another email. I eagerly clicked the blinking box, and enlarged the screen so I could see all the text at once.

"Bella,

Let me clarify, I did mean the words in the email, I only wanted you to move on. I wanted you to have a better life than I could give you. Alice sent all my drafts while I was away hunting. Then she began to pretend to be me. She didn't honestly fool you did she? I hate the songs of today, all of them. Plus, did you really think I talk about Alice and Jasper that much? If it had been I who was telling you of my love I would have said something along the lines of 'Love is a symbol of eternity. It wipes out all sense of time, destroying all memory of a beginning and all fear of an end.' That is something that describes what we share, not 'I love you so so so so so so much!'. Yeah.. Please, don't let this interrupt your life. Go back to being happy, so I can keep my strength for you.

Edward,"

He must have re-read his email and figured that it could have been confusing for me.

I was stunned, and confused. He must have thought I was happier without him…_how, how STUPID!_

I shut my computer, which had become my best friend lately, and put it on the desk in the corner of my room. Soon I found myself tucked safely into the depths of my bedspread, falling into a great, dreamless sleep.

It's been three hours since the last e-mail. I heard the all too familiar ding and saw that

Edward's email may as well have written me a novel.

"Dear Bella,

Alice said you wanted to know about how my family has been. It's weird. It's like you were the thread, and now, without you, we've fallen apart. I've been on my own a lot, trying my hand at tracking. Alice and Jasper are taking a vacation, somewhere in south America right now, after this whole mess was created. Emmett and Rosalie are the ones who have gone the farthest in life without you. We never realized how important you were to us, but then again you never know what you have until it's gone. Back to Emmett and Rosalie though. Emmett missed having a human around, and as you very well know Rosalie wants to be a mother. They found the best of both worlds. They are in the process of adopting a baby, you know kind of like putting a baby on hold? Yeah, they have one in the making I guess you could say. The mother is young, and un-ready for a child. Rosalie is definitely ready. Emmett will make a good father, but we are just preparing ourselves. Babies, when they reach a certain age are quite clumsy, and tend to get scrapes. We all want to be ready for that. We are all excited for the baby's arrival. Rosalie says she doesn't miss you, but I know otherwise. She gotten a baby girl, on request. She was very bitter when we first left you (worse than usual), and it was so unlike her to be put in a bad mood because of someone else. I know she misses you, we can all see it in her face. Whenever we talk about you (which is a lot), she shies away from the conversation. She blocks her thoughts from me. I know she misses you. We all do. I want you to be happy, and not to worry though. How have you been? Dear, please, do not worry for me. Time heals all wounds for your kind.

Edward."

He really convinced himself that I was better off without me- didn't he? He was truly crazy. He was either crazy, or had completely fooled me back when we were together and had no brain in his head at all. _Or_ another voice in my head thought _he really just cares about you too much. Enough to believe he himself wasn't worthy._ That seemed the most Edward-ish to me, so that's what I went with.

Then, when I had time to get over the shock of Edward's self-mourning, my attention was brought to the other contents of the letter. I was the thread of the family? I had always thought that the Cullens were perfect, but they seemed to have fallen apart in the last couple months.

All of them besides Rosalie and Emmett of course. It was hard to believe that Rosalie had a soft spot for me, but Edward was right. Why else would she act so strangely? It was flattering that they missed having their human around, and I could picture Emmett laughing at his child at the age of two when she would be falling over her own feet. I was excited for them, babies are fun for parents. They would have an upper hand, though, not needing to sleep. They wouldn't have to go through the exhaustion that they told you would come when your child was hungry in the night and had no problem voicing it. They were getting a child.

Then anger came across me, but then relief. Anger because Alice had fooled me, but relief because, if she hadn't, I would have never gotten Edward. But then, the question becomes, _did_ I get Edward back?

It was hard to tell what was going on in the deeper contents in his mind. He was a mystery to me, and I think, he always would be. I could get infinitely closer to his inner workings, but never quite reach them, much like the distance between 0 and 1. Edward was, a whole other creature. He wasn't an immortal, nor was he mortal. He was his own, special species. He was my species. Whether he liked it or not, he was my other whole, and I was his. We both knew that, but yet he continued to complicate things without need. Sometimes I think he likes to create a challenge for himself, but then I remembered how painful the emails seemed to be. I wanted to hold him close, to tell him that I would always be there and that it would all be okay in the end.

But, I couldn't. We were an uncountable number of miles away, certainly not in reach.

Maybe Alice would take care of my boy for me. Edward, in more ways than one, was me. He held my soul and my heart in his hands. When he left, so did those two things.

But I guess that's where Jacob came in. It was funny to see the difference between all the guys who had once had an eye for me. They all slowly dwindled off, and that's when I realized they never truly liked _me_. There are many people who want to ride in the limo, but I wanted the friends who would be with me when the limo broke down and we had to take the bus.

That was Jacob. He picked up right where my life left off. I owed him in more ways than one, and I couldn't put a number on how many times he made me smile.

I finally remembered that I was wasting time when I could be conversing with Edward, my love.

"Dearest Edward,

Wow, just wow. I'm happy for Rosalie and Emmett. Tell Emmett I haven't done anything too funny while he was gone. Alice and Jasper seemed in the dire need of a vacation when I saw them last, now didn't they? It's funny to think about, how much people can change when others leave their lives. I miss you. I am not better off without you. When you left, you took everything with you, and I'm not just talking about hiding my things under the floor boards, If you catch my drift.

Bella."

I found my email rather amusing, so I sent in, in a weak attempt to make Edward smile. Even though I couldn't see it, I felt my heart warm and figured this was him, however many miles away. We were still connected, and we still felt each other's feelings. I laughed to myself as I opened his new email, not knowing what to expect exactly.

"Dear Bella,

I'm sorry. I really am making this harder on you, I shouldn't have even opened those emails. I've undone all these months you've spent trying to recover. Now, I've made you start all over again. I'm really, really, dearly, sorry.

Edward."

No, no no! I'm losing him, he's slipping through my fingers like silk. He's getting past it! I felt myself get alarmed as I typed away at the keyboard furiously.

"Edward,

Why are you saying this to me? I don't _want_ to forget! You don't either, so why are you making this so hard? Your world isn't so different from mine, if you just opened your eyes a little, and accepted all the possibilities. Open your pretty little eyes a little wider and try to see what's sitting right in front of you. You're making this so hard. I want you, and no matter what you say this time you know you want me too. Don't deny this.

Bella." I took a firm grasp on the silk, but I didn't know if it was enough to shake these feelings of his.

I shut my laptop before Edward's email could find its way to my computer. There was an upside to fighting over the internet, he didn't have iron strength or smoldering eyes or quick responses to hold over me. He would have to wait and use the same slow internet service as the rest of us.

Hah. Take that.

I opened my closet which held a couple of long-sleeved shirts that I loved, and slipped on an outfit. I pulled on some boots, not particularly knowing the place I was headed. I went downstairs in search of breakfast, and found a note taped to the counter from Jacob:

Hey Bella,

Good morning. I'm coming over, by Charlie's request at 4 o' clock. Just wanted to warn you.

From Jake.

Okay, so that's what I was getting ready for. I stepped on the heels of my boots, tugging them off since I'd be staying indoors.

Everything was all ready on my part, so I just had to wait for the clock to tick four before anything interesting really happened.

I finally heard the car door slam shut on a vehicle in my driveway. A not-so-happy-looking Jake made his way to the door. Right before he was about to pound on it, I opened the door and let him in. He sighed a breath of what I saw as relief, and went to sit on the couch.

Well?" I asked as he mindlessly flipped through the channels on my TV with his feet already on the coffee table.

"Well _what_?" He asked, shrugging.

I came over to him, and lifted both of his legs up, then took off each shoe and tossed them toward the door.

"_Well_, why did you come raging into my house? What happened today?" I stood in front of the TV, cross armed with all my weight resting on my right hip. I wasn't moving, and he knew it.

"It's just the pack." He said, avoiding eye contact.

"What about the pack?" I came and sat on the couch cushion next to him.

"Well, it's just hard. I, by blood, am supposed to be the alpha, the one in charge." He was going to continue, but I cut him off.

"That's great Jake! Who's stopping you?" I asked, a smile plastered across my face.

"Me. I didn't even want to be in the pack, let alone lead it. That's not the point though. Sam, who _is_ the alpha, makes the stupidest decisions sometimes! It's a part of me, something natural to take the lead, but when I refuse it, it gives me such a headache. Just today, he sent Seth and Leah on their own tracking Victoria, _Seth and Leah!_" He said.

"What's the matter with that?" Two wolves, one vampire.

"The _matter is_ they're brother and sister. That's already going to get in their way. Then, on top of that you have to remember, Seth is still so young, and has not reached his full potential yet. He still needs to fill out. He's so determined though, that, he'll try and do things above his limits. Then there's Leah. She's small, the smallest one in the pack. She's barely 5 and half feet! The only thing she has is speed, and when you're fighting, that doesn't matter so much as technique. She'll want to out due Seth, and she'll try and be the best, and they'll end up getting both of themselves killed. _That's the matter."_ Wow. He had really thought that through. It made me half furious with Sam that he's risking Seth's life like that.

"Wow. Umm..okay. Did you tell this to Sam?" I asked.

My response was a roll of the eyes, followed by: "Of course I did. He said that they would make a great team. He also said the rest of the more '_able_' of the pack must stay here, in case you should get hurt or find trouble." He put air quotes around basically his entire sentence.

"Well, that's definitely something to be troubled over." I agreed.

"So you see my dilemma." He motioned his hands outward in a way that said 'welcome to my world'.

"So, why don't you just be the alpha now and later when you don't want to anymore, just go back to being another one of the pack." That sounds like it solves it perfectly. I wondered why he hadn't thought of this before.

"Being Alpha isn't something you can turn off and on, Bella. Once your Alpha, there's no goinig back.. " Okay, he was kind of cutting down my choices.

"Well, can't there be two alphas?" I suggested. I imagined Jacob, the big bad wolf, standing next to Sam, leading the pack as one, in unison.

"No. That wouldn't work, for reasons like this. If we disagree on what to do, where would the pack be then? We would always be struggling for dominance, leading the pack our pack to the ditches. It just wouldn't work." He stopped, but then added, "And like I said, I don't _want_ to be the alpha. It's too much pressure, having your decisions decide the fate of the pack." He said.

I ran the back of my hand over his check and then hugged him. "Oh Jake, it'll be okay." I said, but it was muffled into the cloth of his sweatshirt. He rested his hand on the small of my bag and I returned to my regular posture.

"I know. I just had to get away for a while." He said.

"Wait-what?" I asked.

"I had to get away, you know, from the pack." He said.

"Yeah, I got that. Why were you guys in your pack forms, I mean, what brought this sudden search on?" I asked. I had known full well Victoria was still after me, and that the pack had been keeping an eye on the situation, but they had never chased her.

"Well, we found her scent up at the Cullen's place a couple days ago. She went in the house, probably looking for any information on you. We kind of broke the treaty, but we couldn't afford to lose her." He explained.

"Oh. Did you find any scent other than hers?" I asked.

"Yeah, we haven't ever come across the other scent though, could be anyone really. He's usually a lot more careful than she is." My thoughts went into Laurent's direction, I was unsure if he went into the Denali pack, or if he stated with Vicky herself. I wasn't about to worry him further if I didn't know anything for definite.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"What? Oh-nothing." I shook it off.

"Yeah, so I came over here, just to make sure you were all good." Now we were caught up-to-date with each other.

"So, how's Emily doing?" I asked. It seemed like a good enough topic to start on

"Good, I guess. She's kind of like our pack mother, funny enough. Her cooking's great, for one thing. She's got the best blueberry muffins I've ever tasted. She manages to make enough food for all of us, and we all love her for that. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, there was really nothing to talk about. You were saying all this stuff about Sam, so I kind of just let my thoughts drift over to her. " I admitted.

"Oh. How's Mike?"

No. He. Didn't.

_[flashback]_

"_Hey Bella!" Mike has been talking to me more and more lately. _

"_Hi, Mike," I said. We were getting ready for Biology, and Mike got his seat next to mine when the chart was switched._

"_How's it been?" He asked._

"_Good, I went to a party Saturday, it was pretty cool." I said. Now, I was able to tell people how my life was without lying. _

"_Oh. Who'd you go with?" He asked._

"_Jacob, Jacob Black, you know him right?" I asked._

"_Oh yeah, that tall kid." I nodded._

"_I think he's on steroids or something, he's pretty ripped." He said. I was pretty offended._

"_No, he doesn't. It's hereditary, and he's out a lot with a pack of friends. Jacob's a good kid." I said._

"_Oh yeah, that's right. He's only like 15 ri-"_

"_Nope, nope, he's 16." The bell had rung 4 minutes earlier, and I was mentally cursing the teacher for being late. _

"_Oh, okay." _

"_Hello, class, I'm sorry I was…checking my email." Wrong. He was such a horrible liar. His ruffled top made it easy to know what he was actually doing in the teacher's lounge. _

_Mr. What's-his-name proceeded to talk about a lecture on the chromosomes of the human. I was doodling away idly on my notebook, but I was soon enough called out of my trance._

"_Ms. Swan?" He asked._

"_Yes?" _

"_Care to answer my question?" he raised an eyebrow at me. I wasn't aware the question he asked, so I was in no way in a position to answer it._

"_24, Bella. The answer is 24, trust me." Mike whispered into my ear, looking down at his hands. _

"_24." I said, without hesitation. _

"_Good…now, uh…pay attention everyone." Mr. whatsit told us, obviously unhappy that I answered his question. _

"_Thanks Mike." I said, mindlessly. The truth was, I was far from thankful. What he had just done reminded me of what Edward did, our last day together. _

"Mike's fine. He likes you you know." I said, joking with him.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well I don't like him." He said, finally.

"Why not?" I asked, pretending to be hurt, while not caring at all actually.

"Because, he's just…off. In the head." He said. I chuckled at him, and he didn't see the thing that was funny.

"He thinks your ripped." I said.

He flexed his muscles and looked at his arms. "Yeah, it's hard to ignore." He agreed.

When I kept laughing he jumped at the opportunity to brag. "I call this one Thunder," He stretched out his left arm "and this one Lightin'." I pushed his hands down to his sides.

"Mike's fine, not that it matters." I said, adding a tone full of finality so that he wouldn't question me any further.

"Okay, what should we do now?" He asked, looking around my barren living room, not seeing anything particularly interesting.

"I don't know." I admitted.

Soon we heard rain, which turned to snow start to fall outside of the thin glass windows.

"We could go outside." He suggested.

"Definitely not. I. hate. The. Cold."

"Fine, fine." For dramatic effect Jake dragged his hands up in surrender.

"Are you done?" I asked, and when he didn't seem to get what I meant I added "With your break?"

He considered it for a moment and said "Yeah, you could say that."

"Good. Let's go up to Sam and Emily's. I like Emily, she's nice." He stood and I added "I want to meet this Sam kid too." He rolled his eyes and grabbed his keys and my jacket, throwing it to me.

"He was at the party." Jacob said, eyeing me as if I had gone crazy.

"Yeah, but I didn't really _get to know_ him if you know what I mean."

" Fine, then, we'll take my car, that way we won't have to worry if we stay too late."

I nodded in agreement, and we were off.

His car is nice, the seats are warm, but it just didn't feel right. It felt like it should be a Volvo, or a truck. There wasn't anything in between that I really liked, or loved for that matter.

"Hey, Jake, are you cooled off?" Sam asked, when he let us into his house.

"Yeah, sorry about that Sam." I hadn't noticed until now that Jacob was taller than Sam.

"So, what brings you here?" He asked.

"Bella, actually. She wanted to come and hang around, she likes Emily, and I think she could warm up to you, too." Jacob was talking as if I was on my way rather than standing behind him.

"Hey, vampire girl." Emily greeted me, something that had become my new nickname.

"Hi wolf girl." She held up a finger and I added- "sorry, I mean 'hi engaged wolf girl'." She laughed and wrapped me in a hug.

"Ahh, Bella, I've missed you. You're such a good friend to have hanging around." She said.

"Thanks, I think the same thing about you." Sam saw me talking and I held out a hand "Hi Sam, nice to see you again." He completely ignored my hand and hugged me, just like Emily had but with more force.

"Hello, Bella! Thanks for getting Jacobs head out of his-"

Emily came up behind him and held a finger to his lips. "No swearing!"

He laughed and sighed. "Yes mother."

"You boys are lucky to have _such_ a caring mother around for you. Who else would make you feasts? Don't go talking to me like that." She kidded with him, putting a hand on her hips absent mindedly.

"I know, and we all love you for it." He kissed her temple, then traced her scare marks down to her neck. I looked away, not wanting to test the whole that I had been working on stitching together for so long.

The boys were in the living room now, and me and Emily were alone.

"Emily, I have a favor to ask." I confessed.

"Yes Bella?"

"When we were at the campfire Saturday, I saw you taking notes. Did you take notes on the legends after I left?" I asked.

"Of course I did, Billy wanted me to record them, the ones he had were ruined by god-knows-what."

"Okay, would you mind it if I borrowed them? I was really into the stories, but I guess I was tired too." I confessed.

She laughed. "You should have seen your face, you looked so determined to stay awake!" She was laughing to herself at the memory.

"How late did you end up staying?" I was curious to see how long the legends could have taken, or how many I may have missed.

"I don't know, pretty late. You only missed 1 story though, it was a good one." She said.

"Haven't you heard them before?" I asked, confused.

"No, I usually wasn't interested on being the only human girl listening in, but when I found out you were coming-" She trailed off.

"Yeah, I got it. I was nervous to intrude too." I mentioned. She stayed still until I broke the silence. "The notebook?"

She popped up "Oh yeah, right, sorry." Emily rummaged through some drawers in the kitchen until she came across a one subject blue notebook. It was labeled 'Quileutes' on the cover in black pen, and she had to go through about ten pages before she found the myth I was asking of.

"Here it is." She handed the papers to me, satisfied.

"In the margin, it was labeled 'the 3rd wife'.

I was confused, and turned the page to show her the title 'the 3rd wife'?

She nodded encouragingly and I resumed to the messy writing that results from rushing.

The legend picked up right where I left off. "The fear was not empty, for they did not have long to wait. The creature they had killed had a mate, another blood drinker, who came to the Quileutes seeking revenge. The stories say that the Cold Woman was the most beautiful thing human eyes had ever seen. She looked like the goddess of the dawn when she entered the village that morning: the sun shining for once, and it glittered off her white skin and lit the golden hair that flowed down to her knees. Her face was magical in its beauty, her eyes black in her white face. Some fell to their knees to worship her.

"She asked something in a high, piercing voice, in a language no one had ever heard. The people were dumbfounded, not knowing how to answer her. There was none of Taha Aki's blood among the witnesses but one small boy. He clung to his mother and screamed that the smell was hurting his nose. One of the elders, on his way to council, heard the boy and realized what had come among them. He yelled for the people to run. She killed him first.

"There were twenty witnesses to the Cold Woman's approach. Two survived, only because she grew distracted the blood, and paused to sate her thirst. They ran to Taha Aki, who sat in counsel with the other elders, his sons, and the third wife.

"Yaha Uta transformed into his spirit wolf as soon as he heard the news. He went to destroy the blood drinker alone. Taha Aki, his third wife, his sons, and his elders followed behind him. At first they could not find the creature, only the evidence of her attack. Bodies lay broken, a few drained of blood, strewn across the road where she'd appeared. Then they heard the screams and hurried to the harbor.

"A handful of Quileutes had run to the ships for refuge. She swam after them like a shark, and broke the bow of their boat with her incredible strength. When the ship sank, she caught those trying to swim away and broke them, too.

"She saw the great wolf on the shore, and she forgot about the fleeing swimmers. She swam so fast she was a blur and came, dripping and glorious, to stand before Yaha Uta. She pointed at him with one white finger and asked another incomprehensible question. Yaha Uta waited. It was a close fight. She was not the warrior her mate had been. But Yaha Uta was alone – there was no one there to distract her fury from him. When Yaha Uta lost, Taha Aki screamed in defiance. He limped forward and shifted into an ancient, white-muzzled wolf. The wolf was old, but this was Taha Aki the Spirit Man, and his rage made him strong. The fight began again.

"Taha Aki's third wife had just seen her son die before her. Now her husband fought, and she had no hope that he could win. She'd heard every word the witnesses to the slaughter had told the council. She's heard the story of Yaha Uta's first victory, and knew that his brother's diversion had saved him.

"The third wife grabbed a knife from the belt of one of the sons who stood beside her. They were all young sons, and not yet men, and she knew they would die when their father failed. The third wife ran toward the Cold Woman with the dagger raised high. The Cold Woman smiled, barely distracted from her fight with the old wolf. She had no fear of the weak human or the knife that would not even scratch her skin, and she was about to deliver the death blow to Taha Aki.

"And then the third wife did something the Cold Woman did not expect. She fell to her knees at the blood drinker's knees and plunged the knife into her own heart.

"Blood spurted through the third wife's fingers and splashed against the Cold Woman. The Blood drinker could not resist the lure of fresh blood leaving the third wife's body. Instinctively, she turned to the dying woman, for one second entirely consumed by thirst.

"Taha Aki's teeth closed around her neck.

"That was not the end of the fight, but Taha Aki was not alone now. Watching their mother die, two young sons felt such rage that they sprang forth as their spirit wolves, though they were not yet men. With their father, they finished the creature.

"Taha Aki never rejoined the tribe. He never changed back to a man again. He lay for one day beside the body of the third wife, growling whenever anyone tried to touch her, then he went into the forest and never returned.

"Trouble with the cold ones was rare from that time on. Taha Aki's sons guarded the tribe until their sons were old enough to take their places. There were never more than three wolves at a time. It was enough. Occasionally a blood drinker would come through these lands, but they were taken by surprise, not expecting the wolves. Sometimes a wolf would die, but never were they decimated again like that first time. They'd learned how to fight the cold ones, and they passed the knowledge on, wolf mind to wolf mind, spirit to spirit, father to son.

"Time passed, and the descendants of Taha Aki no longer became wolves when they reached manhood. Only in a great while, if a cold one was near, would the wolves return. The cold ones always came in ones and twos, and the pack stayed small."

I noticed what seemed to be a note from Emily, saying the legend shifts into something different, no longer about the third wife.

"A bigger coven came, and your own great-grandfathers prepared to fight them off. But the leader spoke to Ephraim Black as if he were a man, and promised not to harm the Quileutes. His strange yellow eyes gave some proof to his claim that they were not the same as the other blood drinkers. The wolves were outnumbered; there was no need for the cold ones to offer a treaty when they could have won the fight. Ephraim accepted. They've stayed true to their side, though their presence does tend to draw in others.

"And their numbers have forced a larger pack than the tribe has ever seen. Except, of course, in Taha Aki's time, and so the sons of our tribe again carry the burden and share the sacrifice their fathers endured before them."

Emily's notes were barely legible, but they were very significant. I realized, that, Jacob and Old Quil had not wanted me to go and rest, but they didn't want me to hear the legends that go in depth about the description of the Cold Ones-more specifically my cold ones.

"Thanks Emily." I said, realizing she was waiting for me to hand the notebook back.

"No problem, Bella. Is that all you came up here for?" She asked

I put my hand on my heart and chuckled a little. "NO! I would never come and use you!" I touched her arm and she laughed with me.

"Where are the boys off to _now_?" She asked.

"I don't know. I just hope they aren't wolves anymore. They totally set each other off all the time." I said.

"I know! It's because of some stupid male dominance thing, I think." She said.

"Yeah, the whole, alpha stuff. It's all confusing really." She agreed, and I was thankful.

"They'll get over it though, I hope."

"Yep.l I _am_ worried about my little cousins though." She sighed and rested her chin in the balls of her hand.

"Who are your cousins?" and why are you worried about them?

"Leah and Seth, you didn't know?" Wow. That….

"Wow…I mean…Jake told… me about the whole…. imprint thing, but it must be _really hard_ because you two are related. But then again, it's not so hard to believe you and Seth are related, your both so kind hearted."

"Aww, thanks Bells. I'd say the same about you and Charlie, but no offense to him, I like you better." I laughed with her. You can certainly tell me and Charlie are related, though.

"Can I ask you something?" I took it that wasn't Emily's question.

"Sure, anything."

"Do you ever get….scared?" She seemed unsure of herself, trying not to offend me.

"Of what?"

"You know, vampires….tryin' to kill ya." She was letting her eyes wander over the kitchen, studying the granite harder than needed.

"No. Death comes to everyone. It could be, a car accident, a natural death, or a murder. The fact that vampires are trying to kill me, I don't know, it just doesn't affect me the way it should. Do you ever get scared?" I paused for a second, and she shook her head no. "Maybe, if Edward wasn'ta vampire, it might seem scarier. But, since he is, I'm really not afraid."

"But, what does Edward have to do with it?" She asked. It was getting a little personal, and I figured it'd be okay if I got personal with her too.

"Let me put it this way, if some random man came up to you and said he was a werewolf, would you believe him?" I was going to press her about the scars too, but thought she might be upset with me.

"No, I guess I see your point."

"How long have you been wondering?" I asked.

"A while."

"How long is a while?"

"I dunno." I chuckled a little.

Out in the distance we heard snarling, and then Emily sighed. She looked out the window to see two wolves, which I knew to be Jacob and Sam, fighting with one another.

"Are they serious?" I asked, my eyes couldn't seem to tear away from the window. She went into a cabinet where she found two pairs of ripped shorts and two pairs of black sneakers from Wal-Mart.

"No. Sometimes, when they get bored, they'll start making fun of each other, then they'll test each other to see who can 'phase on the fly' the best."

"Phase on the fly?" I asked, looking out the window still. "What's that?"

She laughed to herself "It's when they phase up in the air. Sam said it's not easy to turn like that, so when they do, they think it's pretty cool." She rolled her eyes. "Male dominance."

"Yeah," I laughed with her. "Weird."

**A/N: Okay, that was a **_**really**_** long chapter, like 14 pages! You must be pretty impressed. Just how impressed are you? Tell me in a review. Here, if you don't want to type a review, copy and past one of these, it'll take two seconds and I'll appreciate it just as well!**

**:) :( :{) 3 :P ;) There, now you have no excuse to not review!**

**But if you don't review, I'll be forced to make Jacob and Edward battle to the death, and they'll **_**both**_** die!**


	10. Chapter 10 Bella's Draft

**So, I have a story for all of you. Remember that big power outage in the Northwest? Well, there was one. It knocked my power out for a full week. I had nothing to do, but write for FF! I wrote all the way up until chapter 18, so now all I have to do is upload them. Sometimes, I don't even know what I upload. That's what happened last night. I was completely and totally unaware that I left you with a cliffhanger! I got a lot of reviews, and favorites yesterday, and quite honestly I was feeling good! I couldn't stand to leave you guys hanging for another week, so here is your third weekend chapter, all because you guys are so determined to flood my inbox! (I'm not going to be spoiling you like this all the time, you know)**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER ENDS ON WHAT I CONSIDER TO BE A MINI CLIFF HANGER. DANGER AHEAD.**

**Things are getting good guys, this is the climax!**

"Dear Edward,

Things are bad. You are not the only one who has been suffering. I haven't told you what life was like without you, it was horrible. For a week I didn't eat, or sleep. They tried to send me home, and I threw a fit. Nothing mattered anymore, my world ceased to exist. I missed you, I felt like I could never love again. When you left, so did I. You have my soul, but my body stays here. I can't take it anymore. I love you I love you I love you. I don't want to take another breath on this world without you.

Victoria is back. She's been around lately. Wants me dead she does. Nothing new really, bunch of vampires tryin' to kill me (as Emily thoroughly explained to me that if it were her in place of me, she'd be running for the hills). She's as crafty as ever.

That's why I'm making this email. Maybe one day, you'll come back and see this computer, and know why I'm dead. She's on her way to kill me right now. Quil and Paul are here to help, but they don't really have that much faith in themselves. I figured, writing the drafts helped you, so it might help me.

I was wrong. This doesn't help at all. It's taunting me, you're just one button away.

But I wouldn't burden you that way, so this is goodbye.

Love, forever and always, Bella."

It must have been hard for Edward to not send all those emails, because I know it's hard for me now. Quil and Paul want to take me away, out of state. It's all like Deja vou really, being whisked away from deadly vampires.

Emily feels bad for me, but I assured her it's no biggy. I've never been afraid to die. I wrote that email in my drafts while I was packing a few things. I had to write a note to Charlie, explaining that I was going on a short trip with the la push gang.

Plus, I think you could call last spring a rehearsal dinner for dying. It was like a 'this is how your life will come to an end' seminar or something. Whoever was making these things happen had a sick, twisted sense of humor. But, it didn't matter to them, because…

Here we were again, same old same old.

"Are you almost ready Bella?"

"Yeah, be right there Quil." I said, putting in the last of my belongings into a duffle bag. I eyed my laptop for a second before throwing it in too.

"Okay."

I walked out the door and locked it behind me.  
>"Ready to go?" He asked.<p>

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Good answer." He chuckled.

"That's me—I laugh at death."

"Yeah, you sure are calmer then the rest of us are." He admitted.

"I'm not really calm, on the inside I'm screaming, panicking and telling you guys to get the heck out of here. I don't know, there's something inside me telling me not to worry about a thing, but there's another part telling the other side to go on a hike."

Quil kind of just stared at me for a moment, until he said "Nice to know."

"Yep. So, where's the rest of the pack?"

"Last time we checked, they were in the middle of Canada." He said.

"Oh. Tell them to get sleep, at least 8 hours. It's no use running back now."

"Way to have hope in us Bells. We are going to try our hardest to get you, and the rest of us out of this mess alive." He looked genuinely hurt.

"It's not that I don't have hope, it's that I do. You guys will be just fine, I think."

"Yeah, we're hoping we can win in that 2 against 1 scenario. I mean, you heard the legends. They didn't have _any_ experience, nor did they know what to expect but that one guy got away." He said. "I'm just hoping we can make a clean break."

"Yeah, if anything I want you guys to get away."

"What?" He asked, shocked.

"Well, if it looks rough, I don't want you to continue fighting, I want you to _leave_."

"You mean…if things get tough, the tough go running?"

"Precisely."

"Isabella Marie Swan we are going to try our hard as heck to get you back to Charlie, and I don't want any trouble from you. Did you not hear that when I told you earlier?" He said viciously.

"Sure, sure." I brushed it off.

"Are we almost ready to go, Emily?" I asked. She was packing her things and coming with us, so that when we met up with Sam she'd be able to see him. She packed some things in my duffle, and was working on another bag now.

"Almost Bellsy. I just got to get one more thing—"

"Em, that's what you said 5 jeans ago." I rolled my eyes.

"You just don't know Paul. He loses his temper a lot."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked. I didn't really see the relationship with losing your temper and having enough ripped jeans for the boys.

"Oh, when we lose our temper, we change into wolves involuntarily." Paul said.

"Oh, yeah, I think I remember Jake telling me about that once." I thought of the story about Emily's scars.

"Yeah, he probably said something to you about it because of my…condition." Emily was definitely hitting a soft spot.

"Yep…" It became a little awkward after that.

"So, what's the plan again?"

"Well, we're going to drive about 100 miles east, then we're gonna take you guys on our backs for the rest of the way trying to get to them. You see, if we put you guys on our backs, our smell will be too strong for her to be able to detect anything other than wolf, or at least that's what we're going to assume. Is everything clear?" He asked, pointedly looking at me more than Emily.

"Crystal." I nodded.

"Okay, then. Let's get a move on!"

We all climbed into the car, me and Emily in the back and Thing one and Thing two in the front. Thing one, driving none the less. Oh, wait, you don't know who thing one is…

Lucky you.

"Finally some action!" Paul said with a sigh "I haven't done _anything_ in the last couple weeks. There's no fun in this if we can't show off every once in a while." Paul flashed a toothy grin, revealing pearly white teeth. I guess he sees his condition as more of a gift than Jacob does. I'm sure Jacob gets annoyed with this one, easy.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, heaven forbid you shouldn't be able to show off your freakiness."

"HEY! It's not freakiness, it's coolness…" He pouted, sticking his bottom lip out. For a second he reminded me of Emmett, but before I could dwell on the fact I shook my head, trying to clear it of any emotion. "Plus, if we weren't freaks you'd be dead." I didn't respond as Quil punched his arm.

"Are you kidding me? That's like, the least helpful thing you could have done. I swear, it's surprising you think at all considering the things that come out of your mouth sometimes. I don't want to hear anymore from the peanut gallery." Quil was not a good whisperer, because I caught every word. He smiled at me, as if he had not said what he did, and I only sighed in response.

"Ignore them, they're like this all the time." Emily told me, flinging her thumb past her shoulder towards Paul's seat in the front. Alas you found out who thing one was, or is rather.

"Will do." I nodded. I folded my legs up onto the seat, preparing myself for a long ride. I stared out the window at the blurry patches of green floating past me as we drove out of town.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Emily asked, catching me staring.

"Yeah, I always thought it was. Makes you wonder what the world was like before humanity. It's hard to imagine New York City as just woods, now isn't it?"

She let out a small laugh "Yeah, your right. Maybe in the future Antarctica will be modernized, and it'll be just as glamorous as anywhere else."

"I wouldn't hold your breath on that one Em." I rolled my eyes. I couldn't think of anyone who'd want to invest in making a suitable living space in the freezing weather.

"Why not? Just because it seems ridiculous _now_? Some man once said it was foolish to stay somewhere it was always hot, but then one fellow came along and proved him wrong. You never know what the future holds if you don't look at all the possibilities first. Some people, who sound crazy at one time could be perfectly right later on." She ranted, all in one, quick and fast breath. "Look at that one guy who knew the world was round! He's known worldwide now. Don't be a part of the crowd, Bella."

"Whoa, didn't mean to offend you, there Sally." I snorted.

"Just saying." She rolled her eyes. "I don't like being proven wrong."

"Well, no one is _always _right." I pointed out.

"Emily is." Quil and Paul said simultaneously.

"Oh yeah?" I asked. The both nodded vigorously.

"Can't think of a time where she hasn't been." Paul pointed out.

"Well, then Ms. Perfect," I said under my breath.

"C'mon, we all have qualities we are proud of." Quil laughed.

"My humor," Paul added for effect. The funny thing was, nothing he ever said made me laugh.

"My natural ability for problem solving." Quil said.

"My perfectness." Em added.

They all waited for me to add something, and I realized I didn't have any good qualities.

"I don't really think I've got any."

"Yes you do! I can name at least 10 off the top of my head." Emily rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Seriously Bella? Come one now, you are like one of the best people I know." Quil stated.

"I think you give me too much credit." I whispered with a blush.

"Fine, we'll name your Qualities then," Emily started, but Quil interrupted before she was able to finish.

"You're a good friend."

"You're brave." Paul put in.

"You're selfless." Emily put a hand on my shoulder.

"You're kindhearted."

"You can keep a secret."

"You always have a plan."

"You're very motherly."

"You're gorgeous." Emily rolled her eyes and caressed the area on my face where hers had scars.

That made me blush hard, and she felt the heat under my hand.

"You're dependable."

"You're honest."

"You'd tell it to me straight," Paul turned to look at me, and I nodded. I wasn't one to sugar coat anything.

"You're determined."

"You're loving,"

"You _never_ complain."

"You're funny." I don't think I've ever made myself laugh.

"Bella, we all love you. You really need to get a new mirror or _something_ because you just do _not_ see yourself clearly." Emily gave me a hug.

"Thanks, Em."

"I just wish you weren't miserable all the time." She traced my frown with the pad of her thumb.

"Yeah, me too." I sighed.

"How much longer?" Paul whined at Quil.

"2 more hours before we ditch the car, and if I'm right 4 more hours all together."

We all sighed in unsion. Quil turned on the radio and Emily started singing along to Katy Perry, while I put my head in my hands and feel asleep on the cold window of Quil's car.

"Bella, honey, wake up."

"Just shake her already! Tapping her shoulder isn't going to get you anywhere. Slap her face if you have to! Cold water would also work, if you were wondering." I heard Paul say. The car was stopped, and I assumed it was time for it to get left behind.

"What?" I asked, waking up. I tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes so that Emily's face wouldn't be blurry, but made no improvement.

"We're at a food court, the boys got hungry. I thought you might like some dinner as well?" She asked.

"Yeah, thanks. Oh and Paul?" He looked up at me "Don't you dare slap her!" I threatened and him and Quil had a fit of laughter.

"She's funny." Quil reminded Paul, who nodded.

"And she told it to me straight."

I completely ignored them, and just said "I was hoping it was time for us to go on foot, to be honest." as we approached the entrance.

"Yeah, me too. The car ride was so long, we thought you were never going to wake up."

"Well, I fell asleep because of _your_ lovely singing. TGIF?" I asked, my eyebrows raised higher than my hairline.

"Sorry about that, I couldn't help myself." She said.

"I was going to strangle you." I said, shaking my head.

"You know, I get that a lot."

"Death threats? Yeah, me too." I laughed to myself.

"Wow, how can you joke about you know what?" We were entering a crowded food court, and the boys were steering us in the direction of a buffet.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

Emily was carrying a coach purse that Quil slid of her shoulder. He dug through it in search for money, and was finally satisfied at the sight of a wallet.

"Hello, welcome to _Golden Corral_, how many?" A fake cheery woman asked once it was our turn in line.

"4 adults."

"2 monsters." I huffed under my breath—earning a not so subtle glare from Quil and Paul. "Well you eat like ones."

Emily tried unsuccessfully to hide her laughter with a cough.

"That'll be 25 dollars." She said as she got sodas of our choice from the machine. Quil handed her the money and we were off.

"A drive-through would have been quicker." I said.

"That wouldn't have been enough for them." Emily inclined her chin towards Paul and Quil who were just ahead of us, picking out a table. We found a little table that would hold four, in the end. The boys took off while me and Emily set our jackets down on the backs of two chairs in the table. "And a lot more expensive." She added.

"They have really good shrimp here." Emily suggested.

"I'm not a big shellfish eater." I scrunched my nose up and shook my head.

"Really? You seem like it."

"Yeah, no. I'll probably just grab some regular meat, or something." I said motioning for her to go on without me. She nodded and I went to see what they had to offer.

There was some turkey, and a meatloaf out. I found a regular cheese pizza and a salad bar, and settled for that. I had never been much of a big-girl eater, because I was never raised on expensive food.

When I came back to the table, everyone had already started eating. Emily had shrimp, cocktail sauce and a salad, while the boys each had two plates.

Paul's plates consisted of 4 hamburgers, 2 pieces of roast beef and a slab of steak with mash potatoes and gravy on the side while Quil opted for steak rather than roast beef. They were both getting ready to dig in when I sat down.

"Salad girls—it figures. That's why they're so skinny." Paul said in distaste.

"I am _not_ too skinny, I'm perfectly average." I huffed, sitting down. "Salads are _good_."

"Leave us alone, not everyone eats like a pig you know." Emily crossed her arms.

"Yeah, well not everyone needs as much _energy_ as we do. You wouldn't understand."

Emily began diving into her shrimp after taking a few bites of salad.

"Bet I would. Leah doesn't eat like the rest of you, and she does juts as much." She protested.

"Yeah, but Leah's not much of a _fighter._" Quil said, laughing.

"Well, that's funny since I _know_ she kicks _both_ your butts when you race." She said, chuckling.

"That's just because-"

"All these excuses must tire you guys out. I guess _that's_ where the food is going."

I gestured to their plates. Most of it was already gone, but me and Emily were only about a quarter finished.

"Hmph."

"Babies." I muttered.

"Is there anything I can get you?" The male waiter asked me, specifically.

"Yeah, actually can I get another coke?" Paul said,

"Yeah, sure, Anything for you miss?" He asked me again.

"I need one too." Quil said, trying to get his attention.

"Anything else?" He asked me, again. It was making me uncomfortable, and I didn't know what to say really.

"No, that'll be al thanks." Emily said. The waiter nodded and walked away, but not before smiling at me one last time.

I turned back at Em who was already laughing.

"He totally is in love." She said.

"You're engaged! Surely he saw the ring." I said, taking her hand in mine,

"Not with me stupid," She took her hand back and wrapped it around her fork. "With _you_."

"No, he wasn't." I stabbed a piece of lettuce.

"Are you kidding? He totally is. The only upside is that my drink will come faster." Paul added.

"Why will your drink come faster?" I asked, confused.

"_Because,_" he rolled his eyes. "He'll be wanting to see more of you."

"Uggh. This will be a fun dinner." I sat back in my seat. The vinyl screeched in protest, but I didn't care.

"Don't worry, we won't be staying much longer."

"How come?" I wondered.

"We only have so much distance between us and crazy, Bella."

"What?"

"Oh, I'm sorry you have a name for her, umm…Victoria? Yes, we only have so long until Victoria finds us." He said, more surely this time.

"Oh, okay,"

"Here are your drinks, if you need anything else, please do _not_ hesitate to ask."

"Actually, I think we're ready for the check." I said, flashing a modest smile. I didn't want him to get the wrong idea, but I didn't want to appear as rude either.

"Are you sure? You just got here." He seemed truly upset.

"Yeah, we're on a short lunch run."

"Okay, well I'll send the check over ASAP."

And with that he turned and walked away.

"He won't be back for a while."

"And why not?" I turned to Emily. "I thought Paul said he'd be wanting to see more of me?"

"He wants you here as long as possible. Heck, he's probably in the camera room right now watching you eat." I rolled my eyes, but then looked at the camera before responding. "And before the drinks came fast because he didn't know he was cutting out of your time here." She added before I ate once again.

"That'd be creepy."

We sat there for a while, just waiting for lover boy to return.

Finally, after 10 minutes he came back. "Here you are." And he set down a black leather case with a white check hanging over the top.

We paid the bill and left a small tip before leaving.

"The receipt had his number on it." Emily nudged my shoulder.

"Yeah, I tried to ignore that."

"Well, at least he was cute." She shrugged.

"He was? I didn't really get a good look at his face."

"You never do Bella, ever." She rolled her eyes.

"It's like, once they turn away from you, you don't remember them at all." She said in disgust.

"I have eyes for only one man, and he's somewhere eating a lion." I rolled my eyes.

"Mine's tracking a vampire."

"I don't know where mine is." Quil pouted.

I raised my eyebrows. I was unaware Quil was dating anyone.

"My imprint I mean." He decided to explain further.

"Oh, so does every wolf have one?" I asked.

"We don't really know, but I want one. I want what Sam has." Emily raised her eye brows. "I didn't mean _you_ I meant your love. You two always look so happy together. Sometimes it hurts to look at." He smiled a little.

"Yeah, we're pretty happy together." Paul unlocked the car and slid into the driver's seat.

"Hey, Emily can I have a snack?" Quil asked, not 5 minutes later.

"Man, I knew I forgot something." She said, angered at herself.

"Oh, Bella, before I forget another thing I have something to tell you."

"What?" I asked, turning my torso in her direction.

"You know that email you made? You accidently left it as a draft. We had internet connection, so I sent it for ya. You're welcome."

Oh…..

My…

God…

"EMILY! THAT WAS MEANT TO STAY AS A DRAFT!"

"Wait, what? Why would anyone do that?"

"Edward wasn't supposed to get that! Oh my god Emily what have you done?"

"I'm sorry Bells, I was just trying to help…" she had a bona fide look on her face, but I was too angry to care.

"Well, you can certainly put a dent on your perfect record."

"Ouch."

**A/N: Yep, and so the drafts create another complication. You all get to see the aftermath of this horrible mess next week, but before that give me some love! It's easy, just press that button glowing down there, you know you want to. I mean, after all, I did give you a nice 11 pages of reading to do!**

**If you don't review, I'll make Edward become in cahoots with Victoria and he'll eat Bella. MWAWHAHAH! EVILWARD!**

**Don't hate me, I warned you about that mini cliff hanger!**

**Oh, and, incase you didn't catch this: Paul and Quil were right about the whole back riding thing. But, their scents are also overpowering Emily and Bella while they are just in the car, only the scent is vaguly mixed with gasoline. There are teasers on my profile, if you want to take a look.**


	11. Chapter 11 Isabella Rose

"Quil, throw me your phone." I said, in a hard tone.

"What, why?" he asked, and made no move of doing what I asked of him.

"Because," I rolled my eyes. "I _know_ you have unlimited internet and I need to check my email! Now give me the god—"

"No swearing." Even in the tenses situations, Emily was a mother. Her voice was shaky though, because she knew she was the cause for this. I guess I couldn't really fully blame her, though. Why did I even write that stupid draft?

"Give me the phone!" I yelled once more.

"Okay, fine. Here it is." He tossed me the newest version of the Iphone. Luckily, Alice had this before it came out so I already knew how to navigate it.

"Can you bring up Isabella Swans email?" I pleaded.

"_Bringing up 'Isabella Swan's email'_ " The device said to me. Finally it opened up I logged in and had one new message from B.E.A.T.

"Bella love,

You should have told me this sooner. I cannot believe I let things get down to this. I am terribly stupid and sorry. I guess I assumed if we left, then mythical creatures would leave your life too. I'm coming for you Bella, hold on.

Love, Edward."

It was short, and chaste but it told me what I needed.

He was coming.

I wasn't home, and that's where he was headed.

And if Paul and Quil's plan works...he won't be able to find me.

"We have to turn back." I said each word with precise pronunciation. My tone was firm, and my decision was set, but so was Paul and Quil's.

"What? Why?" Emily asked "Let me see that."

She took the phone from my hands and mouthed the words as she read them.

"What did you send to him?" She asked. I raised my eye brows at her.

"What did _you_ send to him? It was a stupid email, I told him about Victoria, and how awful I was when he left, man I told him _everything_." I looked off in the distance, trying to imagine Edward's pained expression as he read the email. He must have worried the entire family, especially Esme. They had a tendency to blame my faults on themselves. Now they were running half way across the country from god-knows-where to try and save my pathetic life. He doesn't need to feel guilty. Oh GOD what have I done? What has Emily done?

"We're not turning back." Quil said sincerely. Even though I knew he didn't have to, his eyes stay locked onto the road, studying intensely the red light we were paused at.

"Quil—we _have_ to!" I threw my hands in the air. There was simply no other solution, if I ever wanted to see Edward again.

"No, we don't Bella. We're not turning back just to see your boyfriend." Paul intercepted. He huffed, and let out a small chuckle, which was only coal to my burning fury.

"Are you kidding me? That's not why I want to turn around! He can _help!_ He knows Victoria better than anyone. C'mon, we have to turn around _now._" I looked out the rear window, and endless highways was all I could see for miles.

"Reply." Quil told me.

"What?"

"_Reply_ to the email, tell him the plan." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, yeah, of course." I felt stupid for not responding earlier.

"Dear Ed, (I knew he hated that nickname, but it was really hard to type on such a tiny screen.)

Im with Quil & Paul We r-"

"Hey Quil, where are we?" I asked.

"Just leaving Port Angeles."

"We r Port Angeles u mite not b able to track us Q&P wont turn, srry.

Love Bella"

"Think he'll reply?" She asked.

"Maybe, if he has internet on his phone, but I don't know." I said honestly. I knew that Alice did, and Rosalie also, but Edward?

"Hopefully, he does."

"Hopefully, Alice can see us." I rolled my eyes at Edward's stupidity. For someone 110 years old, you'd think he'd be wiser. He should spend some time around Seth…I wonder how he's doing…

"Of course Alice can _see_ us, she has perfect sight." Emily said with a laugh.

"What? That doesn't make any sense, Em."

"How so?"

"Her visions aren't _perfect._" I rolled my eyes. "They change."

"Okay, _you're_ not making any sense." Paul said.

"Oh, sorry I forgot I didn't tell you guys." I laughed at _my stupidity. _While they were talking about actual _sight_, I was talking about her visions.

"Some vampires have extra powers, or senses you could say. Edward is a mind reader, Jasper can manipulate emotions, and Alice can see visions of the future." I said.

"Whoa, you know, I've always been glad that I'm a werewolf, but now I'm kind of jealous." Paul said, looking a little shocked.

"Oh, so yeah, hopefully Alice _can_ see us." Em agreed now.

"I just don't know what's going to happen anymore. It's just one thing after another after—"

Quils phone did some annoying ringtone which he said signified a new email. He threw the phone to me for the second time today and I clicked the white box on the main screen.

"Dear Bella,

Why wouldn't I be able to track you? Your scent is pretty strong, and memorable. I don't think you need to worry about this. We are not far from you, just stay in touch okay? Alice can't see anything, we are all worried sick for you. Esme says hi, by the way."

He forgot to sign it, but I didn't blame him.

"What's it say?"

"Um, he says he's not far and to stay in touch." I nodded to myself.

"Oh, okay. Why don't you just call him?"

I thought the idea over for a second, but I don't think I'd be able to stay in control if I heard his voice again. I decided to just write another email.

"Dear, Ed

The wolf's sent is goin 2 b maskin mine, so it mite b hardr. Srry. Tell Esme I said hi too, & tht I lov u all.

Lov Bella"

I stared at the phone for a second before I decided I needed this car to turn around, and the only way to get that was to argue, and I was naturally gifted at that.

"If he's close to Victoria, we wouldn't want to give him away. Why don't one of you like go wolf or something now, so that we can turn around and head for Edward's direction. I know you don't want to-but listen. The whole reason we are continuing on forward is so that we can meet up with the rest of the pack, am I right?" I asked, and they nodded, my qui to continue. "Okay, and we are doing that because there would be more people against Victoria, but there are only 4 more wolves waiting for us, and counting you two, 6 in all. If we turn and head for Edward, it would be far smarter because not only would there be more people, but there would be more talents as well. There are 7 vampires, and 2 wolves, so that would be 9 fighters in all. If I passed 1st grade—and I assure you I did—that's more than 6. So, are we turning or not?"

I saw that I had put a crack in the ice, I didn't know if I had gotten through or not, though.

"It does seem logical." I had made a break, I'm seeing the water. Quil was always more, optimistic then Paul.

"Yeah, but Sam said to come to him _no matter what._"

"Sam, didn't know about Edward, though." I added.

"Sam's the alpha, whether he knows or not it's our duty to follow him." Paul was not moving, I hadn't even made a dent in him. God, I don't have a sledgehammer.

"Well, it's not _my_ duty to follow him. If you guys want, go ahead and run to Sam. Me and Emily can use to car and—"

"Um, Bella?"

"Hold on Em,"

"But Bella, I don't really think I want to go with you, no offense."

"What? Why?" I asked. "You'd be perfectly safe."

"Yeah, and I know that, it's just I don't really know them, and if anything happens—I want to be with Sam."

"I can respect that. So, I guess we're continuing on."

"Sorry Bells."

"It's okay Quil, you're just doing what you _think_ is right." I pursed my lips from saying anything further.

Before long the slender phone in my hand vibrated, causing me to jump and Paul to laugh. I let out a small sigh before pressing the box on the screen.

"Dear Bella,

Get away from the wolves. They are young, and stupid and dangerous. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner, but you need to find a way out of that car, and fast. Victoria's not far now, we might have 10 more minutes on her. Hurry, we may not be able to make it on time, and if you are only with the wolves, things could end badly. Please, try.

Love, EDWARD." He probably didn't appreciate the fact that I was calling him Ed in my emails, but if he knew how dinky the screen was, maybe he'd understand…

"What does _this _one say?" I could hear my own heart pounding in my ears as I thought desperately for an answer.

"It says, that, um, Victoria's 10 minutes away." I nodded to myself.

"Really? Let me see." Em said, grabbing the phone from my hand.

"NO! Emily give it back to me." I said, grabbing for it, but with each grab she just held it farther away.

"Why, you don't want me to _read_ it?" She chuckled to herself.

"Emily, seriously, knock it off and give me the phone." I was ontop of her, and finally I saw my escape.

The window was rolled down, and if she held that phone any higher, it would be next to the window. If I happened to knock the phone out of her hand, no one would be able to read the email, and it could help Edward.

"HEY! GUYS WHAT THE HECK THAT WAS MY PHONE! I CAN'T AFFORD ANOTHER ONE! NICE GOING GUYS. SH-"

"No swearing." Emily whispered.

"Well this is just perfect now isn't it."

"Bella!" I'd know that voice anywhere.

"Edward."

**(I was seriously considering ending it there)**

"Bella! We have to get you out of here." By now the car was screeched at a halt and all the windows were rolled down. Edward threw open the door, and for a second it was just him and I. I hadn't seen his face in so long, and I was taking in as much as I could get. His face was a perfect and flawless white. His hair was his normal messy array, making anyone's heart melt. The button down plaid shirt was skin tight around his arms and down to his abs, at which point it lets loose a little for breathing room. He never wore skinny jeans, for which I was thankful, but opted for a more loose fitting jean with faded blue color. His eyes were a straight black with purple bruise like shadows framing his lids. He looked like a god.

**(But I didn't because I love you all too much)**

"Edward." Was all I could say.

"I know, we don't have _time_. Emily, are you okay?" He asked, looking past my shoulder to where Emily was speechless.

"U-u-y-yeah." She stuttered. I hadn't realized that Edward was moving impossibly fast, I guess because I was used to it.

"Alice do you see anything?"

"Nothing." I saw her, standing there with Jasper's arm slung around her waist.

I must have really not been paying attention because there were two wolves standing in front of Emily, growling.

"The pack has met up with Victoria." Edward announced, locking eyes with one of the wolves.

"Oh god, is Sam alright?" Emily asked looking Edward in the eye.

"They're all okay, Victoria has ganged up with Laurent. It's 2 against 4, right now they're having more of a cold war than a real battle. She's trying to outsmart them, she's trying to manipulate them. She's _lying. _Tell them not to listen, just attack." He said.

"Good, good."

I couldn't exactly concentrate on what he was saying, I was too busy deciding on whether or not he was actually standing in front of me, holding my waist and kissing my temple, telling me it's all okay.

"Bella, it's okay." He said for the second time. He looked genuinely worried about me, which made tear up. "It's okay, there's no need to cry." He whispered, his ice lips against my jaw.

"They've got her." Edward said, snapping up into the appropriate posture.

"She's cornered, she's looks like she's going to," He winced, and pursed his lips. "It's started."

I looked around at the rest of the family, and was shocked when I didn't see everyone. "Where's Emmett, Carlisle and Esme?" I asked. I would have included Rosalie, but she probably just didn't want to come.

"They took a different route, so they could reach the pack faster, for backup." He explained.

"But-how did they know where the pack would be?"

"Well, we figured out Alice can't see the werewolves. They kind of did a guess and check system, the routes that disappeared were correct. Half of us went this way, the other half went the other way."

"It was hard to decide who went where, because we were all anxious to see you, but in the end it all worked out fine. I'm just ecstatic that I can see you again, apologize in person." He brushed a stray hair out of my face and kissed where his fingers touched. He began stroking down the right side of my face, leaving a trail of fire under his cold touch. I shut my eyes in contentment until he spoke again.

"Bella, do you believe that I _am_ sorry?" He asked. I nodded and took his hand in mine.

"Bella, dear, I love you, more than words can tell, and I wish that I didn't do anything to make you doubt that, but I did; and it was wrong of me. I love you." He tucked my hairs behind my ear in a safe position.

"You got side bangs," he brushed them with the pad of his thumb.

"Yeah, I guess I wanted a change." I said, breaking eye contact.

"Well, _I_ don't think you've succeeded, you're as lovely as ever. You smell exactly the same," He sniffed the top of my head, smiling against my scalp "But you look thinner, what happened?" he looked at my stomach. I never really regained my weight from those first couple of weeks when I didn't eat anything.

"Um, I mean, I guess I don't really know." I stared at my feet and clicked my heels together, something I learned from Jake. It was a nervous habit of his that I picked up.

"Wow, you did that without tripping, I'm proud." Alice came from behind and hugged me.

"Alice! I missed you so much! You're so nosy." I poked.

"I know, but hey if I wasn't, then where would we be?"

"Dead." I whispered, not intending for anyone to hear.

The only reminder I needed of their remarkable hearing was four heads snapping up and looking me dead in the eye (no pun intended).

"Bella, don't talk like that." Alice said.

I laughed, and so did Emily, who was stroking either Quil or Paul's head just for something to do.

"Emily's been correcting her speech for quite some time now Alice. Bella, I never took you for the swearing type." Edward laughed.

"I was around it all the time when you left, hanging with Jake and the Pack."

Alice shot Edward a look that he mirrored. He gazed at me in a that said we'll-be-talking-about-this-later. I nodded in response and he pursed his lips.

Paul, Quil and Edward grimaced, all at the same time. "Laurent did a number on Seth, but he's done for now."

"WHAT? Is Seth okay?" I asked, shocked. I cared about him a lot, not just because he was like a brother, but because he was so young.

"He's fine now, the wolves heal fast. It barely hurt him. He's up and running. They keep trying to go for Victoria's arms, but she's too fast. Leah is staying behind, not really helping." I nodded, expecting as much. "Emmett's got her!" He laughed. "But, Laurent, he got away."

"They cornered her, Emmett came from behind, ripped her head clear off." He smiled, but it was tainted because Laurent was still out there…somewhere…

"Oooo.." He said, laughing as if he was watching something very entertaining movie that no one else saw.

"What is it?" I asked, smiling.

"Let's just say Emily wouldn't approve of Emmett's last words for Vicky." He wiped under his nose and looked at Emily.

"How's Sam?" Emily asked, still uncomfortable around the vampires.

"He's great, actually. They're about 30 miles away, they won't be long." He assured her. I saw her relax, and turned to Jasper accusingly.

He was standing further away than necessary. I spoke up "Am I making you uncomfortable?" I asked.

Jasper laughed once and said "No, I was afraid I was making you uncomfortable. Alice said you weren't mad but—"

"But nothing. Jasper, listen closely. I. AM. NOT. MAD, got it?" I asked, smiling.

"Okay, I just wanted to say I'm sorry, it was truly weak of me." He came closer.

"It was stupid of me too. Let's just, not talk about anything that happened up until…oh about 1 minute ago. Agreed?"

"For now, but we will have to talk about it later." Edward whispered in my ear.

"I know."

"BELLA!" Before I knew it was in the air enclosed by Emmett's iron grip.

"I've missed you _so_ much! Nothing's funny without you around." He said, frowning.

"Ohh..thanks—I think." I scrunched my eyes together in a confused way and smiled.

"No problem! Soo…how are things?"

"Umm…things are good."

There, in the back behind everyone was my favorite sandy colored wolf, Jake.

"Jacob! Oh, I'm so happy you're okay!" I stood up on the balls of my feet so we could be more even, and he hunched his shoulders down. He nuzzled my neck and I pat him on the head. "Still no collar?" I patted his neck again.

He let out a scruffy neck, and then all of a sudden he was attacked by a smaller, less threatening looking wolf who I assumed was Seth. I backed away, though I knew Seth was being careful with me around.

"These are your new best friends?" Emmett raised his eyebrows. I shook my head, not ashamed at all. My gaze never left my boys, though.

"We can…talk later. Right now, though, I think you should get home. Does Charlie know you're gone?" Emmett gave me that same look of undeserved disapproval, and I frowned. I was hoping he'd be different, more open to the new idea.

"I left him a note, but he probably isn't very happy with me." I admitted sheepishly.

"Well, we'll ease him into it." Esme suggested.

"Ease him into what?"

"Us staying here. He's not going to pleased to see me, I can assure you." Edward came from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, making me jump.

I wasn't aware I was crying, really.

"Bella, don't cry…do you not want us to stay?" Edward asked, and I knew by the pitch of his voice he was hoping to god that I didn't say no.

"You're staying?" I ignored the question and just smiled, giving away the answer.

"Of course, never to leave again. You can't get rid of me."

"Not that I would want to." I smiled against his chest. I yawned and I heard Emmett chuckle.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"I haven't heard someone yawn in so long, and you look so funny! Why do you do that anyway?" He asked.

"It's a mystery to mankind." I said, remembering a science project I did on it once.

"It usually means a human is tired." Edward tucked my hair behind my ear carefully, so that his nails wouldn't touch my skin.

"Do you ever wonder what it feels like?" Alice was staring at me, but her mind seemed far, far away from here. "Sleeping, I mean?" She asked.

"It must be wonderful." Esme had the same look as Alice did, only she was smiling.

"Its peaceful, you don't feel cold or tired or uncomfortable. You don't have a worry in the world and sometimes, you get to play in your own little world. The only time I don't like sleep is when I have nightmares." I tried to explain.

"Why, when do you have nightmares?" Edward asked.

"Oh, uh, occasionally, you know…from time to time." Jacob rolled his eyes at me and I shot him a look.

"Where's Rose?" I asked.

"Oh, she wanted to stay behind. She's not far though. Ever since we began emailing, I requested we move closer to you. We were only a state away."

"Today is a special day." Esme smiled at me.

"Why?"

"Today is the day the baby is coming."

"The baby?"

"Rosalie and Emmett's. I told you about it, remember?" Edward said, inhaling my scent from my neck.

"Oh, I just didn't realize it was so soon."

"We've decided on a name." Emmett announced.

"What is it, you wouldn't tell us." Edward rolled his eyes.

"The baby's name is going to be Isabella Rose Cullen." He smiled at me.

"NO WAY! You're naming your baby after me?" I smiled wider than the chesire cat.

"And Rose of course, but yeah. It's going to be BB for short, like baby Bella. We hope she's just like you. The mother has brown hair and brown eyes, the father is blonde haired and blue eyes though, so we really have no idea what it will look like."

"Yes you do, why didn't you have Alice look into it?" I asked.

"We did, but she won't tell any of us. She gave us the birthdate and that's it." Emmett rolled his eyes.

"I can't wait to see her." I imagined a baby Bella, and smiled.

I'll have to talk to Rose later. Edward says she acts like she doesn't miss me, but the more I hear about her, the more it sounds like she does.

**A/N; AWWW! I loved this chapter personally, but go ahead and tell me if you did, or what you want to see in the next ch.  
>If I were you,<strong>

**I'd just review**

**(and please do!)**

**So don't make me regret, **

**Not leaving a threat ;) **


	12. Chapter 12 Desicsions

(**OOC Charlie in this ch.)**

"Dad?"

"Yeah Bells?" He asked. He was still so ecstatic to see me happy, so he wasn't mad at me for taking a 'small vacation' with the 'la push boys'. He just didn't know the source of my sudden joy yet.

"Can I have a friend come over tonight?"

He looked up from his newspaper and smiled at me. His eyes were getting wrinkled with old age and it made him look sincere. "Sure! Who is it, Angela or Jessica or-"

"Actually, it's Alice." Charlie's always had a soft spot for her, ever since I broke my leg last June and Alice helped me shower, saving me and Charlie muchos embaressment. It was just the way things were…and it may have helped that she dazzled him a little. Not in a creepy pedophilic way, but Charlie loves Alice.

"Oh, I didn't know she was back, um, yeah, sure I love Alice."(told you) He nodded, but looked less thrilled. What I wouldn't give to be a mind reader…

"She's already here, at the door I mean." I shrugged.

"Thanks for the heads up then." I nodded and went to open the door. Alice widened her eyes at me, but then went over to Charlie's chair.

"Hi Charlie! It's so nice to see you again!" she gave him a hug which Charlie awkwardly returned.

"You too Alice. You girls have fun tonight. Alice—are you hungry? Bella and I have already eaten." I chuckled, but made it into a cough.

"No, I'm good, thanks though." And with that we headed up the stairs.

"He's not going to be too happy to see Edward. I thought he'd be a lot more welcoming towards me." Alice announced once I sealed the door shut.

"I know, I just have no idea what I'm going to do. It's been two days Alice, he can't stay away forever."

"Yeah, I know. It'll just be hard." She admitted.

"Hey girls, mind if I crash the party?" Edward was standing by the open window in the corner of my room. I laughed at Alice's shocked expression.

"Do you do that a lot?" Her eyes followed him to where he sat next to me on the bed.

"Only every night." He shrugged. "Honestly Alice, you should have expected that I'd be here." He laughed.

"Alright, alright. So, what's the plan?" She looked back and forth between Edward and I.

"I don't know. We were kind of hoping you had something." I said.

"It's all up to me then?" She asked, frowning.

"We could just kind of say it, but why would you guys come back—that's the question we're trying to answer." I explained.

"Well, the cover story was that Carlisle got a good paying job in Los Angeles, why would he want to give that up?" Alice reminded me.

"The hospital went bankrupt?" I suggested.

"No, if the hospital had all that money to give to Carlisle, then why would it go bankrupt?" Edward quickly shot down my idea. "Well, here's one. Esme didn't like the big city, so she got Carlisle to move back. Sounds rational." He said, obviously proud of himself.

"That works," I agreed.

"We'll break the news to Charlie tomorrow, but I have to go hide in the closet for a second.

"Why?" Before he could answer my question, Charlie's head popped in.

"Don't stay up too late, goodnight girls." He warned.

"Night dad."

"Night dad." Alice copied me. He laughed and left the room, leaving us to ourselves. Edward came back out of the closet.

"Ugghh, I hate pretending to sleep." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Charlie's going to bed right now, he won't check on us until he leaves for work in the morning. Are you staying here tonight?" I asked. I honestly wasn't sure what the plan was or how she thought sleepovers worked.

"Ye-AH! I'm going to probably listen to see what you say tonight, Edward always finds it very amusing." She shot him a look.

"You told them!" I frowned.

"There are no secrets in my family, Bella." He laughed. "Our family." There was something more in that phrase that I didn't catch, but him and Alice shared a look that showed me it definitely meant more than he was letting on.

…

We all ended up going down stairs in the living room and watched a movie for the night. I fell asleep on the couch, while Alice 'slept' on the floor.

"She was real bad Alice." I heard Charlie say. They both thought that I was asleep, but I was really just eavesdropping.

"Really?"

"She was like a zombie. The first couple of weeks she didn't eat or drink anything, that's why she's _so_ skinny. Even now I have to remind her to eat lunch, most mornings she won't even eat breakfast. She didn't talk to anyone, she didn't do anything. She tried to fool me, she tried _really_ hard in the beginning. She went out when I forced her to, but never willingly. She asked for that computer, and I gave it to her. Ever since she got it, she was better. She started hanging around Jake and Seth and all of our old friends, and the improvement was incredible. But there's something I have to ask. Is he coming back?" Uh oh. This was _not_ how we were going to break the ice.

"Yeah, actually we're all back. She's coming over to our house today…"

"What! They aren't like…back together are they?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"Yep. They're good for each other Charlie." She said in her best persuasive voice.

"No, they aren't. You know what he did to her, and that can't happen again." I think it's time to wake up. I got up and faked a yawn to let my presence known.

"Mornin' guys. Alice, are you ready to go?" I asked, pretending I didn't just hear the entire conversation.

"Bells, you're not going over there."

"Yes, _I am_ Dad." I crossed my arms.

"You're not seeing him anymore, I won't allow it." He took the same stance as me, trying to be intimidating.

"Fine." Alice looked at me, wide eyed.

"OH, well, that was easy. It was nice seeing you Alice but I think it's time for you to—"

"I didn't mean fine I won't see him, I mean fine I'll move out." Alice let out a whoosh of a breath and at the same time Charlie gasped.

"You're not old enough! Bells don't do this." He begged.

"I'm going to Alice's house, you can figure it out." I said, taking Alice's hand. "By Dad." I grabbed my keys and slammed the door behind me.

"He'll let you stay, but he's not happy about it." Alice assumed the driver's position and we pulled out of the driveway.

"I know."

…

"Rosalie, I think we should talk."

"About what Bella?" She wasn't being brutal towards me, but her tone wasn't welcoming in any way, shape or form.

"I just need to know, where do we stand?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders.

"I don't know, Bella." She said, annoyed.

"Yes, you do. You know you don't hate me, I mean sure you _act_ like you do, but if you hated me, then why would you name your baby after me?"

"It was Emmett's idea. I wanted to name her Emily." She rolled her eyes.

"No, it wasn't Emmett's idea and you know that. Please, just, where do we stand?" I asked once again.

She sighed. "I don't hate you Bella. I think, that maybe, if we tried like _really_ hard we could maybe be friends." Rosalie admitted. She was looking at me sheepishly. "I mean, now that I know there's no getting rid of you." She added in the end.

"Okay, that's all I ask." I smiled. "So when can the baby come home?" I asked.

She smiled, just because she couldn't help herself. "Six weeks." **(I think this is the earliest you can take the baby, even if you adopted it before it was born. Correct me if I'm wrong.)**

"She's beautiful! She's got big blue eyes, but I don't know if they'll last. She's so tiny! Her hair is bearily grown in, and let's just say thank god I'm not human because the mother squeezed my hand so hard when she was trying to push." She was obviously excited. "I just can't wait to be a mother!" She added with a small squeal.

"You'll be great, Rose. I'm sure she'll be perfect."

"Bella, since we are…like friends now, I have a question to ask." She licked her lips and tucked a blonde streak behind her right ear.

"Anything." I wouldn't say no.

"Do you want to be the godmother?" She asked. "I mean, if anything ever happened…immortal related, where I wouldn't want my baby involved, I would only trust you with her. I know vampire lives aren't perfect, but in case we ever crossed any…pro human vampires, I wouldn't want my child exposed. What do you say?" I was smiling so hard my cheeks were starting to hurt.

"Yes, Rose I would love to!" I gave her a hug.

"We should go downstairs, I mean, I'm not sure they'll be very happy with me for keeping you." She bit her lip and then laughed. "You know I got that from you. I've been doing that ever since we left and it hurts like he-" I put a finger to her lips.

"No swearing." Emily was definitely a positive influence on me.

"Jeez, I didn't ask you to be _my mother_." She rolled her eyes and laughed. I started down the stairs and I heard her sigh behind me. "I am so going to have to get used to that."

"To what?"

"How slow humans are." She rolled her eyes. I sped up, causing me to trip. Rose jumped past me and caught my shoulders before m face met the last landing of the stairs. "Careful!"

"Sorry," I heard laughing from the living room.

"I missed that." Emmett sighed. He patted the space next to him on the couch, which Rose gladly filled. Edward was sitting next to Jasper and Alice, so I sat on the floor in front of him, resting my head on his knees.

"Where's Carlisle and Esme _now_?" I asked. I hadn't seen them since the whole wolf incident, and we didn't talk much then.

"Visiting BB." Emmett answered. I smiled at her nickname.

"BB." I repeated. "I love it."

"Bella, I've been meaning to talk to you, and so has Alice." I heard Edward say from behind me.

"'bout what?"

"The whole, 'I'm best friends with a wolf' thing. We don't like it." Emmett paused the wrestling game on the TV to listen in.

"How come nobody told me my little sister was hangin' with the werewolves?" Emmett threw his hands up. I blushed, because all the attention was no directed on me.

"Well, they weren't exactly thrilled when I was with you, either." I rolled my eyes.

"But you don't understand. They're _new_ werewolves. Bella, if they lost their tempers with you-ever-then that wouldn't end good." Alice warned.

"I know." I admitted.

"Yet you chose to befriend them?" Emmett was disgusted in me, which made me upset.

"It's _you_ who doesn't understand. You see, when you left, all of my friends wouldn't talk to me when I went depressed. They did. They were my _only_ friends, and now that you're back—you want me to pretend nothing ever happened? I don't think so." I shook my head and raised my eyebrows. I was resting my chin on Edward's knees now, so that I could face him.

"I understand, I just don't want you getting hurt." Edward said. "So I'm asking you to not see them," he thought for a second. "as often." He added reluctantly.

"I can live with that." I nodded.

"Okay, that's all I can ask."

"You're just going to let her off that easy!" Alice whacked Edward's arm.

"Alice, you want to try and knock some sense it to Bella, be my guest—but you forget, this is _Bella_ we're talking about." He said as if that was some significant piece of a puzzle.

"I see what you mean, but still. If anyone can convince her, you'd be the person to do it."

"I know, but I won't make her unhappy to ease my nerves." He stroked the top of my head. "I won't force her into a decision—ever again."

Alice was suddenly far away, into the future how every many days, weeks, months or years. She smiled when she was back. "Alice." Edward said.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"It won't happen. It can change."

"You saw it, it wasn't anything new, and it just became more definite." She shrugged.

"I won't _allow_ it to happen."

"Hey, would you guys mind informing those who aren't freaks what's happening?" Rose asked.

"Actually, we're all freaks except for Bella." Alice said. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"But, seriously what the heck is going on."

"Well, this is something Edward never told you but—"

"Don't do it Alice." Edward hissed through clenched teeth.

"You don't control me anymore," she threw him a look before continuing. " Edward never told you, but I _did_ see you coming. That first day you came here, I saw a vision. It was of you, either becoming one of us—or dying at a premature age. Edward didn't want to believe it, but with time it only becomes more definite. Neither side gets more likely, but both sides gain defiance. It just became more solid, which means that you will become one of us one day, since Edward won't let you die." She explained with a smile laced across her face the whole time.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, hurt.

"I didn't want to encourage you." He admitted.

"But—it is my business, whether I die or live." I said, obviously.

"You die both ways Bella! We're not living." He made a face "I don't _want_ this for you."

"But I do." I said with a good amount of finality.

"We'll talk about this later, but not now." He stroked my hair. Carlisle and Esme broke through the doors, both smiling.

"We heard, about the visions. We think now _is_ the time to talk about it." Carlisle looked from me, to Edward, to Alice.

"Let's talk then." Edward huffed.

"Son, have you not chosen Bella? Have you chosen a life with her?" Carlisle asked, completely calm.

"Yes, but—"

"Answer my question. Have you not chosen Bella."

"Yes." His eyes were orbs of furry right now, only intensifying his alarming tone.

"I will not lose a son. Bella will die one day, if she is not changed."

"This is the life I want, the only way I see fair is if we do a vote." I added.

"Alice?" I saw she was ready to give a speech. "One word answer please."

She rolled her eyes and squealed. "Yes!"

"Jasper?"

"Yeah, it'd be nice to not want to kill you all the time." He chuckled, and so did I.

"He got more than one word." Alice grumbled under her breath though I know it was meant for me to hear.

"Emmett, what do you say?"

"I say he-" His answer was muffled by Rosalie's hand.

"No swearing." She winked at me and Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Okay, fine, but I still say Yes." He answered, taking Rose's hand away from his lips.

"Rose?" I asked in a smaller voice.

She sighed. "Bella, I don't know right now. I mean, I love you, and I see life is hard without you, but I would not have chosen this life for myself. I would have wanted to be a mother first, try new experiences. But, I don't say no, I say, wait a little while." She smiled.

I nodded. "Thank you for your concern."

"Esme, Carlisle?"

"You know I already consider you a daughter." She walked over and hugged me in an awkward position, because I was still sitting at Edward's feet. Edward didn't seem so tense anymore, which calmed me.

"And I obviously say yes, Bella, we all love you too much."

I smiled, and slowly asked. "Edward?"

"I agree with Rosalie, can you not wait a while, at least a year or two?"

"I'm already a year older than you, do we really need to separate each other further?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter. Look at Esme and Carlisle, for instance. Esme is 'older' than Carlisle, but can you tell?" He asked. I turned to look at them. I hadn't known that before, and I would have never guessed.

"No, but—"

"Can you wait, at least until graduation?" He asked. I tossed the idea around in my head. I would be able to finish school without being bloodthirsty, which is good. I'd be able to finish it happily, with Edward. I was about to say deal, but Edward got down from the couch and got one knee, and pulled something from his pocket. "Can you at least wait until you are Mrs. Cullen?" He opened a velvet box and I heard everyone in the room gasp. At the moment, all I could think was '_no'_. I wanted to be with Edward forever, but did I want to be married so soon? I let my eyes wander the room, around to each member of the family. They were what I wanted, but I just didn't want to be married. They all wore the same panicked masks, wondering what I would say. I knew I couldn't turn him down, when I saw his face, looking nervously.

"Y-Yes." I nodded. He engulfed me into a hug that I would expect from Emmett, not him. I nodded one more time into his chest.

"Well aren't we one big, happy family?" Esme asked.

Her phrase reminded me of my dream, the one with the lambs. It was all happy, until a dark flash. I was going to have to look for any sign of darkness, because I really wanted to relax into a light era of peace with my new family.

I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts to notice Edward slipping a ring onto my finger. It was beautiful, like something out of a 1900's film.

"This must have cost so much." I whispered, tilting my hand to see it reflect light in all different ways.

"Not a dime, love. It was my mother's ring, the one my father gave to her, the one my father's mother gave to him, and the one my father's mother's husband made, back in the 1800's. I hope it's not too outdated for you." He asked nervously. I chuckled to myself.

"It's perfect. I wouldn't want it any different."

I saw Rosalie hum something into Emmett's ear, and he responded aloud. "Because my mother wasn't married! Plus, even if she was, why would I have her ring on my when I was camping in the mountains Rose, why isn't your ring pretty?"

Edward laughed, and when he saw my confused face he said "Rosalie wanted to know why Emmett didn't give her his mother's ring when they got engaged."

"Oh." I laughed.

"Well, maybe you two can start that pattern. You can give that ring to your daughter." I said, laughing. Rosalie looked at her finger, where, even though I never noticed it before lay a diamond ring. It. Was. Huge.

"Queen Elizabeth's jewels had to go somewhere." Edward explained again.

"Really? That's hers?" I asked, dumfounded.

"Aro gave it to me." Emmett smiled. "See, Bella likes your ring." Emmett taunted.

"I didn't say I didn't like it."

"Wait, who's Aro?" I asked.

"The head of the Volturi." Edward told me.

"She doesn't know what that is." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Yes she does." I said, referring to myself in the 3rd person. Seth did that a lot, I guess I picked up some things from all of my friends.

"How?" Alice crossed her arms.

"I have my ways." I decided to torture her, not giving her the answer straight out. Edward laughed, seeing what I was doing.

"No, I'm serious."

My stomach growled, reminding me I hadn't eaten breakfast yet.

"I'm going to need to get used to that too." Rosalie sighed, getting up to get me some food.

"You know Rose, babies eat a lot more often than I do." I said.

"She knows, believe me." Emmett rolled his eyes. "She has all these baby books, she made me read like 5 of 'em." He huffed.

"Well, I thought we'd need to know how to care for a baby." She said, setting down a bowl of cereal for me on the ground.

"You know, I was around babies a lot growing up, I could help you." I said.

"Which is why you're the godmother."

"What?" Alice asked, hurt.

Rosalie looked sheepish, and I decided to explain for her. "Well, she figured that, if she didn't want the baby to be around all this vampire crap, I could take her in for a while. Plus, I know more about babies than the rest of you." I laughed at the fact that there was one thing Edward couldn't do better than me.

"Actually, I think _I_ do." Carlisle laughed. "Doctor, remember?" He asked.

"Just let her have her fun. She ecstatic she can do something better then Edward." Jasper laughed. I turned to glare at him.

"Sellout."

"Couldn't resist."

I rolled my eyes at him with a small chuckle. "Alright, let's get back to the baby. Have you guys made a nursery yet?" I asked. Rosalie looked alarmed.

"We had one in the old house, but since we just got here, we didn't. Oh my god I'm a horrible parent." I chuckled.

"Rose, it's fine you have six weeks. Just use the guest room. Have you ever seen my room? It has a lot of baby stuff in there. There's an antique rocking chair, really nice lace curtains too."

"Yeah, her room never changed into a teenager's room, it was always a nursery. Her father never changed it." Edward explained.

"Oh. Thank god for Bella than." I actually loved designing baby rooms because you can use soft and pastel colors that look great together.

"How do you know so much about babies anyway?" Rose asked, curious.

"Well, before my mom was a kindergarten teacher she worked in a nursery. When I was too young to stay home alone and Phil wasn't in the picture, I used to come to work with her. It's surprising how lenient they are when caring for children, I used to be able to hold the kids and everything. It was really fun, and I became a good nurse just like my mom." I explained.

"Oh. Well, that's cool. My friend had a baby, but I was um…well I never got to see him grow up." I saw her having a mental battle within herself, and decided not to call her on it. The rest of the family's eyes lingered on Rose, and Emmett kissed her on the forehead.

"Yeah…" I nodded and pursed my lips together to stop myself from saying anything further. "So, do you like the mom?" I asked.

Carlisle, Esme and Rose widened their eyes. "Let's just say I'm happy she's giving up her baby." Esme said for her.

"She doesn't have a filter, let's just say that. She's pretty though, which is confusing. Usually, it's not the pretty girls who get caught up in the wrong crowd." Rose explained.

"Enough said, let's move on." I chuckled.

"Mrs. Cullen." Edward said to himself.

"Mr. Cullen." I said to him.

"So, now there are—what, 4 Mrs. Cullens?" I asked, chuckling.

"Well, no. Alice's real name, I mean, when we aren't in school is Alice Whitlock. I think, that we are going to 'change' your name to Mrs. Masen, so that it's a little more personal. It has a nice ring to it, does it not?" He asked. He took my hand and kissed my ring in a very godfather fashion.

"Yeah, I like it. I'll be Mrs. Masen Cullen. That sounds good." The whole marriage thing was a little scary and overwhelming. If we were engaged, then, that would surely mean we'd have to have a wedding sometime, and the wedding can't be too far away because I'm not changing until we're married, but it can't be too soon because we can't be married and in school, plus we're too young and—

"Woah, Bella, you're giving me a headache over hear." Jasper said frowning.

"Why are you so nervous? It's only marriage." Edward said.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "_Only_ marriage? Edward, I'm not from your time. If you get married at my age it usually means you got knocked up." I said, completely forgetting about Esme. She was like my mother, and I wouldn't have said _that_ in front of Renee. "Sorry Esme."

"Well, are you knocked up?" Edward asked, making me blush.

"No!" I slapped his arm softly, so I wouldn't hurt myself, but the point would still get across.

"Then what does it matter." He shrugged.

"It's what people will _think_." I said slowly, because he seemed to have a hard time getting this through his thick skull.

"Who cares what people think?" He asked.

"I do, and you of all people should too.",

Maybe marriage was the dark spot.

No, marriage isn't dark enough to blacken everyone's world.

"You care what I think." I retorted, coming back from my thoughts.

"Yes, but you are not just anyone." He kissed my temple, sending my heart through the roof. Jasper and Emmett laughed at the increase, causing me to blush, only making Emmett laugh harder.

"Good to have you back Bella." Emmett smiled.

"You know, I'd say the same, but you are really getting on my nerves." I joked.

He double over in laughter and finally responded "Hey, that's what I'm here for."

Alice rolled her eyes. "It certainly is. He never gets tired of annoying people."

"Hey, some people see the future, some people read minds, some people even play with your emotions. Annoying people is my gift and I take it _very_ seriously." He said with a 100% straight face.

"I wonder what my gift will be." I said aloud, though I was mostly talking to myself.

Carlisle spoke up. "It will be something special, I think, considering that she is immune to Edward's gift." I thought about my dreams, and how they always seem to predict the future. I never really tell anyone about them, so they wouldn't take them into consideration.

"You know, I have the weirdest dreams sometimes. They always seem to predict the future, maybe me and Alice will share a gift." I smiled.

"What do you mean your dreams predict the future?" Alice wondered, wide eyed.

"Well, I've never really said anything to anyone about them before, but my dreams usually come true. A couple weeks ago, I had a baby in one of my dreams, and it was always near Rose. This was before I even knew about the child, and it came true." I explained. I decided to leave out the one I had with the darkness. "I also had a dream of Jacob turning into a wolf before I knew about him, too." I added.

"That's some creepy stuff." Emmett said.

"That's cool, I wonder if maybe you _will_ be like me." Alice said, bouncing a little.

"I just hope I actually get a power." I said. "If not I'm demanding a refund." I chuckled to myself at my own little joke.

"Bella," Edward started. "You do know that, for the first couple of months you won't really be you—right?" He asked.

"I know, it'll be hard to restrain myself, but I'll still be me." I shrugged.

"Not exactly, dearest. Newborn vampires act differently than matured ones. They bearily have control over their emotions, and they can't see the difference between right and wrong. You might be a little…"

"Crazy." Emmett suggested.

"And there's the pain of the bite of the transformation as well." He added. I knew this, it was something I thought about since the first day I wanted to become one of the Cullens. The pain would be hard, and I'd wish I were dead, but it wouldn't last forever, not like my happiness would. "I'm just making sure you're ready for this." He added.

"Edward," I sighed. "it all seems like a small price to give for an eternity of happiness with my family." I admitted.

"As long as you're sure." He kissed the top of my head.

"Bella, I've been dying to ask this question since I saw you two getting married a couple days ago," I rolled my eyes. Of _course_ she saw this one coming. "_but_, CAN I PLAN THE WEDDING?" I laughed.

"I don't really want anything over the top Alice…" I imagined a huge ballroom wedding where we'd be riding in on horses and when we kissed fireworks would fly. Yep, definitely a signature Alice moment.

"Oh, I won't I'll make it perfect, please?" She begged again, putting her hands together in a prayer position.

"If you promise not to, then…"

"Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you!" She said before I even finished.

"It'll be perfect. Do you have a date set out yet? Colors? What do you want the dress to look like?"

I definitely had a headache coming on. "Alice, calm yourself. I just got engaged like an hour ago and you already want to know the answer to all of these questions?" I said, getting up. A while ago Edward had invested in a medicine cabinet for me in the bathroom. It came in handy at the birthday party…the point was I had medicine.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked, following me.

"Medicine cabinet for some—"

"What, why? Do you feel sick, hon? Do you want to go to the doctors?" Edward asked, making me chuckle.

"If you let me finish," I stopped and stared at him for a second before turning and exiting the living area. The bathroom was down the hall and to my left. I was already inside, but since I knew full well that they could hear my just fine I spoke in my normal voice "I was just going to say that I'm getting some asprin. I have a headache, just go ahead and ask Jasper why." I was trying to open the bottle of pills, but couldn't because of the stinkin' child lock. I finally gave up and took the whole bottle with me, out of the bathroom.

I went into the kitchen to get a glass of water to take with the pills, then finally back into the living room.

"Can you open these?" I asked, tossing the bottle to Edward. He laughed and opened it with ease, then handed it to me. He must've gotten back onto the couch when I left, because now he was again sitting next to Jasper and Alice once again. Just when I was about to assume my position on the ground, he pulled me into his lap.

"How much do you weigh?" He asked, reading the chart on the bottle. I blushed.

"Just give me the bottle, I know how many pills I need." I said, reaching for the small white bottle, but he just held it farther away.

"How much do you weigh Bella?" He asked again, and this time not for the sake of pills.

"That's a personal question, Edward, leave the girl alone." Esme came to my rescue, but that wasn't enough.

"Bella, just tell me." He said.

With one more blush, I finally gave up. "Around..90 pounds." I had lost 20 pounds when I didn't eat, and never put it back on.

"Are you kidding me?" He said, giving me the two pills my body required.

"No." I gulped down the pills. "We really don't need to have a big discussion about it." I got up and washed my cup.

"Bella, it's not healthy for you to be so skinny." Edward said.

"I know, and I really didn't mean to get so underweight it's just—"

"She didn't eat anything the first couple weeks after we left her, Edward. That's how she got so skinny." Alice. Was. Going. To. Die.

"ALICE!" I hissed.

"Well, he needed to know." I looked back at Edward sheepishly, but his eyes were full of remorse. Self-remorse.

"I did that?" He asked.

"No." I said getting up. "I did."

He was about to say something to contradict me, but before he could I said "Listen, I really think it's time for me to go." I grabbed my keys and coat off the armchair and said "I'll see you tonight." before I left.

…..

When I got home the door was locked, and the key that was usually hidden wasn't there.

I pounded on the door "Dad!" It was raining and I was getting soaked from being out in the open.

He opened the door, but didn't let me in.

"Do you need something?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Are you going to let me in?" I asked, waiting for him to step aside.

"Oh, so you and Edward broke up?" No, actually we got engaged.

"No, but—"

"Well, I thought we came to a conclusion. You and Edward are done, unless of course you are moving out." He raised his eyebrows at me, causing his forehead to bend into 100 tiny wrinkles.

"Fine, then I WILL!" I yelled before stomping off the porch and heading back to Edward's house. I hadn't told him I was planning on inviting myself in, but we _are_ engaged.

…

I finally found the opening to the Cullen's driveway. I drove into it and parked my car in the garage where about 4 other cars were parked. The garage was more of a small house then a shed, so it had plenty of room.

I sat in the garage for a while after I turned the car off, just resting my forehead on the steering wheel and trying to prepare myself. I finally worked up the nerves to go inside, and when I did the whole family wore identical expressions of confusion.

"Back so soon?" Alice asked.

"You were wrong." Everyone's attention was turned to me. I was drenched from head to toe, and my hair was dripping down my already-soiled back.

"About what?" She asked, confused.

"You said Charlie would let me stay, you were wrong." I repeated.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked, coming over to me. He peeled off my wet coat and shut the door behind me, welcoming me in.

"I'm going to ruin the carpet." I complained.

"I don't care, now what are you talking about?"

I sighed. "When Alice said that you guys were all back, he got all mad. He told me to break up with you, and I said I wouldn't do that, and then we started saying some things and I said I'll just move out then, and then he said not to, so then me and Alice left and I told him to make his decision. He won't let me step foot in his house unless we're broken up." I said teary eyed.

"Bella," He began, shaking his head. "I'm sorry I've done this to you."

I rolled my eyes. "You didn't do anything."

My teeth started chattering together uncontrollably, and it probably had to do with the fact that they never turned on the heat in their house.

"Alice has some cloths you can borrow." Edward said just as Alice threw me some pajamas.

"Thanks." I said, heading to the bathroom.

I changed, then I wringed out my hair over the tub, I found a clip and pinned it up in a French twist before coming back out into the living room.

"So I assume you'll be staying here?" He asked, smiling.

"I thought so." I shrugged. "We are engaged." I said looking at my finger.

"Yes, we are." He smiled at me.

"It's late, I think you should sleep." He added.

"Um…okay…where do you want me to sleep?" I asked.

"We don't really have any beds, so I guess the couch. Sorry, love." He said.

"No—it's fine. It's all kind of short notice." I yawned.

Emmett spoke up. "You know I did some research. Some people think people yawn to show their teeth and scare away any predators, since they can't defend themselves because they're tired. You don't need to do that around us Bellla, those tiny teeth won't affect us." I rolled my eyes.

"God Emmett."

…..

"Forget about us?" I couldn't see the woman talking, because for some reason my vision wasn't working. It wasn't black though, like it would be if you closed your eyes. I didn't see anything, like a blind person would. It's hard to explain really, to a person who can't imagine being without sight. I honestly don't know how I would use words to say what was happening right now.

"Where's your pretty little husband?" A man asked.

"He's away." I said.

"Tut-tut. He shouldn't have left you here, unprotected and vulnerable." The man replied. I heard footsteps, so I assumed he was circling me.

"Say goodnight Bella." The woman whispered. That's when the pain started.

I woke up screaming. _It was all a dream_ I repeated over and over again _just a dream just a dream._

"Bella what's the matter?" a voice came out of nowhere. I couldn't see, just like in my dream.

"_Just a dream, just a dream_." I hummed to myself. The voice was Edward, but it still freaked the heck out of me.

"Bella, are you okay dear?" That was Alice's voice. Someone flipped the lights on and I saw each member of the Cullen family. I screamed, because I hadn't been expecting it. I could still feel the pain from my dream, and I was more than a little jumpy.

"Bella, what's the matter?" Edward asked for the second time. I was sweating.

" Nothing, nothing." I said taking deep, steady breaths to try and calm myself.

"You can tell me anything, love." He asked, taking a strand of hair that was stuck to my cheek behind my ear.

"I'm tired.." I admitted. "I just think I should go back to bed." I took my blankets and fixed them around myself. I shut my eyes tightly, trying to force myself into sleep.

Edward hummed my lullaby into my ear, and right before I drifted off I heard him say "Told you she says the strangest things in her sleep."

**A/N: Wowness! That was the longest chapter yet, but I really felt the need to get all of that in there, plus the power's out and there really isn't anything for me to do besides write. Anyway, if you want to know what this dream meant, click the button down there and the update will come out Wednesday!**


	13. I LOVE RILEY!

**Hello readers. I am sorry but this is not another chapter. One best friends told me she reads fanfictions! I have been so embaressed so she the only one I've told. She wanted me to write a shoutout to her, so here it is:**

**HELLO TWINIE! I LOVE YOU SISTER FRIEND! CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU AT HANOVER THEATRES TOMORROW WOOOOT WOOOT!**

**Sorry guys.**


	14. Chapter 14 Bella the Designer

The rest of the night I slept a through a peaceful, dreamless night.I knew that soon enough, I'd be confronted about my dream and overwhelmed with questions, so I wanted to stay asleep as long as possible.

"Bella? Bella?" Emmett poked my stomach. "Bella? Bella? Bella? Bella? I know you're up Bella! Bella? Bella?"

I couldn't take Emmett's constant badgering any longer, so I shot up into a sitting position and screamed. "WHAT!"

"Good morning," he whispered, chuckling.

"Jesus Christ Emmett, I swear I'm going to kill you!" I threatened. I got up and walked over into the kitchen, looking for some breakfast.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

I turned from the cabinets and my eyes turned to slits. "Hunting."

"Well, you humans have it easy then don't you?" He asked.

"What are _you_ doing here? Where's everyone else?" I asked, grabbing a breakfast bar. I sat down at the bar next to him, waiting for an answer.

"Right here. He just wanted to wake you." Edward seemed to appear out of thin air. He came and hugged me from behind where I was sitting at the bar.

"And you decided 'sure why not'?" I asked, taking the second bite of my granola bar. I swiveled in my chair to turn and look at him with an eye brow raised.

"Well actually I had some bigger fish to fry then Emmett. You gotta pick your battles you know?" he asked.

"Nice to know where I stand on you priority list." I turned back around to face Emmett.

Edward took my seat and turned it back around so I was facing him. He brushed along the edge of my cheekbone with the back of his hand and said: "You are at the very top, it's Emmett who is lower down on the list."

I laughed and kissed his cheek. "Good."

I got down from my stool and walked over to the silver trash bin. I stepped on the button and the top flew open. I threw away my wrapper, and then Edward took my hand and led me over to the couch. We sat down together on the place where my pillows and blankets remained from last night.

"We have to talk," he began. I thought about all of the things he could mean, and the top two were my weight and my dream. "about last night." and so the dream theory takes home the gold.

"Okay," I said, not offering any information.

"What was your dream about?" He asked, stroking my hand.

I thought back to all the pain the dream carried along with it, and I didn't know if I really _wanted_ him to know about it. "Nothing, it really doesn't matter." I shook my head and looked back into his deep eyes. "Honest."

"Love, I only want to comfort you, and I can't do that if you don't tell me about it," He reminded me.

"I don't need comforting, Edward," I was beginning to get nervous, because I did want comforting, but I didn't want to talk about my dream.

"I know you're lying, I can feel your heart rate speeding up," He whispered.

Emmett came in, from whatever was previously distracting him in the kitchen. "Yeah Bella, we're all just _dying_ to know who this 'man' from your dreams is." Emmett said, obviously amused. I realized that there was really no other way out now then to just tell him.

"You want to know, fine I'll tell you," I introduced. "Don't say anything till I'm done though." Emmett and Edward nodded. Alice came down the stairs, followed by Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle. It shouldn't have shocked me that they were listening, but it was still more than a little odd. "I can't really explain what happened, because I don't really know myself. It was a short dream, but basically there was a man and a woman—"

"I don't like where this is heading," Emmett interrupted.

"Well Emmett, would _you_ like to tell the story?" I asked, waiting.

"No, sorry Bella," He replied, sheepishly. He nodded and I began again.

"There was a man and a woman, and they wanted to know where Edward was," I specifically remembered the man calling Edward my 'pretty little husband' in the dream, but I edited that out. "and I said he was out of town. He said that that wasn't good, and then there was a woman's voice, and she was like 'say goodnight Bella' and then, well, my whole body felt like it was burning. That's when I woke up screaming." I finished, waiting for their reactions.

"Why would you dream about that? I thought when humans dreamed it was a wish their heart makes." Emmett asked, and at that, I couldn't _help_ but roll my eyes.

"Cinderella isn't a very reliable source of information, Emmett. Dreams are different for everyone, most dreams come from what that person did during the day. You don't choose what you dream, they just sort of chose themselves." I explained, but it was difficult to actually describe what dreaming felt like to a person who has no memory of ever doing it.

"Oh, Bella, that's awful!" Esme cried, putting a hand over her heart.

"Well, I can see why you woke up screaming," Rosalie added. "I would've."

Edward was just kind of . . . still. He finally showed some emotion and kissed the top of my head, showing some emotion, or life. "Bella, I wouldn't let anything happen to you, do you know that?" He asked.

I shook my head. "It was really just a dream, no need to worry about it." I gave him a real, genuine smile.

"You should have seen yourself last night, it was scary. You looked like you had just seen a murderer," Alice said. "I was afraid _for you._"

"When I tried to calm you down, nothing happened. It was like you were untouchable," Jasper explained.

"What's it like?" Rosalie asked, "Dreaming?" Oh great, I was going to have to explain again. I was going to have to get used to explaining every little human thing that I did to her, surely she'd be curious because of the baby.

"Well . . . there's all different types of dreams. Sometimes, you know you're dreaming, and other times you wake up in the morning and think the dream was a real occurrence.

"When you know you're dreaming, it's kind of like playing pretend. You can make anyone do anything, and it's like living in a perfect world. When it's more of a realistic dream, then it's like an everyday life. I've had dreams where I just talk to people, like you and I are right now.

"Dreams feel real, like they are more than something your subconscious has whipped up. No matter how crazy the dream is, it makes total sense when it happens. One night, I dreamt that one of my best friends went to juvy and I busted her out, and the next morning I asked my mom if that friend ever made it home. It's a hard thing to explain, and I wish I could give you a better picture, really.

"Some doctors think dreams prepare you for real world situations, and others think it is just a way to keep up brain activity. Some people dreams are in relation of something they did that day, like for instance if you were excited to go on a vacation, then you might dream about the day you're leaving. I think that should paint a pretty good picture in your mind. Edward, you know what dreaming is like don't you?" I asked. Surely he had read the mind of someone sleeping before.

"It's like a movie to me, but I don't know what it _feels_ like, really," He admitted.

"So I stand alone here," I murmured under my breath. "But do you get it?" I asked.

"It sounds lovely. I wish I could dream. Although-I'm sure at one point I had, but I can't seem to remember it now." Esme said, smiling as if it was something golden.

"Not all dreams are good, Esme. I mean, I have nightmares more often than I do good dreams. Sometimes I hate going to bed, in fear of what I might see when I close my eyes for the night," I said, before thinking. I internally slapped my forehead for that comment.

"You are?" Edward asked. "Even when I sing?" His eyes did that darn smothering thing again and I looked away.

"Well, no, but that's not most nights," I reminded him.

"Well, it will be. We're going out to buy a bed today, so that you can be more comfortable," He told me.

"Oh, last night was far from uncomfortable. This couch, I think, is softer than my own bed. I really don't need to impose on you like that."

"Bella, love, it's not imposing. Besides, you live here now, and since you're part of the family, anything you need is yours, and you certainly need a bed. Besides, we really have more money than we know what to do with." He always did want to spend unneeded money on me.

"Oh, yeah I can imagine how much you save on groceries." I laughed to myself. "Not to mention that Carlisle's the most amazing doctor of _everybody's _time." I was going to say his time, but that didn't seem fitting seeing how his time ended around 300 years ago.

"We buy some, still, but only enough to feed one person," Esme answered with a laugh.

"Nothing to big, though okay?" I reminded him. "There's no need to go overboard. So—when are we leaving?" I asked.

"Oh, no, you're not going with _them_ you're coming with _me._ Alice, Esme, and you and I are going to start buying things for the nursery today. The mall they're going to has a couple stores I want to look into," Rosalie corrected.

I fought back a sigh, since Edward would be alone with his money in the store, but agreed because I knew I wanted to go with Rose. "First, I need to see the room. I know I've seen it before, but I want to again, just so that I can have it fresh in my mind." I told her. I got up from the couch and proceeded to the staircase. "Coming?" I asked, since they were all still sitting down.

"No, I remember it just fine," Alice said. "Vampire's memory's are perfect." She smiled and tapped the side of her head.

"Fine, then."

The guest room was just as lovely as every other aspect of the house. You open the door, and the first thing you see is a bay window on the back wall, just above a 8 ft. by 8 ft. platform, obviously meant for a larger bed then a crib, but we could make it work by centering the bed . The floors are a light wooden, the cleaner choice over carpets because carpets lock in germs and dirt, plus wood floors are easier to clean when needed. There was a walk in closet, but baby's cloths don't really hang, they fold so I think the closet would be used as a storage room for diapers and such. The walls were painted the same light beige as the rest of the house, so I knew that would need to change. The ceiling came to a point in the middle because of the decorative rooftop, so we could hang a chandelier without it looking tacky. I was ready to shop for this baby.

"Alright, I'm good let's go." I said, going to reach for my coat, but when I did it wasn't there. "Where's my coat?"

"Well, if you don't remember clearly, you came into the house absolutely drenched yesterday. Your coat is in the dryer now, but it won't be finished for probably another hour. _Luckily_ I have one or two jackets that might fit you," Alice said, smiling. I knew it wasn't luck that got me a coat, it was Alice's obsessive shopping disorder. She ran up the steps faster than my eyes could catch and was back down in no time at all.

"Here you go." She tossed me a dark blue, duel button and zipper coat with a fur-lined hood. It was nice—sure, but I didn't see why I couldn't have a plain old grey one. On the lower right corner of the jacket there was what looked like a bird in flight, but I couldn't remember which designer that was. Alice had once devoted a whole day of lets-teach-Bella-what-symbols-go-with-what-store, but made no success.

Anyhow, I slid on the jacket and walked out the door following Esme, Rose and of course Alice to a shiny BMW. Esme and Alice assumed the back seat, so I assumed the front passenger was meant for me.

Rose stood outside my door, just staring at me for a couple of seconds. "Do you need something?" I finally managed, when she didn't move.

"You're driving." When Alice explained this I was sure I saw a halo dangling over her head.

"Really?" I asked, amazed.

"Yep," Rose said once I got out of the passenger's seat and gladly went to the driver's.

Once I got re-situated Rose handed me the key which I slid gently into the ignition, and with a low purr the engine started. I threw it into drive and began out of the drive way at a safe speed.

About 5 minutes later we hit the main roads of the highway. The car was silent, so Rose took it upon herself to put on some music. I laughed at what the radio played.

"Alice, it's your favorite song!" I announced, amused.

"Sexy and I know it has a good beat," She defended. She began singing along with the chorus, and suddenly she shouted "I-I-I-I I WORK OUT! WHEN I WALK IN THE ROOM, THIS IS WHAT I SEE .EVERYBODY STOPS AND IS STARING AT ME."

"Alice is that really necessary?" Esme wondered, looking at her like she'd grown a second head.

"I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!" She answered, still singing along with the chorus. I shot Rose a look and she translated it as would-you-please-shut-that-horrible-music-off-and-find-something-better.

The soft music of one of my favorite songs in the whole world came on. It was like my life song, and it certainly came through for me when times were tough. It was a beautiful song, _The Man who Can't be Moved_.

I started singing a long quietly to myself, not wanting the others to hear, but I simply couldn't resist because I knew it so well. "Going, back to the corner where I first saw you, going to camp in my sleeping bag and I'm not going to mo-ove. Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand, saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am? Some try to hand me money, but they don't _understand_. I'm not broke, I'm just a broken hearted man. I know it makes no sense, what else can I do? How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?" I was going to continue, but Rose stopped me.

"Wow, Bella, you're a really good singer!" She said, surprised.

I blushed and concentrated harder than truly needed. I forgot about their illuminated senses when I had started singing, and clearly it was too late to go back now.

"Thanks."

"No, _really._ I mean, you are a _really_ good singer, Bella. Hasn't anyone told you that before?" She asked.

"Well, I didn't really mean for you to hear and I never sing in front of other people . . ." I studied the back of a new Toyota, whose license plate number was 1800 SC.

"She's not lying Bella, your good dear," Esme added.

"Rose isn't one to give a compliment where a compliment isn't due. You should try and get signed." Alice added.

"No, I don't want anything to do with singing, I just liked this song." I said, trying to get the topic away from me. I could still feel the heat in my cheeks, and I was waiting for it to cool down still.

"Fine, fine, I was just saying you're good." Rose surrendered. I turned onto my exit, and Alice huffed.

"Why did you want Bella to drive?" She asked Rose. "She's too slow. Besides, it'd be much safer with one of us driving." She fought.

"I'm a good driver!" I said, offended.

"No, no, I didn't mean to say that you _weren't_, it's just that we have faster reflexes."

"Oh, sure," I whispered.

"I wanted to see how she drove." Rosalie said. I had noticed her eyes finding their way to the pedometer, but I figured she was just getting impatient.

"Why?" Esme asked, out of curiosity rather than scrutiny.

"For the baby. I think we should all start working on our driving if we are going to be caring for a human far more fragile than Bella. We can't all be driving at 110 miles with a baby in the back." She explained.

"I hadn't really thought of that," Alice said.

"Well, luckily I had." Rose smiled smugly at her.

"I think Bella should drive us back home too. I wasn't really paying attention to what she was doing," Alice said.

This must be my lucky day.

* * *

><p>"Here, Here! Now Bella you turned the wrong way! Uhhggg! Look, there's a spot up front, oh wait never mind that guy stole it. Whatever, just park in the back." Alice screamed at me from the back, furiously pointing to all different empty slots, which were all filled.<p>

I slid into a barren space in the lost and got out, throwing the keys to Rose. She easily caught them and placed them gently into her designer purse.

"Hey babe, nice car." And older man smiled and winked at me.

"Just keep walking, Bella," Alice hissed.

"Where you goin'?" He asked, following us into the mall when I knew he was headed back into his car before.

"I don't really think you'd be wise to keep walking," Rosalie said in such a tone that it made _me_ afraid.

"Woah, woah, woah, we don't need to be like that now do we?" He asked, taking a step backwards.

"Oh, I think we do. Go and get back in that trashy car and leave," Rose retorted.

"Fine, fine, I was just being friendly." He jogged back to an old Volkswagon, and Alice rolled her eyes.

"I hate people sometimes," She said.

"Now, Alice, don't say that." Esme warned. It was always a little weird having her around, because she was like my mother in more ways than one.

"Fine, let's just . . . concentrate on what we came here for." She walked a little faster than a slow jog for a human and I had to run to keep up with her.

"Slow your roll there speed racer," I teased when we got passed the main entrance and she slowed.

"Just wanted to get in faster, sorry," She laughed.

Esme started turning in the wrong direction of the store. "Esme, where are you going the store is this way," I said pointing to the opposite direction in which she was heading.

"I'm not going to be designing the room with you, I'm going to let you take this one Bella, I think you know what you're dealing with. I'm going to go help the boys." She said, which was odd because I didn't think it was all that hard to pick out a bed.

"Oh…okay, tell Edward I said hi." I waved her goodbye and we started heading towards Babies 'R US.

"Rose, did you pick out your colors?" I asked, wondering what she had picked so far.

"I want pink, no matter how tacky that might be." She laughed silently to herself.

"No, it's not tacky, just traditional," I said. "Do you want to go to Lowe's first so we can pick out the paint, or at least see a couple samples?" I asked.

"Good idea Bella! By the way, I love what you have in mind." She winked. I laughed a little. I had been sorting around a couple of ideas in my head, but none were certain yet.

I was going to pick a more dark and tinted pink to contrast with the light mahogany floors. The crib would have to be either colored or a close match to the wood flooring so that it wouldn't clash. I wanted a designed stripe across the middle of the wall, so that it would align with any bureaus that Rose would need. I haven't seen any bed set designs in a while, so I didn't know what would match. I knew that we would need an accent color still, but I had yet to ask Rose about it.

"Do you have any accent colors in mind?" I asked, before I told her my preference.

"Actually, yeah. I always liked brown with pink." She answered.

"Great! That was just what I had in mind. Oh—wait I forgot to ask. What's the budget?" I bit my lip.

Alice and Rose started laughing in unison, and I just stared, not seeing the part that was funny. "We don't have a budget Bella, we're just going to do as we go." Alice finally explained.

"Oh . . . funny . . ." I still didn't see what was laughable.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, tut-tut-tut. You should start _acting_ like a Cullen." Alice rolled her eyes. "Even if you consider yourself a Masen." She added on the last part after a second of thought.

"Yeah, I don't know how I'm going to go to school with this ring on my finger, and I can't take it off, it's too lovely," I said, holding out my hand to demonstrate.

Alice held out a slender hand in response, as well as Rose. Alice sighed. "Jasper picked this out about 2 years after we met. I love it, but a couple weeks ago I saw the prince of England engaging to Kate with the same ring." She frowned. "But _I_ had it first." She reminded me.

"Emmett picked this out within the first month of being a newborn, which is strange because newborns aren't ever really in control of their emotions."

I didn't want to get into that whole you-don't-want-to-be-a-new-born-vampire-because-of-this-and-that, because I've heard all of it ten times over, and each time someone repeats it, it makes no impact on my decision. Alice knew that, and I was grateful I had _her_ on my side, because if anyone can put an idea in Edward's head it's Alice.

"Yeah, weird," I agreed.

"Oh . . . Here it is. Let's go in." Alice pointed to the Lowes and we headed in.

"Can I help you ladies with anything?" A boy who looked no older than I asked.

"No, thanks." Rose didn't even offer a smile or a hello to the boy, but that didn't discourage him.

"Just let me know." He smiled, showing perfectly aligned teeth, something he clearly had to thank orthodontists for.

"Sure," I answered with a kind and lighthearted smile so that we wouldn't be seen as rude customers.

We headed to the paint samples that I always loved to look at because they were arranged by color. I grabbed the dark pink that I had in mind and showed it to Rose, who was doing this same thing with a dark brown. We smiled at each other then turned to Alice, who looked out of her element standing next to nails and hammers in silk and heels.

"Do you like these two?" Rosalie grabbed the pink from my hand and held it in her hand with the brown.

"Yeah, they look great. Rose, did you purposely chose those two colors?" She asked, taking some of Rose's other color choices from her. Earlier, Rosalie had wanted to use dark blue and pink, but it didn't really work,

"Yeah, I did actually." She laughed.

"What?"

"You know that store that I told you is one of the best of the business? Abercrombie and Fitch, it's called. They have main colors, red, white, pink and dark blue," She said.

"Oh, nice, you're baby will be the most fashionable of her time." I rolled my eyes. "This child has no idea what she's getting herself into." I laughed to myself, but only earned glares from both Rose and Alice.

"BB is going to _love_ me. Besides, that's pretty big talk for someone wearing clothes from the very designer they're mocking." Alice raised her eyebrows at me and I tugged at the bottom of my coat to study the animal again. I really had no idea why fashion designers felt the need to incorporate animals into their clothing, but to each its own I guess.

"I knew it was from some big place like that."

"Well, it's not Abercrombie and Fitch's coat, but it's from the same company," She explained.

"What store is this from?" I asked, trying to memorize which symbols went with which stores, and she was confusing me quite frankly.

"Hollister. It's the same thing, but made for younger people," She said.

"Then is Abercrombie and Fitch for old people?" If it was, then why would Alice shop there?

"Well, not really, it's like for teenagers and people up to their 40s. After that their clothing is kind of inappropriate. Hollister is for teens too, and then abercrombie, like with a lowercase 'a' is for like kids under 11," She tried to explain, but left me dumbfounded in the process.

"Super," I said in response, not able to see anything else.

Rose and Alice laughed. "So, let's just take these paint samples to Babies 'R' Us for reference, so we can stop playing fashion ed."

"Sure, sure. I think Bella is going to blow your mind Rose! I'm going to hold this against you now that I know you are capable of making something appealing to the eye." She warned.

"The only thing I know how to do is baby's rooms, honest. I will not be helping you with the clothing, at _all_." I didn't want her asking me to do anything besides this in the future, because I know I would screw it up royally.

"Sure, sure. I can see you running and screaming from the first baby fashion in sight." Alice teased.

"Because that's what I've decided to do, already," I joked.

Once we got into the store Rose looked awed. "Never really checked out these stores before?" I wondered. She shook her head and I smiled at her.

We need to go over to the comforter and crib section, because that's what the whole room revolves around, and_ then_ we can start planning the rest," I announced.

The nodded and we went over to our section. Alice immediately got side tracked, occasionally shouting things such as "Oh, we need this" and "Oh, this is to _die_ for!"

I'd do my best to ignore her and go back to helping Rose. In the end we decided on a nice finished crib that Rose said was made from the same company that designed the floors. Alice agreed that it matched perfectly, and I thought it did as well. It had a changing table on top of it and a little basket underneath. The crib's side came down so that you could easily pick up your child without hoisting her over the edge. It was nice, but pricey.

"Guys, don't you think 1000 is _a little_ too much to be spending on a crib?"

"No, not really."

"Okay then," I replied. "We need to look for the comforter, but we can just get this deal that goes with the crib for the mattress," I reminded them, not that I was accusing them of forgetting.

The rest of the day went perfectly, which my mind snap back to my dream. Not the one with the man and the woman, but the one with the darkness. Surely that would be coming soon, no one's life could ever be this perfect. Even in the movies the climax is never a happily ever after.

* * *

><p>We were at home, and I had just gotten out of the shower. Esme had taken it upon herself to take all of my toiletries out of the house, and even managed to get some of my cloths that Alice had labeled as 'not god awful', but I snuck some of my holey sweats in before she got her hands on them.<p>

I wrung out my hair as I always did and clipped it up into a French twist. I used my favorite strawberry scented lotion from _the body shop _and went to slide my ring on from where I left it on the sink, but it wasn't there. My heart jumped into my chest. It was Edward's mother's ring! I left it right on the counter and…oh my god I was going to die. I _wanted_ to die. My pulse went through the roof and I sat down Indian style on the carpet and placed my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. I tried to imagine the worst possible scenarios. It could have fallen down the drain. I could have imagined putting it on the counter…NO. I knew I put it down, so that left the drain. I got up and looked at the sink. The drain looked wide enough so that I could fit my hand in it if I scrunched my fingers together tightly. I didn't know exactly where the drain led, because I didn't know _anything_ about plumbing, but I didn't know what to expect.

I was about halfway to my elbow in the drain, and I felt nothing but water so far. I tried to slide my arm in further, but I couldn't _get_ any further. I was just going to have to get over myself and tell Edward I lost the ring.

I was trying to get my arm out of the drain, but I couldn't. It was ledged too deep into the drain for me to easily remove my arm, I was stuck in a sink.

Just. My. Luck.

I sat there for about 5 minutes debating on whether or not it would be okay for me to just sleep in the bathroom and wait for someone to find me. I final worked up enough nerve to shout for help.

"Edward! Someone?" I yelled, though I figured he could hear me from any point in the house.

In a flash he was in the bathroom, along with Emmett. "Love, what are you doing?" He asked, and I just broke down, seeing him look at me with a worried expression, clearly in a loving manner.

I looked back and fourth between him and Emmett and started crying. "Oh, Edward I'm so sorry! I took off my ring and put it on the sink, but when I got out of the shower it wasn't there, and I know I left it there and I tried to find it, and then I thought it might be in the drain so I stuck my hand down the pipe and I got my hand stuck in the drain! I'm so sorry that ring's been in your family for generations and now I lost it!" I just couldn't stop because the word vomit was clouding my coherent thoughts.

"HAH! We got her Edward, man, I didn't mean it to get this funny, but oh man I'm _good_!" Emmett laughed at me and turned to high five Edward.

"Oh, no, I didn't have anything to do with this. Love, it's okay, we'll get your arm out." He looked like he was holding back laughter, while I was on the verge of completely losing it.

"What?"

"Emmett stole the ring from you to make you freak, I didn't know anything about it though, I swear."

I took another look at him and sighed. "It's okay, you can laugh. It's kind of maybe a little funny." I sighed. I heard Edward's laugh poor into the room like water behind a broken dam.

* * *

><p>It was hours later when Edward decided it was time to show me the bed. What I saw was horrifying.<p>

It was a beautiful king sized bed. It had a golden metal roses on a vein wrapped around metal bars and the bedspread was white with lace covering the entire sheet. It was big, beautiful and _expensive_.

"Edward you have to return this." I turned to face him.

"Why? You don't like it?" He asked, stroking a rose.

"No, I love it, but it's way too much." I motioned to the bed which took up about 1/3 of the room.

"Don't be ridiculous Bella, what's mine is yours, so technically you bought this yourself."

"Well, there's where you're wrong, I would have never bought anything this intricate and expensive," I said in contradiction to his explanation.

"Well, _I_ won't return this, I simply refuse," He stated, crossing his arms.

"Fine," I said crossing my own arms. I stripped the bed of the blankets and pillows and settled them on the couch. Without another word I slipped onto the couch and waited for sleep to find me. I was only vaguely aware of Edward humming my lullaby in my ear as I slipped under into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"Don't touch her!" Rosalie was screaming, holding something away from me that I couldn't see.<p>

"Why not?" I asked, furious. I was clenching my fists so that I wouldn't hit something, which surprised me because I'm not usually a very violet person.

"You'll hurt her! Emmett take her away!" Emmett didn't come closer, instead he tried to take whatever Rose was hiding in her arms.

"Give her to Bella," He commanded.

"Rosalie furiously shook her head. I was begging to get angry, but right before Rose was going to show me what she'd been concealing I awoke.

"Who is it that you won't hurt, love?" Edward asked, amused.

"No one." I noticed I was in the bed, not the couch where I had fallen asleep.

**A/N: Okay, so that was basically a filler chapter, but I'm getting too close to the climax of the story and we only have about 10 chapters done. This story is now officially over 110 pages! Gahh I'm so happy. I love baby rooms, but I have no internet right now because when I was writing the power was out, and I didn't have time to go back and re-work all the shopping parts. Also, although this may not be a 'turning point' it is still hinting away. What do you think the dreams mean? They mean something-I know the author and she said so. Hahahhaha...anways... I hope this was good enough for a review.**

**If you don't review, I'll be forced to let Bella end up with Jacob and have Embry imprint on BB, and you all know how weird _that_ is.**

**Thank you very very very much to my Beta Beta Reader! She's awesome.**


	15. Chapter 15 Baby Come Back

"Bella, I'm leaving." Edward said, and my thoughts absolutely could not help but flash back to the last time he said that. Upon seeing my panic, he quickly added "But not for long. I'm only going on a trip and I just don't think it'd be a good idea for you to tag along. I'll be the only one gone besides Carlisle and Esme, because they're coming too, so it's not like you'll be alone…is that okay?" he looked like he was walking on eggshells, but it was more like coals.

"Yeah, go ahead." I responded easily. I wanted him to feel free to do whatever he wanted, and not have to ask me.

"Are you sure? I mean, I wouldn't leave if I thought it was a bad idea, I don't think you'll be unprotected…"

"Edward, it's _fine_, I promise. The baby's coming home today, I'll be busy with her, so you really don't need to worry. You're putting too much pressure on yourself, really." I smiled and to prove me right someone called my name. "See, I'm really all over the place. When are you leaving?" I asked him.

"Umm…today…like right now." He was still looking at me in that please-don't-be-mad way.

I sighed, because I wished he would have told me sooner. "Okay, have fun and be safe." I gave him one quick hug and we shared a short kiss on the lips, before he headed out the door. I was biting my lip to keep from yelling at him for being a pussy, and instead focused on the task at hand…what was that again?

Alice called my name once more and I sighed, talking as loud as I would have if she were right next to me I replied "I'm coming Alice, calm yourself."

"Sorry, I just thought maybe you couldn't hear me. I tell you, I've been studying humans in a way that I never had before. It's all very confusing." She gave me a look that demanded sympathy.

"Sorry?" I half asked and half answered.

"It's not your fault, it's Rose's. She wants her baby to have a '_normal family_, so all of us but Carlisle and you are studying all day and night about the mystery that is humanity." She threw her hands up in the air.

"So, what did you need to see me for?" I asked. She let out a sigh of relief like a pregnant lady would after getting an epidural during birth and lead me to the computer she had in the corner of her room. She minimized several human-based websites and finally came to one with a wedding dress up.

At this time, I should probably catch you up on what's been happening in the last 6 weeks. We got baby girl's room done, and it looks just the way I imagined. Esme had smiled upon me for doing such a great job, but I really had only picked everything out. Rose finished the paint herself, insisting she could '_get the job done faster and with more accuracy,_' in less than a day. There were so many pink and brown things for baby girls, that we ended up buying two bedsets because we couldn't agree on one. The room is finished now, and looks as elegant as a baby's room should I went to see BB in the hospital a couple times, but that was before she really started looking like a small person rather than a baby doll. I had finally settled and excepted the fact that Edward and I are getting married, and now Alice was throwing herself into the Wedding, with everything from the venue to the dress. Alice had gotten especially frustrated with me when I accidently on purpose closed one of her windows where she was '_getting a great deal'_ . We'd been working on finding a dress for me, one that met my needs and Alice's. It was hard, but Alice insisted this dress was the one, and that she had picked it from only the best of the best.

"It's Vera Wang." She said as if that held some extreme significance to me at all.

"Who is…" I rolled my hands along, waiting for an answer that made some sense.

"She's the best of the best in Wedding dresses. She's designed dresses for _everyone_."

"Wait, yesterday you said wedding dresses were all about being unique and spontaneous, but now you're saying I want someone to give me a dress everyone has?" I asked, confused.

"No, no, no! She's a designer, that means she like…designs the wedding dresses. She's just good at what she does, she makes more than one dress Bella." She rolled her eyes "Now just look at this, isn't it perfect?" She asked, pointing to the window she had open.

It…was…breathtaking for lack of a better word. It was a strapless dress, and it was elegant and simple, pure silk flowing straight down off the model's body. It had a belt around the rib cage, lined with beading. It wasn't something I'd thought Alice would pick out, and I was simply in awe.

"Say something Bella." She begged, looking at me. Her eyes were fill with hope, the rest of her face following along.

"Its…perfect." I settled for.

Alice looked at me, overjoyed, she clapped her hands together in what I assumed to be delight and said "Oh, I knew it! I just knew it! Oh, I am _good!_" And she was right.

"Wait, Alice, it says 100% silk, how much does this cost?" I asked, eyeing the page. She quickly minimized the screen.

"It really doesn't matter, It's just good that you like it." She smiled and persuaded me out of the room. "BB's going to be here in about 5 minutes." She squealed. Sometimes I wondered if that hurt her throat, or if maybe being what she is she could just yell high notes without a thought in the world.

Rose and Emmett went to pick up the baby, Emmett was supposed to be driving while Rose sat with the baby in the backseat. She wanted to hold her on the way home, but I insisted she should sit in a car seat. I didn't exactly know how to break it to Rose that she probably shouldn't hold the baby that often, or she'll catch a cold. I discussed this with Carlisle and he said he'd take care of the problem that the newborn posed.

"3…2…1…"

"Shh! Emmett shut upp! You're going to wake my baby." She held the most beautiful baby in her hands. She looked quite theatrical because she was holding a baby swaddled in a blanket, then she put a blanket on her arms, a plush one that I picked out. I decided Carlisle definitely talked to her.

"AWW! ROSE SHE'S EVEN MORE PERFECT THAN I REMEMBER!" Alice said in a loud but hushed tone.

"Thanks." She whispered and when she met my eyes she looked like she wanted to cry.

"She's been crying all the way here and I have no idea what she wants." She looked pleadingly. I chuckled and went over to look down on the Bella.

She was possibly the most theatrical looking baby I'd ever seen. She had ice like blue eyes and slightly dark brown hair that was just starting to show. Rose turned to look at Emmett at a human speed, but fast for a baby and she awoke and started crying again. Rose started bouncing her up and down gently, but all that did was make the cry sound like "AAAaaaAAAaaaAAAaaa!"

I laughed, and seeing how everyone with a medical degree was out of the house offered to take her.

"Sure, I mean, if you want." She handed her over to me carefully.

I started humming my lullaby (though it sounded nothing like it should) and went into the kitchen. Me and Rose had been playing baby ed. lately, so she was partially ready for this. "Okay, rose boil the water and make the formula." I directed. "Babies almost always cry because they're hungry." I warned. I _did not_ want to be up at night because Rose didn't know how to make the baby rest, so I was kind of just showing her the ropes.

"Okay, here's the bottle." She said. I was about to tell her to put it on her wrist to tell how the temperature was, but realized everything must seem warm to her.

"Squirt a little on my wrist." I told her.

"What? Why?" She gave me skeptic look, and everyone who was watching (which _was_ everyone in the house) was wearing the same mask.

I put the baby in an upright football hold and held out my wrist. "Oh my god your hurting her!" Alice said, alarmed.

I chuckled and shook my head. "No I'm not. Rose, just put a little on my wrist." I said, holding out my arm to her. She shot me one last look and put some milk on my wrist.

"Put the bottle in the fridge for a little while, it's too hot." I said, shaking my head and closing my eyes.

"How can you tell?" She asked, placing the bottle gently into the top shelf of the fridge.

"Because, you're supposed to put a little on your wrist to check the temperature, and if it's body heat, you don't feel anything. It felt to warm, so I told you to put it into the fridge. This only works for humans, though, you're body temperature would be too cold." I explained, putting BB into a normal cradle.

I walked over to the fridge and took out the bottle, all the while Rose watching to see if I would drop her precious angel. I put a little milk on my wrist, and it was perfect.

"Do you want to feed her?" I asked, holding out the bottle and the baby.

"Sure I do." She said. I put the baby safely in her arms and gave her the milk. Rose nuzzled the nipple into the baby's mouth and she stopped crying immediately.

"What would I do without you?" She asked.

"Cry and pray to god the baby will stop crying." I confessed. She laughed.

"She's not sleeping through the nights though, I just wanted to warn you." She said. I nodded.

"I figured as much." I sighed. "One of the not so enjoyable parts of having a baby, but it won't really matter for you will it?" I winked.

She chuckled. "Yeah, I'm excited, and happy—for myself. Having a baby is all I've thought about since the very day I was changed, and now—I have one. She didn't come into the world as I would have liked, but she's still here and that's all that matters now, right?" She gave a hesitant smile as if she was honestly asking me the question.

"Right." I nodded. The baby's bottle was done, and Rose proceeded to burp her. After a couple of what seemed like rough hits, the baby burped,

"Whoa, careful there Rose." I said laughing.

"What? What did I do wrong?" She asked looking at her baby.

I laughing and rolled my eyes. "Nothing. I was just kidding, some babies liked being hit hard." I shook my head to reassure her, telling her she was doing perfectly.

"Oh…I'm really high strung here , Bella, I'm so nervous about this whole thing. It's what I've always wanted, and now that I have it it seems scary." She said, and I thought I heard her voice tremble a bit.

"You're doing great Rose, stop your worrying." I said again. I glanced up at the clock, and it was 5 o clock. I would need dinner, and the baby a nap.

"I'm going to make myself a sandwich for dinner, you and BB go get situated on the couch. I'm right over here if you need me." I reminded.

"Okay.." She took a breath of fresh air and prompted to take her baby over to the couch.

The whole family, minus 3 were still standing there, waiting. And waiting. I thought maybe they wanted me to say something. "Take a picture, it lasts longer." They let out a soft chuckle.

"And we thought we were almighty." Emmett huffed under his breath.

"OHH!" Rose said in enjoyment, causing everyone but me to shot over to her. "She just yawned!" I understood her excitement, baby's yawns are adorable, though I can't imagine what it must be like to have rarely seen someone yawn, then to look at a baby. They'd die of cuteness. I chuckled aloud to my own little stupid joke, earning some worried looks from my family.

"Just cracking myself up." I shrugged it off, hoping they'd let it go.

"Oh, yeah, because _normal_ people do that Emmett rolled his eyes.

"What do you know about being _normal_ _or_ being a _person_." I raised my eyes, challenging him.

"Good point. But still," he said, tilting his head.

I could faintly hear Rose humming a soothing tone to her sweet, smiling as her eyes traveled along her face, taking in the picture. I wanted to do just the same, but couldn't and wouldn't be able to accurately catch the beauty of it all. I surely wouldn't be able to remember _just_ how Alice looked directly into the baby's eyes, while she still seemed to be communicating with Jasper, who's arm fit perfectly around her petite waist. I wouldn't be able to remember _just_ how protective Emmett looked hovering about Rose and BB, not in a 'I'll kill you if you hurt her' way, but rather in a 'I'd die if you hurt her, then I'd come back from the dead just to wring your throat' kind of way, but still had a soft touch to his face. Somehow, this all seemed too movie-like, or just _too_ perfect. Too perfect…

My sandwich was done, so I came over and situated myself on the floor in-front of the couch, so I wouldn't ruin the perfectly clean white furniture. I began nibbling at the crust first, so I could get that over with. I sipped my glass of milk, and set it back down to the floor, gently to make sure it didn't spill.

I yawned, causing Emmett to laugh. "You know, baby's yawns are cute, but adult yawns look like their faces are getting distorted and scrunched together." He laughed alone. "C'mon it's true." He said, answering my 'did you just call me ugly?' look.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm, not a baby then, I guess." I shrugged.

"Emmett shut up. You always know the _wrong_ things to say." Alice rolled her eyes and leaned further into Jasper. They weren't a very PDA type couple, but just looking at the two you felt like you were intruding on an intimate moment.

"I'm heading up to bed." I said, putting away my dishes to be cleaned later. "Don't hesitate if you need anything, but remember the most common reasons for baby cries are diaper changes and hunger needs." I reminded.

"Okay Bella, thanks again." Rose said softly, but still loud enough so that I could hear. I nodded and walked up the stairs and slipped into Edward's room.

That first night, Edward just ended up carrying me to bed. He did that ever since I refused to use the bed, and now I just head right to the bed, to avoid complications.

I longed for a tall, lean and cold figure to lay next to me, to wrap me in his arms and hum to me, all through the night to chase away the nightmares. There was and always would be a void without him in my presence, something that may or may not be possible to hold down. I remembered those nights. . . all those nights where I sat and cried and held myself together with my arms, desperately trying to keep myself whole, even when I knew that would never happen without him. Now he'd only be gone a few short/long days, but I could make it, and I would for the sake of those around me. As I sank deeper and deeper into unconsciousness, my eyelids felt heavier and my body felt warmer. I wondered what nightmare would come to me tonight while I was helpless and vulnerable. Would it be the man and the woman?

* * *

><p>A piercing scream broke through the otherwise peaceful night air, and it was not my own. I recognized this as a baby's cry, and jumped out of the bed. My eyes were still layered in sleep, but I ran downstairs into the living room where the source of the cry came from. Rose was rocking the baby, and warming some milk.<p>

"Bella? You can go back to sleep, I've got it. I said if I needed any help that I would wake you." She reminded. She popped a bottle nipple into BB's perfectly pink mouth and the cries stopped, only to be replaced by a sucking nose.

"Sorry, instinct took over I guess. Are you sure you don't need help?" I asked, holding my hands out to offer my services if needed.

"I _said_ no, Bella, go to bed." She looked at the bags under my eyes. "You're tired." Her authority was scary in an intimidating way. We were about to have a brawl if I didn't end the conversation soon.

I huffed a sigh of defeat, and rubbed my eyes. "No, you're right, I'm tired." I said jabbing my thumb towards the staircase. "I should go." I nodded to myself.

"Yeah." When she said this it sounded cold, like somehow I had personally offended her by coming down to help with her child. I brushed this off, not wanting to point it out to Rose and just climbed back up to Edward's room. The simple scent of him calmed me down, so I was at total peace curled up under the covers, well, as 'at peace' I could get without him here next to me.

I let my limbs fall limp, and my eyes closed, and soon enough I was asleep, once again.

It was the man again. He was asking me something I didn't particularly remember when another scream broke my slumber. I threw off my blankets, but quickly put them back on, regarding Rose's behavior when I came downstairs uncalled for the first time. I tried to shut my eyes harder, and harder, but sleep never found me.

"BELLA!" I heard Rose yell from downstairs. I sat up, letting the blankets fall where they may, and wondered if I had imagined Rose asking for my help. "BEEELLA!" Nope, definitely did _not_ imagine that.

"Coming, Rose." I said quietly, not able to yell.

I trudged down the stairs to find Rose changing an empty diaper, then making a new bottle. "You said babies are always hungry or need a diaper change, but she's still screaming!" She yelled at me.

"Rose, calm down." I said, still tired.

"You lied!" She said again, ignoring my fatigue from sleep.

"No, I said almost always. If there's nothing else, just try holding her." I took BB out of her swing and put her close to me, bouncing up and down.

"SH SH SHHH, SH SH SHHH, SH SH SHEE." I said trying to put her eat peace. I put her ear at my heartbeat, knowing that calms some children down. The crying was slowly stopping and I smiled down at the sleeping angle in my hands. "Good Girl." I said.

"Rose do you want her?" I asked.

"I don't have a heartbeat." She complained. She must've seen what I did to make the noise stop.

"So? Some babies are calmed by their mother's scent. I know for a fact you smell lovely." I encouraged. I had never actually taken in her scent, but I couldn't imagine she'd smell _bad_.

"I was a fool to get myself into this. I'm not human. I can't give that baby what she wants. I was stupid to think I could fulfill my dream in this state." She rolled her eyes and I could see the venom pooling in her eyes, to never spill over.

"Rose, yes you can. All mothers have trouble the first couple days, or weeks even. You'll do great." I said once again. "There are a lot of reasons for baby cries, sometimes they want to be held, other times they are overwhelmed by stimulation, sometimes they have bad dreams, and other times it seems as if they just cry for the fun of it. Every baby calms down to different things. I once knew a child who lived to hear white nose, like the vacuum running or the flow of water from a sink. We have a while to go with this baby, and you can't give up on the first night." I told her, resting on arm on her shoulder while keeping the baby in a one armed hold.

"You're right. I'm so sorry Bella, I thought I could do this alone, but I can't." She admitted.

"No one can." I shrugged. "It's a hard thing to do." I threw out there.

"Okay. I'll take her, and I'll try not to wake you again. Bella, thank you." She said whole heartedly. I handed over BB and went to the staircase.

"If you don't know what to do, try holding her, or try running some water. If that's too much, make sure that she's not too cold or too warm. Let instinct take over, you are still human." I said, and went up the staircase before she could protest. I checked the clock while I was down there. It had been nearing 3 o clock in the morning, and if I didn't get some sleep I'd be all messed up in the morning when I couldn't rest anymore.

I saw that Edward's window was starting to allow light to pass through, so I took an extra blanket and managed to cover the wall that was made by a window so that if any more light decided to creep through, the blanket would catch it. I suddenly wondered where everyone else was, but sleep took me before I was able to ponder further.

* * *

><p>I awoke, but not because of the light that shone through the blanket, or because of the screams from downstairs, no. I woke up because it seemed as though someone, or something rather was calling me downstairs. I felt my ear ringing—a myth that I never really believed. Some people thought that, when your ears are ringing, someone is talking about you. This was a false statement though, I was probably getting some illness, I thought.<p>

I went over and opened a drawer that had some close Alice had given me. I was a little cold, so I threw on a striped Henley, because they were always so warm, and it felt like a big hug when you put one on. I brushed my hair so that it looked manageable and walked down stairs. The baby's cry had paused, or stopped, so I figured my pep talk had worked—or Alice had helped.

"Bella I did it!" Rosalie was sitting on the couch with the rest of the family, overjoyed because she had silenced the child's cry by simply holding her closer.

"I told you you could. Good job." I complimented. I sat in the white Love Sac we bought with some of the baby's things. It _looked_ like an oversized beanbag chair, but once you sat in it, it was incomparable to anything in the world. Lately, I'd been spending a lot of time in this Love Sac.

"Bella, you look a level past rough. How much sleep did you get last night?" Alice asked with skeptical eyebrows.

"Thanks, what's with you people calling my ugly lately?" I asked with a chuckle.

Alice laughed with me. "I didn't particularly call you _ugly_ I said you looked tired. You're not ugly, though." She said, as if it made the fact that she was making fun of me mild.

"Well, I kind of forgot to mention the fact that BB woke Bella more than once during the night." Rose looked sheepish and avoided eye contact with anyone.

"Oh, well than I guess it's not _Bella's_ fault she looks like he-" I shot Emmett a warning look, along with Rose who abruptly put a hand over his mouth.

"No swearing! Especially not around BB, you don't." I warned.

"I thought Rose was the mother." Emmett mumbled purposely loud enough for me to hear.

"She is. She is the mother of this baby." Rose looked hurt, like someone just took away all her pride.

"I knew that. I was just making a joke." Emmett put a hand on the small of Rose's back.

"She feels like Bella's the mother of her baby, like she's extremely insignificant." Jasper said with sympathy in his eyes. I knew he could tell the emotions of other's around him—but he couldn't read minds. He didn't _know_ that why she felt insignificant, he was just guessing.

"Thanks, Jasper." Rose said sarcastically, verifying Jasper's thoughts.

"Rose, I-I'm not the mother." I said, frowning. "You know that?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it just feels like you would be so much better at this sometimes, it all comes naturally to you. Everything does. Just add it to the list, that's what it feels like." She said, barely legible.

"What? Since when does everything come naturally to me?" I asked.

"You just have so many perks. You're just—" She stopped, as if she couldn't continue.

"She's jealous." Jasper said in awe.

"Of…me?" I asked. Two and two just didn't get put together. Rosalie and jealousy didn't fit in the same sentence unless you were jealous _of_ Rose, not reversed.

"Yes, Bella, of course I am." She said, rolling her eyes. The baby was awake and interacting, so Rose handed her over to Emmett and it seemed like he was having a ball.

"You have all the opportunities that, none of us ever had. You don't get it. You aren't struggling, trying to dig up those human instincts that have been buried below the surface for _so_ long. It's hard to struggle, then look at you and see you just know what to do." She said, throwing her hands in the air.

"Rose, this is the one thing that I _know_ about. You're better at pretty much _everything_ else. The baby thing? You'll get better. You will. Look, you're learning so quickly already. You made it through one night. If you think I could've went through last night without you, you're crazy. I woke up _twice_, and I know for a fact BB cried more than that. Rose, you'll do _**great.**_ How am I going to get that through to you?" I asked, honestly looking for an answer.

"I guess, I'm just not used to struggling." She said, not looking in my direction.

I laughed, because I couldn't help it. "I struggle, Rose, and it's not something you ever get used to." I admitted.

"This sucks." She said, with a huff. "But, I know it will get better." She said in a softer tone.

BB was laughing at Emmett who was doing some ridiculous charade to make her chuckle.

"It's like bells." Emmett commented.

"That's ironic." I said, catching something that no one else did.

"What?" Alice questioned. Jasper laughed, and I knew he saw the irony.

"Her name is _Bell_a, and some people call Bella Bells." He explained, probably better than I could have.

"Oh, yeah, I see what you mean." He laughed.

I reluctantly got up from my position in the Sac and hovered above the couch where Emmett and BB sat. Her eyes were a beautiful blue, and it was a nice change to see them open. Once she looked into my eyes, she was mesmerized, and I knew why. Was it my pale white face or my black shirt?

"She likes you." Emmett said, as if it was something he had not expected.

"She likes my shirt." I responded.

"What? That's not exactly a fashionable shirt, Bella." Alice eyed me.

"Babies see in black and white, so when they see something that is _already_ black and white, their eyes are drawn to it." I explained.

"I told you that, Alice." Rose said, and she seemed proud she knew what I was talking about.

"Ally, you knew that." Jasper said, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah, but in the moment it just seemed like the wrong thing to say. It's hard to imagine Bella picking out something fashionable by herself." She seemed amused.

"Hey, where were you guys last night?" I asked randomly. Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose all shared a look that I did not miss, and they were all very tense all of a sudden.

Alice and Jasper remained staring at one another until Jasper looked defeated.

"Bella, where exactly did Edward say he was going?" Alice asked, and all eyes were on me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffy! I'm sorry, but this is where the chapter needed to end. If I told you where Edward was in this chapter, there would be an even **_**bigger**_** cliff hanger, and then I just **_**know**_** there'd be an angry mob at my door. R&R to make me happy. Links are on my profile on the dress, BB, and BB's Room. **


	16. Chapter 16 His Trip

"He just said he was going on a trip, he didn't tell me where," I admitted, realizing how stupid that sounds. I should have asked him before I gave him a full okay to go.

"Oh, god." Alice rolled her eyes and Jasper pursed his lips as if he were to say something nasty, but didn't want to in my presence. "He doesn't think she could handle it," she said to Jasper rather than me, I could tell.

"What?" I asked, suddenly alarmed. "Where is he?" I wondered with more urgency than needed for a casual conversation, but I could see that this was no longer an everyday occasion. It is my business to know where my . . . my soon-to-be-husband is at all times. He's either putting himself in danger for me, or taking a risk and doing something stupid for me. So, either way he was putting himself in a line of harm due to me. Great, isn't it?

"Bella, calm down," Jasper said in a tone just softer than a yell. He'd always had that balance, so he'd manage to do things like that. He never ceased to amaze me, Jasper did.

"Bella, there's been something happening, for a while behind your back," Emmett stated with a voice that I'd never heard coming from him before. It was deep and rough, but still at the same time smooth as silk. The voice didn't look right for his structure, but I passed it off and waited for him, or someone to elaborate.

"What?" I wondered aloud. If they weren't telling my something, they were already low on my favorites list at the moment.

"Well, while we were gone, away from Forks a lot of the time Edward wasn't with us. He spent a majority of his time out tracking. He was going after Victoria, and he was lead somewhere up in Canada. He's determined, and he doesn't think he'll be gone for long, but we don't believe that. He took Esme and Carlisle with him so they could help. We were trying to convince him to come home to you, you and the baby. We don't want him gone, and we didn't think you would either. For some reason he feels he has to get rid of her." Alice explained.

It was calming, but not soothing if that makes sense. He was at a 3 against 1 advantage, but that didn't mean I wanted him to randomly go out and try to kill people—or not so much people but beings.

"Stupid," I muttered under my breath. Jasper laughed, and said:

"We really tried to get him home, and we almost had him too. But, he was convinced that since Carlisle and Esme were coming that he was making the right choice. Why they wanted to encourage him, I'll never know, but that's what happened last night."

"Oh, alright." I said, not sure what to answer at this point.

"You seem a little . . ." Alice trailed off, unsure of how to continue her sentence. Jasper took this an an opportunity to interfere.

"She's in a state of shock. She doesn't know what to say right now."

"That's accurate, I'd say," I agreed. I bit my lip, something I hadn't done lately.

"He'll be fine—they'll be fine?" I asked, looking for reassurance.

"Yes, Bella, they are perfectly safe, and if there is any point where they seem to not be safe, we'll go over and back 'em up, a family that fights together stays together." Emmett teased and laughed and then added: "But seriously, they're all good."

I wished his words comforted me, but for some reason, they didn't. They made me feel less secure, like he was jinxing it or something. There was an out of place item and I couldn't lay a finger to it, so I was really just giving myself a headache by thinking about it.

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked, giving the baby to Rose and getting up to stand next to me. "You look . . . paler." He said, standing closer to me as if instinctively.

"I just feel-" Before I could finish my world suddenly went black and brown. My head felt like someone was sinking a hammer hard into the core of my brain, pressuring me further and further under. I more than one pair of cold arms and hands hovering over the surface of my skin. I didn't really know what brought on the fainting, it seemed as if it just came out of no where.

"Bella? Bella? Wake up Bella!" I heard either Emmett or Alice shake me. It was a sad day when one couldn't tell the two apart.

I tried to say I'm fine, but basing the reaction I got I think I mumbled something unintelligible. There was a cold substance wiping my forehead, only making matters worse, like the cloth was helping the hammer. It was hurting enough for me to be able to make a sound. "Stop," I ordered firmly, and soon enough the coldness released my forehead, but the hammer didn't let up as easy.

Suddenly, my faint state turned to hunger, and I wanted nothing more than a cold cut sand which. I just felt tired, and nothing more. The illness factor faded and was now just tiredness, and I got up without a problem and proceeded to go to the fridge.

"Bella? Are you serious? You just, like . . . fainted . . . and then get up and just walk away? Explanation!" Alice said, following me up to the fridge. I got the bread out of the pantry along with all the ingredients I needed to make my mouthwatering sandwhich….

"I wish I had one. I don't know, it felt like someone was dragging me under water with a hammer and giving me a head ache. Then, it felt like you guys were pushing me under. Just now the hammer stopped, and, well I'm hungry." I huffed and realized with hat I was tired, too. "And tired."

I slapped on the last piece of turkey needed for one girls' sand which and ate it. "Mmmmm." I couldn't help but let out a slow moan.

"Way to give us all heart attacks, by the way." Rose said, temporarily looking up from baby girl to gaze at me.

"Hey, I didn't mean to. I don't even know what brought that on. All I know is that I feel like I just ran a marathon." I said honestly. My breathing was heavy and labored, I was hungry, tired, yep—definitely like I ran a marathon.

"Well, seeing as the only two people with medical experience in this family are gone, we'll just brush it off for now." Alice smiled at me, a reassuring grin.

"Good." I said, but noticed all stares were still directed towards me. "Letting it go?" I asked and they averted their eyes elsewhere in the room.

"Can I hold her now?" Alice begged, looking impatiently at Bella in Rose's arms.

She sighed and slumped her shoulders a bit. "I guess I can't keep her forever, now can I?" She raised her eyebrows. "Here." She got up and placed the baby gently in Alice's arms, just in the right position for her to be comftorable.

The baby was stirred, and her slumber was interrupted. Needless to say, she was not happy about it. She let out a cry and Alice smiled sweetly down at her. She stood from the couch and rocked her back and forth, bouncing a little. She was humming a nursery rhyme to the baby, waiting for her to calm down. 5 minutes later the baby was still crying, and Alice was still taking it calmly. Me? I was getting a freaking headache. I may have pretended I was the 'baby expert' but right now I just wanted her to shut up.

"Is she hungry or something?" I asked, desperately. Rose laughed at me.

"The O-patient Bella doesn't know what baby wants?" Emmett teased.

"No…Jasper? Can't you make her sleep?" I asked.

"She doesn't want to. She's resisting every wave I send to her," Jasper apologized.

"Oh, then I guess we'll just wait this one out," I noted with an audible sigh.

I went back into my sac and curled deep into it. I waited for the cry to die out, but before baby girl had a chance to prove herself calm, I drifted away in to the land of naps. Sorry, this is the delusional tired me talking right now…

This was the type of dream that I liked. The type of dream where you can control the things that happen. It was me and Edward, and I decided I wanted him home. Poof there he is. I decided the baby was five, so she didn't cry as much. Poof it happened. Hahaha I love dream land. Oh, there's one more thing I want. I was a vampire. I waited for the poof, but it didn't happen. I asked my dream to do as I commanded once more, but nothing happened. When I forgot about it and moved on, about three wishes later I was by force changed into a vampire, but it wasn't like a dream come true. It was a nightmare, but after about one week in dream land everything became good again. Everyone was laughing, and when I woke up the laughter continued. I looked around.

"Oh great," I mumbled.

"Dreamland?" Emmett asked with a laughing boom.

I felt the heat rise on my face and I knew I was blushing.

"Yeah. What else was there?" I asked.

"Well, about half of it was entertaining." Jasper admitted. "The other half was kind of freaky to standby and watch."

"Scary part, first." I said.

"Well, for one thanks for screaming up Bella. She started crying so hard when you yelled," Rose said, looking to much like a mother for my own good.

"You also said 'help' more than once," Emmett added.

"I should explain?" I asked, more than stated. If they didn't need one I certainly wasn't going to offer it.

"Yeah," Alice said, sympathy painted in her eyes.

"Well, it was a dream where I could make things happen, and when I tried to turn myself into a vampire, it kind of stopped working. Then later, it did work and I guess it caught me off guard." I said, keeping it as vague as possible.

"Okay, that's good enough, I guess." Emmett shrugged. He clapped his hand together and rubbed them in a way a fat man would when getting ready for desert. "Now for the funny part." He smiled. Alice chuckled.

"Poof Bella? Is this an episode of the fairly god parenjts?" She asked. I hid my face in my hands and shook my head back and forth

"Well, I guess, that when I was making things happened I said poof." I admitted.

"POOF?" Emmett asked again. "We should have named the baby poof!" He said sadly.

"No—we shouldn't have." Rose said with her wide eyes directed in Emmett's direction.

"Well, can we get out of this 'let's embarrass Bella' thing. What time is it?" I asked with a yawn. It wasn't dark out, but it wasn't daylight anymore either.

"I don't know, we've been here for a while though." Jasper said. There was a couple 'oh yeah's as of it truly was new information that they'd been watching me sleep…wait, watching me sleep? That's just like….

And the faint feeling crept up again. I don't know why, but maybe Edward influenced it. I read about S.A.D once, and I guess you could say I had a couple symptoms, but I don't think it was that. There had to be something else, some illness that was triggered by one's name. I knew that I did have that when he left though..the dreams…the pain….yes, I've had S.A.D before, but this wasn't the same thing.

I heard soft murmurs forming, and it sounded as if I were under water. That awful friend 'the hammer' revisited me also. I managed to give a last request before I slipped under "No talking, I just want to sleep" I said barely loud enough for myself to hear.

"She's falling asleep!" I heard Alice say, sounding panicked.

"Don't let her!" I heard Emmett's booming voice.

I let my eyelids sink and then said "Yes, let her." Before I went down deeper . . . and deeper . . . and deeper . . .

But all too soon I was awake (barely) to the sound of shrieking Rose's voice. "She's up! Bella, listen to me, stay awake." She said firmly, but still lovingly.

"Jeez, did you swallow a squeaky toy? Shut up Rose." I said groggily, rubbing my eyes to try and clear my vision.

"Thank god thank god thank god thank god thank god!" I heard Alice say in the same annoying voice.

"Really, guys, shut up." I said honestly. I just wanted more sleep. "More more more" I said to myself. I got repositioned in the love sac and adjusted the blanket over me. I smiled and tried to fall asleep, but was interrupted by a sudden coldness. Someone had the nerve to take away my blanket!

"Give it back," I said sitting up, forgetting my sleep state completely.

"No, you can't go to sleep for two more hours willingly according to this website." Jasper said with raised eye brows.

"But I wanna," I whined.

"But you can't, Poof," Emmett whined back.

I shut my eyes despite the protests until something made me open them once again and ask: "What did you just call me?"

"Poof. You like to make things go poof, so yes that it was I called you." He seemed to be amusing himself.

I sat there for a second, just staring him down without moving until I decided I was really hungry. "Fantastic," I said sarcastically.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"I hate feeling like this." I said, tugging an annoying lock of brown out of my eye vision.

"You're like some old hormonal pregnant lady." Alice snickered looking me in the eye with all seriousness.

"Are you?" Emmett asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at me.

"No!" I hit him in the arm softly, as to not hurt myself. I hadn't even gotten there with Edward, let alone someone that could…bear children for lack of a better term.

"Hey, just exploring the possibilities." He shrugged.

"That's hardly a possibility." I shot Alice a death glare, because she brought this on me, she did this.

"What's with the glaring Bella? Hoping to laser a hole through my head?"

"No, you're the one who started all this!" I said dramatically throwing my hands up in the air.

"ME?" She asked innocently "I hardly started anything."

"Are you kidding? If you hadn't called me a pregnant person, Emmett wouldn't be snickering in the corner right now." I said, flicking the side of my head towards Emmett, who was trying to stop the girlish giggles from coming out, and failing miserably.

"If you didn't faint, I wouldn't have called you a pregnant person!" She defended. She stood up quickly, and before my instincts could tell me it was Alice, I instinctively took a step back. I took a step forward feeling silly for my reaction.

"You wanna go?" I asked jokingly. I knew, she could kill me with hardly any effort.

"Yeah—I wanna go! You want a piece of me Be-LLA?" She said, braking my name into two separate syllabus.

"Yeah—yeah I do!" I was getting in her face, trying desperately not to break out in laughter.

"She's not going to have any pieces left for you, man." Emmett whisper yelled into Jasper's ear. I heard him laugh, which just made me lose it. I got down on my knees on the ground, laughing with my head in my hands. Alice was still taking this little game very seriously, though, and had not broken down.

"It's time to get serious, Bella. Get your tiny butt up here and face me like a MAN!" She huffed in a deep voice.

"But they're both girls." Rose pointed out. I was still laughing with Emmett and Jasper, though not particularly at the same thing.

"Everyone's a critic," Alice said softly before turning back to me, who was still on the ground.

"Come on! Come on! Face me like a WOW-man!" She said the two words whoa and man, rather than woman. I finally found the strength in my knees again and rose to my normal height, of course above hers, even with the stilettos.

I couldn't look at her seriously. She was giving me some stink eye, supposed to be intimidating look that was just…so Alice-y.

"You think you can take this?" She patted her ribs like tarzan. Things were really getting out of control as she hopped from the floor to the counter, so that she'd be taller.

"Imma CHAMP!" She said.

"Fine, fine, oh mighty champion," I said sarcastically. I looked under her skinny heal and frowned.

"My turkey," I said sadly. I just realized Alice ruined my favorite sandwhich food. Bella. Was. Not. Happy.

"ALICE. You're standing on my turkey." I said, taking her stelleto out from under her. She'd been preoccupied by Emmett, who was doing something behind her back. How I managed to get the shoe off and make her fall is beyond me. Heck, maybe she wanted war.

".'t." She gave me a stink eye, and suddenly I was afraid. She didn't want war-not at all.

"Those are Prada!" She yelled.

"I've got your back Poof!" Emmett yelled, taking the shoe from me. Alice looked pleased.

"No you—I'm not afraid to hurt." She said, not enwrapped in a new stare off with Emmett. Satisfied, I walked over to the fridge to look for ham—my second favorite sandwhich food.

Before I knew what was happening Emmett was holding me out in front of him.

"C'mon,she's only human. You wouldn't dare try and hurt me with her in the way—right?" He asked, still holding the shoe.

"I don't know, that's a pretty nice shoe…" she huffed.

"Yeah, but you can buy another pair, you won't be able to buy another Bella. What would Edward do? Oh yeah, that's right—he'd kill you. You can't buy another lifetime." He reminded her. It was Emmett alone on this one. If he handed it to Jass, he'd give it to Alice no problem. Rose? She'd be all 'These are nice shoes, here' and fess 'em up.

"Emmett, put Bella down," Jasper demanded.

"Yeah, you're right I should. I'm sorry Bella, Alice. Here's your shoe back. I shouldn't have behaved so badly, I don't know what came over me." That was probably the most OOC moment Emmett could have. "JASPER!" He shrieked. He'd given over the shoe at Jasper's expense.

Emmett settled me on my feet and stuck a finger close to Jasper's eye. "You won't know when, you won't know where, but you. ."

"Whatever bro, I'm going to go," Jasper responded, taking Emmett's finger and setting it at his side.

Emmett snickered, probably at his own inside joke. I could understand that, I guess. I mean, I do that sometimes. Like—just the other day..

[Fancy Flashback (will be referred to as FF in the future)

There's nothing to do today. Edward's off hunting, and I'm left all alone. Well, there's a tv right there…and a remote.

I wrapped my fingers up in the remote, pressing the menu button. There wasn't anything on, so I went to MTV. Luckily enough *note sarcasm* for me, Jersey Shore was on. Snooki in all her glory was asking 'The situation' if he had to, who he would punch in the face. He said some x he had, which got me to thinking.

Who would I punch in the face? Jasper, definitely Jasper. If I punched him in the face, I could say something like 'Sorry, Jasper, I really didn't mean to punch you in the face' and one minute later he'd be all smiles and reply something like 'It's all good Bells, don't sweat it.'

Jasper walks in the room and plops his weight down next to me. When I went to get up I stepped on his foot accidently and said "Ooh, sorry Jazz, didn't mean to step on you."

"It's allright Bella, I know." He said with a smile.

I couldn't help but laugh. C'mon—I'm good!

Yes, yes, you are Bella.

I know.

We are vein.

Wait who are you? Are you my conscience, am I dead?

You need to lay off Nemo.

I got a lot of weird looks that day.

But, back to the matter at hand—Emmett's laughter. "Who you laughing at?" Rose said, in a fragment of a sentence.

"He…just….rhymed!" He said as if it was the best new thing—rhyming.

"Let's play a game—rhyme or die.' He said in all seriousness. I was bored…and desperate.

"Sure, how does it work?" I asked, honestly interested.

"Well, we have to rhyme in everything we say, and it has to make sense, like it has to be relative—you know?" He asked. I shook my head along with Alice Rose and Jasper.

"Okay, I'll start." He said, thinking. "Bella, do you have an umbrella?" He asked. I thought he said this had to be relevant?

"What does that have to do with the game we are playing with you?" Jasper mirrored my thoughts perfectly. It seemed as though he didn't have to take a second to think, and now that I realize, he probably doesn't.

"It just works okay! I was the first one to display." Emmett said, satisfied.

"Yeah, but you still have to follow the rules. That'd be like me, randomly asking about pools." Rose said, defending my case.

"Em, they're right. I really don't think you should put up a fight." I added before he replied to Rose.

"Shut up, you guys make me sad. Plus, your rhymes are bad." He said, using possibly the vocab of a kindergartener.

"Puh-lease? You think our rhymes are bad? Are you kidding? Do you even hear yourself?" Jasper asked with such vibrancy that made me want to smile, but I was afraid all the same.

"YOU LOST! Hahah, that was a fun game, what should we name it?" Emmett asked, ignoring Jasper's questions.

"We should name it," Alice put her hands out in the air as if she was smoothing an invisible poster she'd just hung in the air for wrinkles "Rhyme Time, it's better than rhyme or die—is it not?" She asked, pleased with herself, clearly.

"That's amazing! Ally, I love you, just for that comment." He said, folding his arms across his chest as if it made this fact true.

"Should I be worried?" asked Rose, with a smart look on her face. She'd been left out of our Rhyme time, taking care of the baby. She'd been crying and at first she looked at me for help, and I just shook my head no, telling her to do it on her own. She'd been able to after 10 minutes to figure that she was in desperate need of some formula, and when she gave her the formula it was too cold. I felt bad for her at first, because she cooled the milk to her temperature skin and not a human's. There were little things that bothered her, and she would always try and brush it off like it didn't—but I knew. I could see it in her eyes. I was a good reader, if I just got to know the person well enough.

"Nah, I mean, I guess you're a close second." He said and for a moment Rosalie let her jaw drop before Emmett added "I mean, I was talking to Alice." He apologized quickly and with a few pecks on her jaw and a giggle or two was forgiven.

"Alice?" Jasper asked, when she went to sit down in the sac. She had a look in her eyes that told you something was wrong. "Alice, what is it?" He asked, resting a hand on her back while sitting down next to her.

"I just, have a feeling, you know?" She asked, and I could hear Emmett whisper something into Rose's ear that made every vampire in the room roll their eyes, leaving me in the dust.

"Yeah, I know." Jasper said, giving a look pointedly to Emmett.

"Well, I don't know, it just seems like something's wrong somewhere, but I can't put a finger to it." She huffed. "And it's annoying me. It's that itch you just can't scratch." She gave an odd metaphor but grabbed the remote from the entertainment center and said "Time for TV?"

With a few nods she switched to ABC family, for an unknown reason. I would have gone for Modern Family, but to each its own I guess. Matilda was on, and it was always such a sad movie, depressing.

It was in the middle, just at the part where Ms. Honey takes Matilda home, and she tells Matilda about the girl who lives with the mean principle. I loved the part where she told Matilda she was going to be special someday, even if her family was awful to her.

I knew what was coming of course, I knew they'd sneak into the mean lady's house and almost get killed, basically, and I didn't want to get embarrassed by shrieking when she screams up the stairs. The movie never ceased to take me an emotional roller coaster, and I was not up for that.. I wanted to switch this sad ole movie to something lighter…Modern Family.

I'd actually been rather obsessed with that show lately, if you can't tell. I recently found Emmett watching one episode, then two, then 3…and we finished the first season together that same day. I. Love. That. Show. I mean, who comes up with that kind of stuff?

I think that the gay couple were my favorite, though. There was just something so funny about them, but so interesting at the same time. I loved their little baby, she's so adorable! When they got into a fight about her biting I almost jumped into the screen and tore her out into real life with me just so they wouldn't scold her.

"Can we watch something else?" I asked kicking my leg just because I was feeling jumpy.

"What is it? I mean-what do you want to watch?" Alice asked, her eyes never averting from the television. The principle has almost got Matilda, now. I honestly feel bad for the person that plays her, I mean, she's got something just not pleasant going on in the face.

"Uhh . . . do we have anything on the list?" Ahh, one of the many advantages to direct tv, recordings!

Alice was flipping through all of our shows, the ones we watch together. "OO Cakeboss!" Rose said, flipping up her chin. She still didn't trust herself enough to hold her baby one handed, even if she'd probably be fine. I mean, even if she did accidently drop her there's no way that she'd let her fall.

"I haven't seen this one yet," Alice agreed. "Let's watch." She hit play and the annoying theme song was on. Finally, the first costumer came in. I was laughing so hard at the cake she wanted.

(A/N:This is a real episode, but not the same exact words.)

"So, I want a cake. We are celebrating because this clan of vampires is welcoming me into their clan, and I want a cake to feed the clan." She was some Italian girl, who was using the word clan way to many times.

"Hey! Do I get a cake?" I asked, finding this whole thing very amusing.

"Noooope! You wouldn't want one if you were a vampire anyways, it'd be disgusting." Emmett said.

Alice rolled her eyes and pressed the fastforward button. She was usually very enthusiastic about this show, taking in all the different techniques and phrases of a professional cake maker. She pressed pause at what seemed like a random time. She rewinded for about 5 seconds and that same Italian girl was back "I felt like you weren't taking me seriously, and this is a very serious thing I've got going on." She said, putting a hand to her hip. There were two men in the background, and they were very…interesting looking.

One of the men, who looked nothing like the inhumanly beautiful vampires that I grew to know, opened his mouth slowly and dramatically, revealing perfectly pointed teeth all around. I had a hard time keeping what I thought to be a straight face, when I heard the person on the TV burst into laughter, I couldn't keep from doing the same.

"Wow, he's more convincing then we are," Emmett said, staring at the TV in amazement.

"I hate it," Rose said, grabbing the remote and flashing off the picture. She looked deep into her baby's eyes, with something more than hatred for the particular show. She was thinking about her future.

"What?" I asked, having already sketched out a theory in my head, and looking for her to verify it.

"I just . . . don't want her exposed to all these awful things about vampires. I mean, I don't exactly know how or when I'm going to explain to her what we are, but when I do I don't want her to think something odd about us because she's seen it on TV, you know?" She asked. I nodded, and considered myself verified.

"Well, she won't think anything different of you, or any of us for that matter. She won't think we're so odd, because she'll have grown up to it. She's already adapting—I can tell. She's slowly getting used to our cold tempature, getting accustomed to no heartbeat. She'll think we're normal, and she'll think Bella's normal as well." Alice said, in all seriousness. "She'll love you Rosie, nothing on TV is going to change that." She was trying to be as sincere as possible, but you could see she was struggling trying to find the exact wording that might comfort her sometimes sister.

"Thanks Alice. You know, I didn't think Tinkerbelle gave such words o' wisdom." Rosalie joked, clawing to get back to a lighter subject then the future of her family.

"She doesn't, but her future seeing-shoe buying-cute-cousin does." Jasper snickered at Alice's expense. She responded with an immature act and stuck her tongue out at him, all the while fighting a smile herself. "I forgot, very mature also, so add that to the list." He said in a sarcastic voice.

"You're on to talk," Emmett sneered into Rose's ear in a whisper-yell.

"What? Jasper's probably the most mature on of us all." I contradicted. I hadn't seen Jasper let lose once, even when everyone was being ridiculous his faults were only ever mild.

"As far as you know Poof, as far as you know," Emmett said, with a roll of the eyes.

"Rose, what don't I know?" I asked, hating being left out of some inside joke. She eyed Jasper deeply before finally making some sign to show she'd be answering me.

"Well, he's like…Emmett level obnoxious sometimes," she paused, giving me enough time to get that through my head. Jasper—Emmett, Emmett—Jasper? Doesn't make sense. "When you're sleeping, he writes down everything you say, and sometimes he'll like, try and make stories up about what you were dreaming that night—" I dropped my jaw, and I supposed this was the thing he was hiding. Though, Rose looked as if she was not done and annoyed for me for interpreting so. "You should have heard the one he came up with a few nights ago." She said, and now her and Alice were having a conversation too fast for me to decipher. I waited patiently, and the room went quiet.

"Well?" I wondered, waiting for someone to explain. "Oh, you do not get to read those, my Poofical, you'd go beast." Emmett answered.

"Beast?" I asked. When someone said the word beast, I couldn't help but be reminded of the theatrical hairy monster from the Disney movie Beauty and the Beast. Picturing yourself as a hairy monster is not exactly self-esteem boosting, so I was waiting for some clarification.

"Beast is not an actual Beast Poof, duh. It means like, you're going to be like . . . I don't know it's hard to explain." Emmett huffed in embarrassment.

"Ally? Alice?" Jasper asked, taking Alice's shoulders in his hands, though she was far gone.

Her face suddenly snapped back to life. Her features were twisted in a sign of worry. "It's E—" She gave me a look, as if worrying she'd crossed a line. "Edward." But I didn't faint, instead I turned more alert. I jumped from where I was standing and said:

"EDWARD?" Bad. Bad. This is bad. My thoughts are coming a million miles a minute and I can't seem to form any other word than Edward.

"Somethings gone wrong. There's no time to explain. We need to go, we need to leave." She said in a hurry, getting up from the sac.

"What? We don't have time—and with the baby?" Jaz asked, standing next to Alice.

"I'll keep her, I'm the godmother aren't I?" I asked. I just wanted Edward home, I wanted him back.

"Bella, you'll be good here?" Rose asked, though I didn't see any reason too. She'd already gracefully slipped BB into my arms and gotten up next to Emmett.

"Yeah, promise. Are you guys going to be okay . . . I mean . . . what's going on?"

Suddenly Alice stopped, right before they were all about to exit the doorway. "We're leaving to save you." And with that there was no Cullen in sight. Well, that's a lie. There was me, and the baby, but the big kids were off.

"It's just you and me now, little one," I said, toying with one of the lose curls that was starting to form at the base of her ear.

She was fully awake now and giggled in enjoyment. "Are you hungry? I bet you're hungry." I took her to the kitchen, trying to ease my worry. She could feel it though, she could hear my racing heart.

**A/N: Quite a bit of fluff in this chapter! Hahha, I liked it, but did you? Well, I don't know, you tell me. The story is coming to a close, but I knew it'd be short. I'm really trying to prolong my chapters, because if I didn't it would have already ended. I'm currently coming out of my writer's depression and have come up with a curve cominig in about...oh I don't know, six chapters? Well, that's besides the other curve that hasn't happened yet...but anyways, now we're looking at about 10-16 more chapters! REVIEW! Where is Edward? Is this the flash? Tell me!**

**OH YEAH…AND WHAT'S WITH BELLA LADIES AND GENTS?**

**If you don't review, then I'll be forced to kill of all the Cullens, minus Bella and BB, leaving Bella as a teen mom in a situation where she'll tell Charlie she got knocked up. Bella will go poor, and will have no food or money eventually, leaving her and the baby starving to death after Charlie disowns her, and refused to tell Renee. You don't want that to happen do you?**

****CLEARIFICATION****

THIS IS FOR ALL THOSE WHO DIDN'T UNDERSTAND THE CHAPTER. I REALIZED THAT IT MIGHT BE THE SLIGHTEST BIT CONFUSING…OR A LOT. SOO, FIRST, WE'LL START OFF BY SAYING BELLA'S A BIG GIRL. SHE DIDN'T ROCK BACK IN FORTH IN FETAL POSITION WHEN SHE FOUND OUT EDWARD LEFT. SHE KNOWS HE'S COMING BACK. OR, THIS IS AT LEAST WHAT SHE CAN CONCIOUSLY DESCRIBE. HER MIND IS RECALLING HER S.A.D, WHICH IS SEPERATION ANXIETY. THE SYMPTOMS ARE NIGHTMARES, CRYING, AND REFUSAL TO GO TO CERTAIN PLACES IN FEAR. I'M GOING TO SAY BELLA HAD S.A.D IN NM. HEAR, SHE IS EXPIRENCING SOMETHING CALLED ACUTE STRESS DISORDER, A MINOR VERSION OF PTSD, WITH ALL THE FATIGUE, AWKWARD DECISIONS, UNSTEADY BREATHING, AGITATION, FIDGETING, DETATCHMENT AND FLUSHING. IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, ALL SYMPTOMS OF THIS WILL BE GONE AS IT ONLY LASTS 2-3 DAYS. THE REASON THEY DIDN'T WANT BELLA TO KEEP SLEEPING WAS BECAUSE IF SOMEONE FAINTS, IT IS COMMON KNOWLEDGE TO _NOT_ LET THEM SLEEP. IF YOU ARE STILL CONFUSED PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW SAYING SO.

I'm sorry if the caps was too intense for anyone ;)


	17. Chapter 17 Simply Brilliant

When it was just me and the baby, we seemed to be in our own world.

She was growing older, but still not so that you could see it on a regular basis. Her eyes were almost always open now, and the color held a dark blue consistency. Her hair, as Rosalie had predicted was a dark and lush brown color, and the ends have started to flick upward, suggesting curls when it the hair grows. Her eyelashes and dimples though, are probably the most captivating thing about her. When she smiles or laughs (which she does often) it's impossible to look away from her wide smile and laugh along with her when she squeezes her eyes shut. As she opens her eyes and blinks again, they resemble a duster, flapping back and forth with great length. She was a beautiful baby.

But very demanding.

Though, at the same time it was very enjoyable, I could see why the teachers always hated teen pregnancies. It was truly hard, to be awake in the night tending to your baby's needs. Though now it wasn't that often she cried anymore. Maybe four times a night regularly, but that didn't seem like much to me. It was practically nothing compared to the way her little body felt, curled up against mine in the night. For once, she was the fragile little person, and not me. Hah, take that world. KARMA.

Well**. . . **not really karma for anyone, but I think it was ironic, if you will** . . .**

I still wished that Rose was here, though. Even if she didn't see it, she was slowly becoming one of the best mothers I'd ever seen. I had this feeling all the time, as if someone was watching me. I brushed it off as cautiousness for Edward and the baby, but I knew myself better than that. There was something wrong in today's atmosphere, and it was annoying that I couldn't put a finger to it. Whenever this happened I'd put the baby down, a habit I didn't understand myself. Usually, I would have thought an instinct would be to hold the child closer, but no. Knowing me I was probably just dropped a lot**;** **it** still confuses me.

I was having the in and out flashes more and more often these days, only sometimes they're in a different setting, or varying in stupid little ways that only I would notice. One version of the dream went like this:

_I was sitting alone, all alone in an empty place that I'd never seen before. Then, there would be the man and the woman, and they would end me. Right before I died, there'd be snarling and ripping sounds, and then the light would fade out and I'd find my way back to consciousness. _

In another version, the hurt was not as much and the snarling and ripping came before the hurt. In another version I'd be in the Cullens—in my home when the man and woman came. It was very nonsensical, but I couldn't help but jump at things that go bump in the night.

But, we were on the baby topic, so let me get back to that. We've only been alone for three days, not long enough for them to find any problem with Edward, but not enough time to convince him it was a bad idea to stay away. Rose had called about every hour the first day. Well, I remember that first time…

_I heard the buzzing and musical tune of the phone from across the room. They all just left, so I put BB down and ran to the source of the noise. I crossed my heart that the news wouldn't be something awful, like 'Oh Bella, we got there too late, he's dead'. I think _I'd_ die if that were the news. I finally reached the phone and urgently banged against the talk button with more force than truly needed for answering. "HELLO?" I asked, sounded loud to even my ears._

_"Whoa, Bella, come down it's me." I heard Rose's voice was also on edge, which didn't help my nerves__** . . .**_

_"Is he okay? He's dead isn't he? Oh god he's dead." I began ranting to myself rather than Rose when she cut in. _

_"No, Bella, he's fine. I just wanted to check on BB, see if you need anything is all." I began to get a little frustrated. Of course she was fine! I didn't need anything. I this was what she wanted, then she may as well have not called at all._

_"What? BB's fine, I'm fine. Is that all you wanted?" I asked, trying not to sound harsh. _

_"Well, yeah. Jeez, you'd think I killed your mom or something__**,**__" __**s**__he said. I guess my attempts were wasted on her__**;**__ she could see right through me. _

_"Sorry, I was just__** . . . **__worried." With that a cry broke out, making me jump and lose hold on the phone. I picked the phone up; expecting Rose's panic attack already._

_"Bella? What the heck was that?" I loved that I was the one that made her say heck, instead of hell. It gave me some personal pride. Who knows ,maybe I'll find world peace. Find a cure for cancer._

_"It was a baby crying, they do that you know." I said with sarcasm. As soon as I held little Bella closer to me, the crying stopped and she just stared at me with a judge full look that said '_who are you talking to? You're not talking to me…are you?'

_"Bella don't go smart __aaaa-leck__ on me." She was about to swear, but caught herself in time. _

_'_Babe, leave Bella alone, you're bugging the crap out of her'_ I heard Emmett say in the background. _

_"Alright, fine o-mighty Bella, but if you need anything don't hesitate to call, okay?" She asked, sounding irritated with either me or Emmett. I was leaning towards me, but you never know._

_"Yep, of course. Bye." _

_"Bye." _Someone was always talking in the background, but not once Edward. Why that was, I couldn't figure **out**.

There wasn't much to do in this house while BB slept, which was what she was currently occupying her time with. I stole a glance over at Edward's glossy black piano for a second. '_Bet I can't play.'_ 'Bet you can!' _'Puh-lease, Edward would kill me.' _'No he wouldn't are you kidding?' _'Just walk away Bella, you know this is a bad idea._' 'Yeah, well—I still want to…' _'You don't know what you're getting yourself into'_ 'Yes I do. Shut up Bella.' _'No, you shut up Bella.'_ **. . . I think I am going crazy.**

But, I listened to me left side voice and went over to sit myself at the bench in front of his piano. The keys were shiny and white, daring me to press, to try and make music from them. I pressed my index finger down on a key in the middle, getting a drug out low pitched sound that seemed to echo in the house. I turned, to see if there was anyone watching, as if maybe Edward would appear and see me with my hand inside of the cookie jar. Finding confidence, I stroked two keys at one time, making tune that didn't work together so well. I put my pointer fingers on the two keys in the middle, playing the only song I've ever known. I hit those two keys, then the next two, then the next two all the way across the piano.

I wished I could play my own lullaby, and longed for Edward to sit next to me and ever so subtly place his arms around mine, putting my fingers exactly where the notes need be. I never got it right, for it didn't sound quite the same without the speed of Edward's fingers playing in harmony. My version of the song was slow and awkward sounding, so I was usually embarrassed when he tried to teach me over and over again how to play.

I became overly amused with an idea that suddenly popped into my head, I could write Edward a lullaby! Of course, I'd have to just memorize which keys to press for how long because my chorus teacher was never quite successful in teaching me how to read music. I wanted the music to sound joyful, and pretty, but I didn't quite know how to do that. I decided just to scramble together something random, but meaningful. I hit a deep note, with my left hand and played a softer tone with my right. It sounded good, for a beginner like me. Suddenly, I heard a stirring, which made me believe that I had awoken BB.

I trampled up the stairs and found the baby, awake and studying her chandelier very seriously. I took her up and out of the crib, curious as to what it was I had heard earlier. "Hello, baby." She's going to think that's her name, but that's how it is. .With anything really. Some people call their dogs puppies when they first get them. It's just unusual to call someone a name when you first meet them, sometimes plain awkward, really.

"Are you hungry? I bet you are. Come on down here, baby, and I'll get you something to eat**,**" I said, to almost no one but myself walking down the stairs. I had milk already made for her, resting away in the freezer the way you do for breast milk.

I one handedly made her bottle and fed it to her in virtually no time at all. There was just something wrong, and I could tell. I was constantly searching the house for anything labeled danger. I found nothing, more than once, but still, I _could not_ shake this feeling.

"Rose?" I decided to check up on how they were doing, maybe the danger was there.

"Yeah? Bella, is everything okay?" She asked in all seriousness.

"_Is that Bella? Is she okay?_" I heard Jasper ask Rose.

"Yeah, yeah she's fine. Bella?" She said talking to me and Jasper at the same time.

"It's just** . . . **is everything okay?" I asked, urgently.

"Yeah, we're fine. Is that what you called for?" she said, sounding irritated and all I could think was :Irony. I. R. O. N. Y.

"I just have this weird feeling that something is wrong, and it's all great here, so I was wondering if maybe something is off up in your territory."

"NO, we found Vicky's scent again, and it looks like she's headed north. We have everything under control. Do you need one of us to be there?" She asked.

"No, no, it's fine. I'm sorry, bye." Before she had a chance to answer I hung up. I knew straight where I was heading, and I'd be perfectly safe there.

**. . . . .**

"Hey, Bella! Oh, is this their baby?" Seth asked. I had called them, the werewolves. They weren't exactly too keen on my being there, but they got over it and accepted what is.

"Yeah, she's a darling. Her name is Bella," I stated, proudly. I had a secret place in my heart for Rose ever since she named this baby.

"Oh, she's adorable. Isn't that weird though, calling another person in your family Bella?" He asked, leading me into Sam's home. Turns out they stay there all the time. Me and Emily had kind of lost touch, so maybe we'd get a chance to catch up.

"Well, no we call her BB, like baby-Bella**,**" I explained

"BB** . . . **I like it**!** Hi**,** BB!' He said, touching her cheek ever so lightly.

She started to cry and I laughed. "You cruel, cruel person." I said, walking through the doors

"Hi Bella!" Emily said, and she was about to wrap her tiny arms around me when she saw the baby. She gasped and asked "Is that yours?" I rolled my eyes.

"Of course not! It's Rose's."

"Hi Bella." Sam said, smiling at me. "I told you about her, hon. The baby is the Cullen's adopted child," he said, looking Emily sternly in her good eye, as weird as that is to say.

"Oh, sorry** . . . **forgot."

I had to remember, no one knew about the engagement yet, and if they did…I was dead to Charlie.

"Yeah, it's fine. She's so cute, and I'm just watching over her. I'm the god mother, you know." I said, beaming.

"Ooo-hoo, Bella, pretty nice. I'm not even a god mother**,**" Emily noted, looking impressed, her dark eyes gleaming in admiration.

"Well, are you two girlies going to just sit here and talk it up?" Seth asked, crossed armed. He was looking forward to see me again, I could see. He was like a little puppy sometimes.

"I don't see any reason why not**,**" Emily challenged, taking the same stance as Seth.

"Man down small pup." Sam said, standing in front of Emily. They looked like they were all ready to kill and hug each other at the same time, if you can imagine that.

"You wanna go?" Seth asked, getting closer and puffing his chest forward.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down in front of the baby guys!" I said, tucking BB back away from the fighting, as if it would poison her mind.

"Oh, forgot." Seth said.

"No he didn't. Liar**,**" Sam repliedsnappishly, though almost as if a child tattling on another. Watching the two of them go at it is like watching two brothers.

"How do you know I don't have memory loss or something like that?" Seth chuckled to himself.

"Because I can hear what you're thinking! You never forget anything, then." Sam rolled his eyes.

"You can't hear me right now." Seth raised his eyebrows.

"Touché."

"Before you even ask, yes they are always like this. Sam's like this with any of the boys, lately." Emily crunch up his hair, only after stretching her body out tall so she could reach.

"Aww, Sam's in a bro-mance." I said, rocking the baby. I left her bag in the car, and I was hoping she'd just stay asleep now.

"That's right, you better watch out Emily. You know . . . Seth's getting more and more appealing these days," Sam joked, blowing a kiss to Seth. I laughed and Emily gasped, running over to me.

"This is our baby! We're in love!" She shouted, placing a hand on the crown of BB's head.

"You cheater!" Sam accused. He took a step forward to be closer to Emily, while she mirrored him.

"You liar!" She retorted.

"And Bella and Me were in love the whole time." Seth threw his hands up in the air and proceeded toward me. He threw a hand across my shoulder and I nodded in agreement.

"And this is really my **b**aby**,**" He challenged.

Emily slowly turned in my direction and had a very convincing angry face on, esclaiming: "I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS LOVE!"

I shrugged my shoulders, trying hard not to laugh at the ridiculousness that was us. "Sorry, babe." I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"NO DON'T TOUCH ME!" She yelled, smacking my hand.

"Come on honey, we can go live happily ever after with each other." Sam said, opening his arms as if a welcome home hug.

"No, you betrayed me too! Can I trust no one anymore?" She asked, trying to fake tears.

"You'll find love again one day. Hopefully, you'll get as lucky as I**,**" Seth said, kissing the top of my forehead.

"I THOUGHT I WAS!" Said Emily, throwing her hands in the air.

"And scene." A husky, all too familiar voice said coming from behind us.

"Oh** . . . **hi**,** Jake." I said, awkwardly.

"Hey Bells!" He replied, as if nothing between us had changed. I could replicate that, act _as if_ nothing has gone on…couldn't I?

"Is he your lover too?" asked Emily.

"No, I'm yours**,** babe." Jacob smiled and walked towards Emily.

"Oh I knew I could find true love again!" She rushed into his arms and was lifted up off the ground.

Sam let out a soft chuckle and looked down. He walked slowly and creepily to Jacob and Emily and said: "Alright, that's crossing a line. Put her down Jake."

"No! I love her! Who are you to stand in the way of our love? We were meant to be!"

"This isn't funny anymore Jake, put her down." Sam was calm for the moment, but his tone suggested Jacob should do as asked.

"NO!" Jacob refused, holding Emily closer. She of course was laughing widely. _Ironic; _I though. Jacob tended to get caught up in love triangles frequently now, and he always lost the girl.

"Jacob**,** I'm going to kill you. Put. My. Wife. Down**,**" Sam snarled, getting serious with Jake.

"NO!" Jacob repeated.

"Alright, you're dead." With that**,** Sam stomped forward. He pried open Jacob's arms, leaving Emily to fall on the ground with a sickening _omphh_ sound.

"Wow, in the end you both let me fall. I'll keep that in mind, hon." Emily remarked in a sarcastic manner. She gave a quick peck on the cheek to Sam.

"Is anyone else starving?" Jacob asked.

"No, but I guess I'm going to go make three pizzas anyways though," Emily told us, stalking off to the kitchen. She mumbled something along the lines of _'I'm just can't cook enough for these boys can I?_'

"Sister, you need to calm yourself down a little. If we didn't have you, we'd all starve. Then we'd die—so really, you're responsible for our life and death**,**" Seth said, in all seriousness.

"Please, if you guys weren't so lazy, you could cook**,**" She said, placing a hand to her hip.

Bella began to cry, and she was woken from her slumber. I tried everything I could without needed outside help, but when that didn't work I asked Sam to hold her so I could get the bag with her milk from the car. "Be careful." I warned, with a wag of the finger. For some reason, he seemed like the kind of guy that forgot he as holding something and simply dropped her. God so help him, if he drops her I will ring his neck.

I unlocked my car, and went to the bag. I found an extra pair of clothes, a bib, but no formula. Fantastic.

I walked the path back to the front door, opening it to find Jacob, Seth and Emily all surrounding BB, sitting on the ground together trying to make each other giggle.

I cleared my throat, and Jacob and Seth jumped to their feet, trying to look as if they weren't interested in what they were previously doing. "I'm not ashamed." Emily shrugged and continued to play with BB.

"We got her to stop crying!" said Sam.

"Yeah, but she's still hungry. Hey, do you think I can leave her here while I go get some formula?" I asked. If it was too big a deal of course I would take her, but that's a lot of buckling to do.

"Sure!" Emily said, delighted.

"Are you okay with that because, I can take her** . . .**" I offered, but secretly hoped she'd say 'I'm good'.

"No, I want her to stay. You go, a baby is in need, Bella, run." She laughed and all but pushed me out the door after I kissed BB on the cheek. I was in my car, and there was that darn feeling of being watched again.

When I got in the door, I was hit by the small town of Forks. I knew most every one shopping, along with the cashiers.

"Hi Bella, we haven't really seen each other lately!" Jessica decided it was a good time to talk to me I guess. Now that I was back with the Cullens and normal, she deemed me as worthy.

"Yeah, guess so**,**" I said, quietly.

"Hey, have you heard that Rosalie kid just _had_ a kid—and with her brother?" She asked. She knew that I was dating Edward again, why would she talk about the  
>Cullens to me? Did I look like a gossiper?<p>

"Yeah, she's twenty now Jess, it's normal." I rolled my eyes. As far as she knew Rose was 20 at least.

"Yeah, it's normal to have kids—not with your brother!" She yelled, causing three bystanders to turn and stare.

"We've been over this countless times, she's not with her brother. They're just adopted siblings." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." she said, looking at her nails now.

"I have to go, buy some things." I bounded off, looking for the labels that would direct me to the formula.

"Bye, then!"

Before I could, I ran into Mike. Oh. Great. "Hey Bella, how come you quit?" Edward had made a point to tell me that I should quit, as to _'not give him the wrong idea'_. I didn't have to much of an argument, after all, I was going to have to get used to Edward buying things for me, since we were engaged to be married.

"Uh** . . . **I just didn't need the money anymore." That was the truth, or as close to the truth as he would get.

"Didn't need the money? Since when is money something that you don't need?" He asked, his eyebrows painting a confused mood on the rest of his face.

"Uh** . . **well**, **I kind of moved in with the Cullens, and they have a lot of money so…" I knew most of the town knew this, now.

"Oh, yeah. So—you're just living off them until you dump that guy?" He asked, smiling. "I mean, seriously why'd you even move in with him?" He asked.

"Because, we are in love as hard as that may be to get through your head, Mike. We just, weren't meant to be." I said, trying to politely tell him to back off and run to Jessica.

"I doubt you're in love—at 18 no less!" He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, well I'm going. Bye Bells." He said.

I was glad. Peace at last** . . . **Almost.

Third aisle down. I still had this feeling, this gut wrenching feeling. I'm being watched—I know that. As I head to my car, I know this scene. This scene is from a dream. The dream with the hurt. I looked rapidly at the forest behind grocery store. I saw the man and the woman then.

Victoria and Laurent. Their faces were clear now, and they were staring at me, smiling. In less time than a blink of the eye, they were standing next to me. I dropped the formula, and became stiff. It was only then I remembered that day that they _'killed'_ Victoria. Emmett ripped her head off_-"They cornered her, Emmett came from behind, ripped her head clear off."—_but they never burnt the pieces. She came back together again, humpty dumpty style, and now she was here…with me…

"Bella, take a walk with us." Victoria whispered in my ear. I nodded, not trusting my own voice to make sound without cracking.

When we were far away from any civilization, I was standing still. Laurent and Victoria circled me, watching my ever move. "Hello dear." Laurent said.

"It's nice to see you again." Victoria added. "_Very_ nice."

"Edward would know. He would know." But I wasn't sure. I thought they were on her trail! Not that I blamed them, of course I didn't. I was going to die and the last thought on my mind would be _'god I hope Emily buys some formula._'

"Ahh, I _thought_ the blonde one told you she had us? They don't know a thing, dear." So they were watching me. The whole time, I was right. Who knew I'd be smarter then my vampire family? Wait...could I even take pride in that? I'm not sure.

"I think you know why we're here." Victoria said, smirking.

"I don't." I retorted, lying, but my voice sounded strong and confident** . . . **and _very_ not me.

"Oh, but you do. Don't you remember last spring? Did Edward not kill my James? Well, I thought I'd just return the favor." She came up real close and ran her nose against my jaw line, and then rested her ear to my heart, listening. "Ahh, that will stop soon, though." She said, as if talking to my heart. "Everything will soon stop."

"He'll know." I repeated in a whisper. Victoria straightened and turned her eyes to such slim slits that I was unsure whether or not she could see through them.

"How? Edward always made the wrong assumptions. This is his fault. If he hadn't gone and fallen in _love_ as he calls it with you, then we wouldn't be here right now. I'd be living happily ever after with my James, and you with whatever poor human you could scrape up. We'd both be living perfectly fine lives, oh, but Edward," she sighed "likes to ruin my fun." She laughed to herself, and Laurent joined in, as if they were sharing a private joke. They probably were, but how I could not see.

"Well, he left after he caught me, at the house? I just wanted to come and peek in to see how you were doing. I was so close to just ending your life then and there. You were in the shower, which only illuminated you scent. My plan would have been perfect, there was no one home! But then Edward, ahh, Edward, came and ripped off my pretty little hand!" She screeched, raising a wrist to show a faint, jagged scar from where her hand had healed and reattached itself. Automatically, my eyes flash to her neck to see if there's a matching mark from where Emmett disembodied her head. I'm resulted in a think, jagged brown line standing in contrast to her pale skin. I try to return my focus to her words. "I scurried off with my tail between my legs, but I was not done with you, as you see. I was going to make Edward _think_ first, think hard. So, yes, I sent him on a little goose chase, after being ensured he wouldn't tell you where. I didn't expect you to leave those werewolves anytime soon, but you left, and I took my open window." She was smiling to herself. "Brilliant, I know." She looked like she had just gotten an A on her report card after failing five tests. So proud. Waiting, and waiting for her reward.

"That is hardly the best part Victoria, don't be modest." Laurent smiled and playfully hit her arm. She smiled, and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, you are correct. The best part-_oooh_-the best part was the little one's visions." She paused for a soft sigh and continued, "I thought they may be a problem, you see. But, somehow—_somehow_—I had gotten her to see Edward in trouble, and lured her off. Surely, she overlooked my killing you, it's those little things you miss that can mean a world—or a life. I guess she values Edward over me...or Edward over you... So, just with luck on my side I lured away every last Cullen, leaving 2, defenseless humans. Of course, I'll leave the baby, I'm not that heartless." She shrugged and seemed as if she was waiting for an applause to break out in her honor; like she was doing me a favor by only killing me. The saddest part is, is that she was doing me a favor. Go ahead, kill me, that won't hurt many.

"Are you almost done playing? I'm _starving."_ Laurent complained, and only now did I notice both of their eyes were black with thirst, shadowed by purple bruises underneath. I took a deep breath, for it may be my last. I closed my eyes, and wanted this to be quick and painless, but I knew that wouldn't be the case. I knew she'd make it as slow ad as painful as possible.

There was shuffling in the leaves, and I ultra sensed Victoria getting impossibly closer. Her footsteps seemed to measure the sound of five people rather than one. I once felt a curl whip the side of my face, followed by loud buzzings coming from beyond.

"LAURENT!" I heard Victoria's voice scream. I opened my eyes, and the scene I saw before me was confusing.

There was another handful of vampires, but with red eyes. I knew now they were the source of the buzzing, and the source of the shuffling as well. I didn't get a good measure on them, for I only saw them for a brief second or two. They were tearing Victoria apart, limb by limb—in my defense? Also, when Victoria cried for Laurent's help, instead he turned and rushed towards me in a blurred movement. It was only when his razor-sharp teeth connected with my jugular that I knew her cry was not a cry for help, but a final order. She wanted me dead more than she wanted to live.

I thought I would die, right there. Those red eyed ones, one with chalky skin peeled Laurent off me, and the last thing I heard was "Everything will be okay, dearest Bella."

So, I climbed into the tree, and rethought what I'd been thinking for 10 minutes. _God I hope Emily buys some formula. _

**Okay, and the second climax hits! OOOO Bella's all alone in her transformation, and who the heck are the red eyed ones? I dunno…do you? Oh wait...that's wrong because I kinda doo know. Te-he.**

**Review, or I'll make the red eyed ones come back and decide to kill Bella, and Emily will never buy that formula, driving Rose to suicide, followed by Emmett, and I know you all love him! I was going to prolong this chapter, but I like where it ended; even if it is only 10 pages long. I'm going to have the next chapter on her change, so be on the look out!**

**Also, I have recently started reading the Hunger Games! It's not quite the same read as twilight, but it's really good and amazing. I can imagine Peeta as Edward….give the series a chance! It's really addictive. I promise.**

**So with that, my final words to you this week will be….**

**Keep calm and wait for March 23****rd****.**

**Oh yeah and review. **


	18. Chapter 18 Disorientation

**AWWW! SEE, I said you could count on my for a new chapter. I hope you like it, personally it's one of my favorites. **

**ANNNDDDD…I'd like to thank my beta (Beta Reader) for being awesome and thorough in this chapter. She helped make everything a lot better, seriously you guys should see the before and after.**

**Happy Reading! (And may the odds be ever in your favor ;)**

The pain; I couldn't handle it. It was like someone dragging a lit match along my veins, allowing fire to surge through every last inch of my being. More than anything, I wanted to be transferred to a more peaceful place. Thoughts were spinning through my mind, though they never managed to form a coherent thought. I wished for death; but I was never good enough for death, was I? Each time death got its hold on me, I always somehow escaped. For my sake, I hoped this would be the last time _that_ happened, but considering my history the chances were not in my favorite.

The hardest part was keeping quiet. I knew it was possible; if Carlisle can do it than so can I. I rocked back and forth, sitting on high branch in a sturdy tree decorated with thick green moss. I could see it all too clearly now, like someone switched the TV o HD after it being on satellite for so long. I shut my eyes, trying to block out reality, which was becoming overwhelming. By this point, there were a couple things I knew for sure**:**

1. Well, I'm lost.

2. Jacob won't be able to find me.

3. Yeah, so, neither will Edward.

4. The were-wolves future is intertwined with mine, so Alice can't see me anymore, as Victoria pointed out oh so slyly.

5. Speaking of her, Victoria and Laurent are dead.

6. I am changing; something I've wanted for so long, now. I didn't think it would be this way, but life sometimes throws curve balls, and this is mine. Or, one of many may I say.

7. This was the black spot, the dark days, the outage in the dream if you will.

8. But, somehow things will get better.

9. I think** . . .**

10- Oh yeah and) Emily may or may not have bought formula. And Rose is going to be pissed because she knows her baby's with werewolves.

11- Yeah, I said pissed. That's how scatterbrained my thoughts are right now **. . .**

I haven't really thought about anything past that yet, though. Well, actually, that's a lie. I was thinking about my power, whatever it may be. I hope I have one, because if I don't I swear I'll demand a refund. _New vampire body not up to par, refund demanded. Washington, Forks, complaint issued by Isabella Swan__**.**_I can see it now_._ Not only do I wish to find my power; I also hope I may someday live up to the Cullen's standards, if—no _when - _we meet up again. Saying 'if' we meet again means there's a possibility that we may not ever see eachother again; that I refuse to even imagine.

By this point, I can still feel my heart beating. It's been about three days, and I don't know how long this whole process lasts, but I can only pray to a guy-that-I-don't-believe-in that it will be over soon. I think . . . I hope. God, that's my catchphrase lately. There's so much to explain, to configure, and only forever to do so. Some say that's a long time. I bet it is, because right now my measly three days seems like a lifetime. I keep gasping for air, trying to survive. Trying to pull forward. There's blackness, offering my peace beyond but I fight; and I'll continue fighting. Just like Jacob, I'll fight until my heart stops beating.

Suddenly, I know this is close. It is time. My heart is oozing out its last breaths, but the fire is strengthening. My heart stutters erratically for a few seconds, then, it stops. It's done. There's no more pain. I stand from my position on the tree branch, carefully and slowly, but it only takes a fraction of a second, wildly enough. I'm assaulted by my senses, from everything as the scents, to the bright colors of the foliage. . Everything is so clear; it's like there was fog blocking my senses, and now it's all cleared up and brand new. I don't hear anything foreign thoughts in my mind, so I can't read people's thoughts. I don't see any future flashes, so I'm not like Alice. I don't feel any conflicting emotions, so I'm not like Jasper.

**(Beta Note: **The first sentence that's underlined isn't exactly clear; you might want to try to read that out loud to figure out how to re-adjust it so it's clearer. In the second sentence, there's no transition to the next thought, and it's somewhat random for her to think of that nearly automatically. I'm suggesting you add in something between there to make it flow better.)

I'm not like anybody on the earth; I know that. I would always be that odd apple picked from the tree, even as an immortal. That was what I was now isn't it? Supernatural, Paranormal? Stuff like that? I don't know anymore. I jumped down from my moss spot in the tree and smile. _I could keep quiet._ Well, as quiet as you can be when you're being ignited into flames. Carlisle aint got nothing on me man! Hah!

But, there was still a question left in my mind. Well, actually there were five million questions, but one that stood out in particular: W_ho were the red__-__eyed ones?_ Vampires? I could answer that myself: Yes. Did they feed on human blood? Yes. Did they save my life: Yes. This makes no sense. I smell something coming, and a burning in my throat rises. Thirst. I knew I was in need of blood, but was that a human or animal approaching. The smell was sweet, sweet as chocolate. I was drawn towards it, and within 30 my feet brought me to a deer that was at least miles away.

I sunk my teeth in deep, and my lips just won't suck out the blood fast enough. I hold the deer closer, and soon all the blood that was in its viens are gone . . . I wanted more. I was still thirsty. I heard padding of feet, and stalked toward that direction. I hid deep in the bushes and faster than a blink of one measly human eye, I had taken down two deer. Then three. Then four. I decided my frenzy needed to stop, even if my burning had not ceased. It was . . . muted, if you will. Like when you're truly thirsty after running a marathon, and all you want is a nice bottle of water, but all they have is some nasty sugar drink that's just not good at all, and leaves you thirsty in the end. I wanted more, but I couldn't just end the deer species, so I tried to follow my own scent back to where I originated from. It brought me to that same old tree with the moss. I knew, I needed to find the Cullens; I needed to find Edward. I didn't know if I could stand to be near a human without endangering its life, so I just climbed a branch and sat. And sat. And waited. And sat. And waited. I got bored, so I decided to go out and explore the inner workings of the forest. It was something I figured I could do, without getting lost no less. I got up and brushed off my pants that were crusted with moss and went toward something that smelt like water, but was revolting. This surprised me—was water not supposed to quench thirst? Edward never did say, but I'm guessing it didn't.

I could hear the steady beat of the ant's breathing, the flapping of a wing on a souring bird. Heartbeats were one thing that I heard most often. I tried holding my breath, to see how long I could go without air but it became uncomfortable, and every muscle in my body screamed danger, because I had no sense of smell without oxygen. I found a trail, that smelt like a dog was in need of a bath somewhere, but 20 fold. I was tempted to follow the path, but again my muscles tensed and danger was promised if I went ant further. _Enemy_, my instincts told me, _enemy._ I quickly took off after that. I encountered another herd of deer, and against my own will I took out another **two** or so. I looked down at my shirt. I had worn a simple checkered button down, but it was no splattered in blood. Well, splattered I think is the wrong word. It was drenched in blood. My hand rose to my mouth. I wiped around my lips and looked down at my hand. It was now covered in blood. I must look a mess.

There was a river nearby**;** if I just took a quick dip, it should clean me up. I was wearing a tank top underneath my button down, as always, and it wasn't as badly mangled. I threw the button down off and dove into the lake that was over fifty feet across. I doubt I could jump that far, I think to myself. I challenged my own body and took three yards back. Full speed, I ran and spread my legs out wide, forcing myself to hit the ground rather than water. When I landed, I was shocked! I had done it! I remembered my purpose and jumped into the middle of the lake. It was about fifteen feet deep, more than enough for my height. I swished my hands together under water and ruffled my shirt a bit so that some of the stain would come out. I knew it would end up a brown mess when it dried, but that was as best as I could do for now. When I was sure my hands were clean I put them to my hair trying to shake any dirt—or mud free. The water was surprisingly warm, something I didn't expect. It was cooler than a hot tub, but warmer than any ocean. I couldn't quite remember the last time I visited an ocean though, now that I think about it…

I emerged out of the lake and took a breath of fresh air, liking this new, enhanced scent life gave me. _How could anyone not want this?_ I ask myself, because it seems ideal to me. Everything, it was perfect. Well, I wasn't in a perfect state right now, I needed to find my family for that. Still, I could hear civilization, and didn't want to get close enough so that I'd be 'intoxicated' with a 'intoxicating' scent as many others before me put it. I went back to the only place I knew, my little tree with the moss decorations. I noticed something I hadn't before, though. There was a small hole near the roots of the tree. I squatted down so I could be eye level with the hole. There was a color oozing from it, something blue? I tugged on what seemed to be a strip of something, and out came a new shirt. Just a long sleeve t, but I was thankful. Here comes number eleven on the list.

Eleven. The red eyed vampires knew who I was, and wanted to help.

I striped off my tank top and put on a dry garment. Unfortunately, there was no denim in the donation hole, but I didn't really need jeans at this point. I ran a hand or two through my hair and made a stupid, yet wise decision.

I was going to go out into public. I ran a hand or two through my now darker colored hair to try and maintain it. I did the best I could without a mirror, but I wouldn't know until I heard the laughter of the common folk _'Look at her, did she just roll out of bed?_' they would wonder and whisper to anyone standing near. I put on foot in front of the other before I realized I didn't have shoes. _No shoes?_ I certainly couldn't go out in public barefoot, they'd know I was out of place. And I am. But did they really need to know that? Noepe.

Okay, so my stupid and wise decision turned out to be failed, and I just climbed up into my little moss tree. _You deserve a better name_. I decided, plucking a green piece of moss from the branch. _A boy name, I think_. I sit there and wonder for a while what I would name a baby boy.

_Well, my little moss tree. I am at a loss for names. Maybe you shall stay my little moss tree forever. That's okay, though._ I think. No name could describe the beauty and the love I held in this little tree. It kept me safe when all was not well, and now it is almost as if it is mine, with my scent plastered across it in a territorial manner.

_Oh, My little moss tree, _

_Sweet as can be. _

_How can I name you, _

_Something silly and simply like Stu?_

_Oh my little moss tree, _

_I love thee, _

_Keep me safe and warm tonight, _

_Comforted by your great height. _

_Oh my little moss tree, _

_Can you see?_

_I love you, _

_My little moss tree. _

Stupid I know, just something that popped in my head while my head was resting on a pillow of thick green-ness.

I was sad, and lonely, except for my little moss tree. It was like it was a person rather than in inanimate object. To me, it was real and I think that's all that matters in my small world tonight. I closed my eyes, and waited for sleep to find me. The day was dark, and light was fading, and the world around me was turning colors, but not invisible like it should be.

I shut my eyes, and waited…waited. But nothing ever came. I forgot, Edward said vampires couldn't sleep.

_"You don't sleep?"_

_"No."_

_"Ever?"_

_"No."_

That's right, the day he brought me into his room, the day I met his family. _The day my fate was set in stone;_ I thought. I was lost, anybody could see that. Anyone could see that. Even the animals, I bet, could see that. My little moss tree kept me safe, safe from all the outside danger that life poses to humans…or beings rather. I knew I'd have to get up, face my fears and find Edward sooner or later. I didn't know if my scent changed or not, and I was leaning towards changed. I wanted to be back, but I was torn. Like a silk ribbon, I was ripped in two by fate. Someone up there, someone controlling the beyond decided to play some sick joke on me, where I end up getting exactly what I wanted, and at the same time, nothing I'd ever dreamed.

Well, that's a lie, really. Because, I did dream about this. Never, though, did I imagine it would be like this. Why would someone punish me simply because I wanted to get some food for my god daughter? I didn't know. The vampire part, that was no punishment. The 'lost and torn and confused' part, that was the punishment.

I caught sight of an unfamiliar scent to my left. I turned my head to investigate and found myself eye to eye with a dark, menacing wolf. The wolf bared its canine's at me, to which I did in return. The animal rested its weight onto its hind legs and sprung full forced at my direction. Easily, I could have moved and dodged this 'attack' but I was thirsty and this was my food practically coming my way, and it was all in all it was an easy and logical kill on my part. I took hold of the wolf by its ribs and happened to put forth a little too much pressure, and cracked them. The wolf left out a loud yelp and fell limp in my hands, sinking back down to the forest floor. He lifted his head one last time to look me in the eye as if saying _please. _I, however, let my thirst by my one and only guide and went to my knees, pressing his jugular to my teeth and sinking in. I had no other thought in my mind, my throat dominating my coherency.

As I pulled back and took in the concept of what I'd just done, I gasped. This wasn't me, this was…savage. Bella Swan did not do this…did she? I couldn't think straight. Is it really fair to blame myself? Hunting animals is the only alternative to…

I don't know myself anymore.

I would get better, though. I could do it, I _can_. It will take a few years, but I know that Edward will get me through it. Though, he's not here right now, so I need to learn to deal by myself for a while.

So far so good. I hadn't killed anyone—A+! Woohoo. I suddenly worried about the baby—did Rose come back yet? Would she find BB? Would Emily contact her? God, I hope she remembered the formula.

More than anything I wondered how that pizza came out. I wondered if they went on, played with the baby later that night. Maybe, after they saw I was gone for a while they thought '_**H**__ey, where's Bella? She's been gone for a long time.'_ And maybe, they'd call the Cullens, if they were desperate only.

Then, what would the Cullens do?

I didn't even want to think about how much trouble and worry I'd put them through, simply because I'm a coward.

I was giving my thirst more power than I was myself. I knew soon I'd need to recompose my structure, and let go of these…animalistic thoughts and ways. Though, still, I just couldn't get down from this tree. I couldn't swing my leg over the branch and hop, because it's too far down. If I jump, I've made the decision to put other people's lives in jeopardy, just so that I can meet the love of my life and solve this insanity that is my life. Can I do that? Can I be so selfish? I think, that, maybe one more day and I can go.

But, I've truly lost count of the days by now. How many sunsets? How many sunrises?

And then, I wonder. Are the **C**ullens even back yet? Do they know they've lost Victoria, do they know she's come for me? Does Edward know?

My head starts to spin as I think of the pain I cause everywhere I go. It seems as if each road I take leads me down the same, dead end path. I leave, and I hurt people. I don't leave and I hurt my family. Does Charlie know I've gone missing? Does he care? What reason would he care, though? HE was the one who kicked me out, not the other way around. So, if his daughter goes missing, can he sleep at night, yes. So, at least I'm not causing him any pain anymore. Good, maybe with that in my mind I can find peace.

So, I shut my eyes and pretended to sleep, like I was unconscious. I made up scenarios in my head, however close to dreams, and more than anything I longed to be with Edward, so I could he could truly explain whatever it was that I'm going through**.**

**. . .**

When I _woke_ up, I sat upright and took in the space around me. The birds who were chirping, flew away at my movement, and the forest became quiet. I smiled, this is what I wanted. I wanted eternity, and now that is what I have. I can enjoy it once I find my family again, and that is e exactly what I'm going to do.

I hopped down from my tree, and my decision was as set in stone as possible. I didn't even care that I looked awful, I was still going to go out in public. I ran a finger through my hair, finding no knots. I went over to my lake, which was only about 100 yards away and dipped my feet in it. From what I could see, the only odd thing about me was I had no footwear, and I could get away with that; I think.

I didn't know what direction would take me where, so I shut my eyes and did something I had been doing a lot lately; I let my senses be my guide. I listened, and far, far, _far_ out West, until I could hear a radio being played insidea car. I smiled, snapped open my eyes and headed in that direction. I took off—flying through the forest. I remember, wondering how Edward was able to avoid every tree as fast as they come towards him, but now I see. It's like everything is being changed in slow motion, and I can see them coming just in time to swerve to the next open area. Before long, I could hear more and more sounds. I heard that same store that I went to days ago. I could hear the cashiers _have a good day_ and a worried mother's _where is the penicillin? _I laughed, and I knew I would never need to have such worries again. I slowed my run to a steady jog, as I was nearing civilization. The store looked to be about 3 miles away, and if I came in running I'd probably be picked out like a sore thumb. I went through my very last bush, and held my breath, taking in only so much that I could talk if needed.

A few people stared, but I ignored them. There were a few gasps, and for what I could not decide. I went to go to the sidewalk, and I tried to remember where I last was. My car was no longer in the parking lot, so I assumed someone must have been looking for me. The question was—_who_? I came up with three possibilities.

Possibility 1— The red-eyed ones.

Possibility 2— The pack.

Possibility 3—The Cullens; my family**.**

I looked down at my bare white feet, and saw that they were paler than I remembered. _Vampire_ I reminded myself. I headed down the sidewalk, keeping my head down and staring at my feet. Was I running? Yes, I was running when I thought I had been walking the whole time. _Thank god_ I was running at a normal human pace. I slowed myself, going impossibly slow. I think this was a normal pace—well, I'm pretty sure, at least. As I went deeper and deeper into this side of town, a scent caught my attention. It was the same sickening smell I had caught in the woods. I looked up around me and saw that I was near La Push. Who would smell _this_ bad? I wondered, sorting through my human thoughts. Did Edward ever mention anything smelling bad to him? Oh, and the rest of the Cullens always said the were-wolves smelt bad. I realized, though, when I breathed their scent masked the human ones, so in a way I should be thankful. I was nearing what I thought to be Emily's house, but I heard no sounds emitting from inside. I ran towards the house, not in full speed though, and smashed open the door. The only thing I smelt was the werewolves, again. But, it wasn't fresh, it was a couple days old actually. _Great, _I thought. They were looking for me. I went into the living room. Nothing.

Fantastic.

I went into my bathroom, and realized that I haven't seen myself yet. When I found the mirror, I gasped. This was not me. This was some Italian super model. Her face was a tone of white that I've only ever known vampires to have, her jawline sharp and her cheekbones prominent. I place a hand on the person's cheek, just to make sure it was really me. The girl in the glass mirrored my movements, and confirmed that it was truly I. The only thing tainting this woman's beauty was those beat red eyes. _THAT'S what they were staring at!_ I figured. My hair was manageable, so I didn't need to use a brush. I looked through the drawers for any colored contacts I could find, but there were none. I sighed.

Well, I could just say that these were contacts. I wandered into Emily's room, looking for shoes. I knew we were the same size, because one time she broke a heal I had given her a pair of mine to wear temporarily. She had a wide variety of heals, but I found some fuzzy boots with a designer label on the heal that Alice had once shoved in my face. I slipped them on, my jeans fitting inside the boot perfectly because they were skinny. I sighed. _Thank god for Emily. I bet she bought formula as soon as she figured I was missing. What was I even worried about?_ But I knew the answer. I was worried about Rose, and her reaction to my leaving her baby in the care of her natural enemy. But, Emily was a human, not an enemy.

I sighed, stepping out of the house. I held my breath and tried as best I could to ignore my nose burning like it was filled with bleach. I looked around, and there was nothing or nobody that could be of help. I should probably get of La Push grounds, because I knew that there were werewolves here who would have no problem tearing me to shreds when they didn't recognize me. Heck, _I _didn't recognize me, how could I expect them to?

I couldn't.

That phrase seemed to set me back more and more these days. _I couldn't, I can't, I won't, I shouldn't. _Evil words, they were. It turns out, that, lately I am always doing that which I cannot do, in order that I may learn how to do it. I huffed _why me_? Do lost vampires even exist? Well, I was always a freak in the mortal world, and now I was going to start breaking history in the immortal world, too. _Breaking News: First ever clumsy, lost vampire recently born!_ Though, I hadn't tripped once. Could it be that I was no longer clumsy?

Oh My God. I just rhymed! I smiled, and put my head up, half expecting to see Emmett there going "RHYME TIME!", and the family would play along, until one of us lost. We would laugh together, and perhaps me and Edward would share a kiss when I won, because I _always_ won in that game.

But—in this one? I was the loser. I was lost.

**I liked the chapter, but it was hard to write because—what would Bella do all alone? I couldn't answer that question, so I just gave it my best shot. It's not very long sitting at 8 pages, but hey a chapter is a chapter don't be picky!**

**REVIEW!**

**If you **_**don't**_** review, I'll make the werewolves come after Bella, and kill her without knowing it. Bella will never be found and the werewolves will never know they killed her; driving Edward mad, and eventually suicidal. **

**Oh yeah, and one more thing…if I don't reply to your glorious review, it means my laptop has stopped working. I do read them on my ipod though, but the pm on there is much harder so I tend not to. **


	19. Chapter 19 The Return

As I walked down the lonely streets of Forks, I felt I was getting closer. Things started to become familiar. I caught track of some vampire once or twice, and I was sure they were dangerous. I kept walking, and soon, I was in front of Charlie's house. I had held my breath since the beginning of Forks, and smelt human blood. My mouth watered and I would have attacked if I didn't see the human I was after, was a baby. A small, little, joyful baby and I wanted to kill her for my own selfish needs. I was basically disgusted in myself to say the least.

I got a little choked up, but I heard sounds from the inside that made me stop.

"She's gone Billy! That Cullen boy took off and now she's gone to…No, they're back now…I don't know…The Cullen boy seems really worried, I don't know…Are you sure?...Well obviously, I _am_ the police…Alright…alright…thanks." He sighed, but he was too far away for me to hear the other end of the conversation. It broke my heart, because this meant he actually cared about me. Great, now I can add him to the people I've broken list. I quickly opted away from the house after that.

_That Cullen boy_ had nothing to do with my disappearance! I was angry with him for thinking he'd do such a thing! I have to find Edward soon; I have to let him know I'm okay. I have to let everyone know I'm okay.

I needed something with Edward's scent on it, because, as a vampire I've never smelt him before, so I can't track him. I see Charlie in the living room, blasting the TV. I went up to my window, the one that Edward's slipped through so many times. _It's open!_ I must have some newfound luck in this second life. I figured if I angled myself correctly and applied just the right amount of jumping force, I could land it. I readied my stance and jumped. I landed! I knew there was a coat of his that I kept. I grabbed it from under the bed where I kept it, and I was thankful Esme decided I didn't need it now. I grabbed the piece of leather and inhaled deeply. Along with a human's scent that I guessed as mine there was a lilac fragrance. _Edward._ I took the coat and hopped out the window, evening my footing so I could land as light as a feather. I found his scent! Now, I needed to learn how to work this. From the window, there was a scent that trailed down the street; I followed. Then, it leads me to the outside of town, and there was a break in the woods that lead to a driveway. I found many other scents that I assumed to be the Cullens.

I was so overjoyed that I honestly could have run into the Cullens' house with open arms and shouted _HOME!_ But since I found this as childish, I just…lightly jogged into the door, swinging it open lightly.

Suddenly, I was tackled by Jasper "What did you do with Bella?" He asked. I easily flipped so that he was under me. I stood and released him.

"What are you talking about?" I laughed out, amused. Soon every Cullen was downstairs, and not one of them knew who I was.

"What did you do to Bella? How'd you find us here?" Jasper repeated, gesturing to the coat I had in my hand.

"That's Bella's coat."

"This is _my_ coat. I am Bella." I said with a laugh. When they didn't laugh along with me, I put a hand over my hip and bit my lip, did they truly not recognize me. "It _is."_

I walked towards Edward. "_You_ know that?" I said, but it turned out like a question.

"Bella's not a vampire, I'm sorry." He said, calmly.

"No," Alice said. I hadn't seen her originally, but now I knew she had faith in me. She knew. "THIS _IS_ BELLA!" she came over and embraced me in a hug which I gladly returned. I squeezed as hard as I could, so overjoyed. "Ow, Bella," She exclaimed. I released and we shared a laugh.

"Bella's not a vampire…" Edward, said, looking at me. I knew he wanted to believe his words, but they were false.

"Edward, it's me!' I said hugging him also. He didn't return the favor, but stayed silent. I was too curious for Edward's mood right now, so instead I turned to Rose. She looked distraught.

"Is…is she dead?" Rose asked, looking broken. The whole family turned to me, in question.

"BB…No, she's…I mean…uh…no." She was going to be furious with me. She was going to hate me-but at least her baby wasn't dead. I could ride on that couldn't I? I don't know for the time being, so I awaited her response.

"Bella, I think you might need to explain a thing or two to us, I mean every one's confused but Alice, which isn't really fair considering she just saw you explain all this" Jasper laid out, motioning his hand around my body.

I nodded, and stood in the middle of the loose circle that formed around me. Edward seemed to pull closer, as if there was an invisible steel rope combining us. The funny thing is…that's exactly what I wanted. "Well, I had a feeling, like someone was watching me all the time." I eyed Rose, and she nodded, knowing this was true. "And I was afraid for the baby. I went to the only place I knew I would be safe—the werewolves. So, BB and I went there-" Rose growled under her breath, and I became weary. "and, she started crying after a while. I had forgotten the formula at the house, so I went to buy some at that store uptown. When I got out of the store, I ran into Victoria and Laurent. She said, to follow her, and what other choice did I have but to listen? So, we went into the woods and she told me about how she was making false trails for you to follow, and how she tampered with Alice's visions so that she couldn't see me dying. Then, right when Victoria was about to attack, these red eyed vampires came along and killed her. She ordered Laurent to attack, and he did. I was almost dead, and then, at the last second the red eyed ones pulled him off me. They ran away after my blood was exposed, and I haven't heard of them since. I stayed quiet for 3 days while I _think_ I was changing, and I stayed in the forest for however many days after that. I finally figured I needed to go find you, because you weren't coming to find me. I went to La Push, and no one was there, and then I went to Charlie's to get this coat from under my bed, and I followed Edward's scent here. It. Is. Me." I rambled along, my voice changing pitches from weary to fast to persuasive along the way.

"Bella," Edward breathed out. He walked towards me, closing the distance between us. I jumped into his arms, knocking him over backwards onto the couch. "It's you. I'm so sorry, my Bella. Though, now is not the time, but I would like to know more of this red eyed coven." He said, kissing my cheek.

"It's okay." I ensured, with a convincing smile. "I'm fine." I chose to ignore what he'd said about the red eyes…wise I know.

"But…where's my baby, then? With Sam she is?" Rose asked, a growl bearing in her chest, but her eyes still softened with worry.

I shut my eyes and did another thing I had gotten used to within the past few days. I breathed in deeply, trying to find anything with the baby's scent on it. I didn't know what she smelt like, but I knew what she looked like. It was hard to explain what I did, but I looked for her picture, with my eyes closed. I saw her, sitting with Emily in Billy's house. "She's with Emily, not Sam at least…if that makes it better?" I said.

"How do you know?" Rose asked, looking bewildered. "What did you just do?" she asked.

"What everyone does, I let my senses be my guide. I looked for her." I explained.

"How do you do it?" Rose asked, with a smile.

"Doesn't everybody do it?" I wouldn't know.

"No, love, it's just you." Edward smiled. "I guess it's your power."

"I have a power… that's my _power?_" It didn't seem cool, but it was useful, I guess.

"Yes, Bella, It may not seem unusual because you've been alone for 2 weeks, but-"

"Wait—two weeks?" I asked, pushing Edward away. All the Cullens were presented in front of me now as I growled "_**Two weeks**_?"

Jasper took his place in front Alice, as if there was danger coming in her direction, and Emmett did so with Rose and Carlisle to Esme. I looked behind me, half expecting the freaking grim reaper standing over my shoulder ready to attack. When I turned back around, I realized, the danger was illegibly _me._ I suddenly felt really guilty for my hollering, so I straightened up and said "Sorry, I just didn't realize I was gone for so long, it's weird you know? I mean-"

"Remarkable." Jasper breathed.

"What?" I asked, feeling self-conscious.

"She saw that her actions made us unhappy, and she just…stopped." Jasper said as if it was some feet that was truly amazing to him. I looked at him and starting laughing because of his statement. I mean, really, it was like saying _amazing you put that food in your mouth and chew it goes down your throat like magic, fascinating._ And I just had to laugh

"SO…" I asked.

"You don't understand Bella. Newborns are never in control of themselves, and Jasper's had a lot of experience with them, so you are a treasure." Edward said, putting an arm around my neck.

"Oh…" I wasn't quite sure what to say. I closed my eyes and looked for the baby again. They were at home, discovering my scent.

"Uh-Oh," I said.

"What is it?" Edward asked, worried.

"Well, before I came here I went to Emily's…in La Push. They found my scent, and they think it's one of yours. They're pretty mad." I whispered.

"Oh, Bella- You knew we weren't allowed to go over there! What've you done?" Rose asked, looking disappointed.

"Well, that wasn't the first thing on my mind at the time, Rose, sorry. I was more thinking _wow; I hope to god someone can find me._ I thought, they'd be home and they could help. As far as I knew, you were somewhere off in Canada!" I shouted.

"Rosalie, you will not talk about Bella that way. You don't know what she has gone through past these two weeks." Esme warned, looking at me with warm, sympathetic eyes.

"Well, are we going to just wait for this to all come down or are we going to go get BB?" I asked, throwing my hands up in the air.

"Oh, _you're_ not coming anywhere near my baby, Bella." Rose said wagging a finger to me like one of those little second graders you hated in elementary school.

"Rose, I said I was sorry what else do—"

"No, it's not that. She's human, and you're a newborn." She explained.

"Well, we live in the same house together; I mean what do you expect me to do?" I wondered. This was _not_ how I expected life to be like once I found my family.

"I'm going to take her away for a while, somewhere safe." She looked troubled, like she didn't know her words were true herself.

"So—what then, it takes almost forever to…wait, how did you make it through town?" Edward asked, looking at me.

"I don't know. I held my breath most of the time, and the other times it wasn't so bad." I was telling the truth. The human scent, so long as you get used to it for a couple minutes, wasn't as alluring as I'd thought it'd be.

"Really…How…how is this even possible?" Carlisle asked.

"So, I can see the baby then right?" I wondered, but everyone seemed to ignore me.

"She must be special." Edward kissed the top of my head, but I was too annoyed to realize.

"So I can see the baby then _right?_" I asked again, trying my hardest to seem calm.

"Maybe she's got another power." Carlisle suggested.

"Or it's just restraint that she's made for herself." Alice added.

"So I can see the baby then _right?_" I asked, once more.

"Well, _whatever_ it is she is very fortunate." Jasper all but whispered.

"Wait! I have something to say!" I yelled, and watched as the room fell silent. At a normal tone, I asked "So, I can see the baby then right?" I laughed and the rest of the room followed.

"Rose, I guess, it's your call." I said again, hoping she'd let me.

"Well, I guess, since, we may have to explain the scent drenched across their land." She said, smiling. Abruptly, her smile set into a frown. "But, if you _know_ you can't handle it, you must step out and leave." She warned and I shook my head, overjoyed I wouldn't miss out in ant part of her life.

"Where is she again?" Carlisle asked.

I shut my eyes and looked all over, to find that she was in the car with Emily and Sam, on their way here. "Um…actually…they're coming here." I said, breaking the news.

"Not all of them, only Sam, Emily and the baby, though. I don't know their intentions, but I think we should just play it calm." I said, trying to be wise.

Soon enough, we heard a car's wheels struggling over the driveway, followed by a beep of the automatic lock. We all ran outside, to which Sam didn't respond very well to.

"This is Cullen territory?" Rose said, going to help Emily release the baby out of her car. Rosalie was quick to be away with her precious young and whisk her into the safety that is the Cullen house. I still wasn't sure how okay with me being around BB Rose was, but the baby was now a part of me-just as much mine as it was hers.

"Yes, but it seems as if no one would like to follow the treaty lately. Who is the new one?" Sam asked, eyeing me. "She's a human drinker."

"No _she's _not. She is Bella, it's me Sam." I said, rolling my eyes. "The eyes come with the package."

"What? So, the treaty is truly off? You've bitten her?" Sam asked, looking alarmed.

"NO-another coven changed her." Edward said defensively.

"Okay, so which one of you invaded mine and Emily's home in our absence?" Sam crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow at us.

I sheepishly raised my hand. "I didn't know about the treaty, then. I was just looking to see if the baby was there. I am sorry, Sam." I said, coming forward resulting in Sam taking a step back.

"It's just me." I said, putting my head to the side.

"But it's not anymore." He disagreed.

"Why? Is it just because I'm not human? Well, neither are you." I snarled, but stayed quiet still.

"Can we talk over this without…her?" Sam asked, looking at me like I was another specimen, an alien from outer space.

"You shouldn't speak to her like that, Sam." Edward warned.

"No, why don't I let you _mature _people talk this out and I'll go kill out a town, because I am a _newborn_ after all." I rolled my eyes and stalked out to the woods, when I heard light footsteps running slowly after me, along with a vampire one.

"Bella," Both Emily and Edward said at the same time. I turned, but it was almost instantaneous, like one second I was facing this way, and in another I was looking towards the both of them. I wondered, if maybe this is why vampires are so fast-because their moves are instantaneous, no in between.

"What?" I asked, flicking my hands high above my head.

"Love, you have to know Sam is a little bit stereo typed about newborn vampires. It's taken him a long time to trust even us."

"Bella, you _are_ the same, to me at least. Sam…he's just being stupid. Bella, please don't be upset. Please? He's been feeling so horrible these last weeks; he thinks he could have saved you. Now, I don't know I guess he's just frustrated." Emily added, slowly making her way across the yard to come closer to me. Emily's scent was a mix of human's, and a wolf's making her scent almost as revolting as Sam's.

I walked closer to Emily, testing myself, but keeping her safe all the same. I went close enough to touch her, and she surprised me by closing the distance and wrapping me in a feather light hug.

"Is your freak attack done?" Sam asked, chuckling. Emily gave him a death stare and he added. "Never mind… I mean, are we ready to sort this out. I don't want trouble."

_"Says he who plays with fire,_" Jasper whispered under his breath, so low that not even Sam could hear.

I chuckled, but didn't like Jasper implying that I was fire, something dangerous beyond help.

"What is there to figure out?" Carlisle wondered aloud.

There was a long pause, when Sam finally sighed and answered "I guess there isn't anything. But, I warn you, if you come on our property again, things won't be nearly as civil." With that he dragged Emily back in the car, but not before she embraced me with yet another hug.

"Well find some way to meet again, fiddles this treaty." She said, into the crook of my shoulder.

"Fiddles," I asked, with a chuckle.

"No swearing—remember?" She asked, and most everyone in the family broke out with laughter that had been behind the flood gates of tension. "What?" Emily asked, smiling.

"Well, you've certainly been a good influence on our Bella, here." Rose said with a laugh. She went over and hugged Emily as well. "Thank you for keeping my baby safe."

They drove away, and we all stood there and watched until the car disappeared from our eyesight.

"Bella, there's a question I've been dying to ask, for a while now." Alice said, biting her lip to keep from laughing. We were still standing in the driveway, where we had been waiting for Sam to leave.

"What?"

"Why do you smell like moss and bark?" She said. I smiled and felt slightly embarrassed, all the while being slightly upset.

"Uh…my little moss tree I guess." I sighed, thinking of how amazing that tree was…magical almost.

"What is a little moss tree?" Alice asked, looking at me with skeptical eyes.

"Well, I'd rather not explain actually." I frowned, realizing I'd sound crazy if I did.

"Ooh, Bella's hiding something!" Emmett teased, stretching his _ooh_'s like children do when someone is asked to the principal's office.

"No she's not! I just…don't want to say." I was not going to lose this battle, not today at least.

"Bella, I've got a question for you." Edward smirked at me, and my eyes widened.

"What?" I asked, carefully.

"Can we have some…privacy for a second?" Edward asked and winked at me._ What did this boy have in mind?_

"Sure…Eddie," The family went around the house and Edward came closer.

"What do you want?" I asked, smiling.

He came closer, and closer. His mouth rested at the tip of my ear as he whispered something totally unimportant and amusing. "Can you arm-wrestle with Emmett? He's always been the strongest, but now that you're a newborn, _you're_ the strongest." I rolled my eyes.

"You made a scene for that?" I asked, scrunching together my eyebrows.

"Hey, a man's got to do what a man's got to do. So…are you in?" he asked, and around the corner where the family was patiently waiting we heard Alice burst into laughter, no doubt she saw what we were about to do.

"I guess that answers your question." I winked.

"We're done!" Edward yelled.

"What the heck was that Eddie dear?" Emmett asked. "Shouldn't you have gone inside?" he winked suggestively and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, Esme wouldn't like for Bella to do what she's about to." Edward said and Esme looked terrified. I felt this was the time for me to speak up.

"Emmett, would you like to…_arm wrestle?_" I asked.

"Why?" Emmett wondered. "Do you like being beaten at things?"

"Yes, I want you to show me how a true pro does it. So, what do you say?" I asked.

"I say sure Poof!" We went over to a steady looking rock. Emmett rested his elbow down in a nook while I waited patiently.

"Are you ready?" Emmett asked.

I plastered a nervous look on my face and tried to make my voice shake. "I think so."

"Aw, Poof I won't hurt you. On three, ready,"

"1…" Emmett had a sly smile on.

"2…" I raised an eyebrow and he was trying to stifle laughter.

"3!" I slammed his hand down on the rock, causing it to split in half. It wasn't hard to beat Emmett at all; in fact it was almost too easy, like pushing down a feather. Or, not a feather maybe more like trying to snap a key into a lock that just wouldn't budge, though I eventually beat Emmett…key Vs. Bella, key usually wins.

"Was that good?" I asked, smiling now that Emmett realized I was playing with him.

"I wasn't even trying that hard." Emmett 'puffed' at me with a roll of his eyes

"Oh you are _so_ not playing that card Emmett Cullen!" I warned.

He put his hands up in surrender and said "Hey, what I say is nothing but the truth, darling!"

"Aw, Emmett couldn't handle being beaten by a girl." Rosalie muttered in his ear and I laughed.

"That…that…that sounds a lot like a _challenge_ Rose..."

"I think Bella's up for it." Rose agreed. I laughed mentally; Rose speaking for me was odd no matter how friendly we've gotten lately. I don't think I'd truly ever be used to this new arrangement for years after she's hated me-or what I stand for-for so long.

"Oh is she now?" I thought that we Emmett and Rose were talking about me, but I guess I was off. Soon, Rose and Emmett had found their own rock and were arm wrestling. Neither of their arms showed signs of weakening. I decided to _fiddle_ up Emmett, so I went over, bent down next to him and did something I knew would take his mind off what he was doing, no matter what.

"Guess what Emmett?" I whispered.

"What Poof?" He spat out, annoyed.

"I saw a cat…in a hat." It worked. Emmett turned, lost his concentration, giving Rose enough time to slam his hand down on the rock.

Emmett was unfazed, and instead just yelled "RHYME TIME!"

I laughed, still amazing by the bell like sound I could produce with my vocal cords.

"Emmett, two girls took you down in one day, huh?" Jasper smiled.

Emmett just rolled his eyes. "Jasper, I've been dying to play that rhyme game and you just ruined it for me. How does that make _you_ feel, HUH? Mr. _Expert-in-all-things-emotional,_ tell us?" He taunted. I had to say, I was amused by annoyed Emmett.

"Whoa, I'm sorry, I didn't know it meant that much to you." Jasper smirked and put his hands in a surrender position.

The cry of BB brought all of us back to reality, and caused Rose to sigh. "I've missed that." She threw a thumb over her shoulder and said "I'm going to go feed her. We have formula at the house, still."

That reminded me; I never got a chance to ask Emily if she bought any formula. Well, seeing how she's still alive, I'm sure she did. I laughed out loud (lol)-_wow Bella, you're so FUNNY!_ Yeah, that was a pretty good one, huh? _You bet!_ I'm just _too_ good! _Yeah buddy! _Hey, I've got a question. _Shoot. _Do you ever think this is weird? _What, you talking to yourself-no not really._ I do. _Well then I'll just shut up if you hate me so much. _No that's not what I meant…hello…..hello…

Jeez, I'm so dumb I anger myself.

I was too caught up in my own conversation to realize everyone was staring at me now. "Bella…? Have you gone mental?" Alice asked, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at me.

"I wonder sometimes, if I have, Alice." I admit.

"Well, Eddy here certainly caught a special one." Emmett whisper yelled.

"Yes, yes I did Emmett." Edward said defensively. I smiled and kissed his cheek briefly, which caused him to smile.

"Lovey—lovey…." Emmett said in an annoying high pitched voice.

"You think her kissing me on the cheek is lovey? What about that one time you and—"

"Okay, enough said bro…sorry, I'll back off." Emmett widened his eyes, hoping Edward would say no more.

"Wow, didn't see that one coming." I whispered to Edward.

"I think he may have done that for the family's sake more than his own. NO ONE wanted to hear what was coming next, not that I would have said it anyway." Edward smirked.

"Oh," I said, unsure what to say next. Thankfully, Emmett broke the ice and started laughing for which I was thankful for.

"Oh, _god_ you look so uncomfortable Bella it's too good." He said, once he stopped laughing long enough to speak.

"Cool, I guess." We had arrived in to the house already, and Rose was feeding BB. She looked so soft, so fragile that I was afraid Rose might break her. I realized-I never got a good night's sleep before I changed. I sighed, and knew I was going to miss it, but said farewell easily all the same.

"What is it, love?" Edward asked, his nose sweeping across my jawline.

"I never got a good night's sleep before…I couldn't." I laughed. "And it's your entire fault!"

"What?" Edward chuckled along with me. "I don't see how it could possibly be _my_ fault."

"Oh, but you see it is. If you hadn't gone all freaky controlling, then Rose would've taken care of the baby instead of me playing teen mom and I could have rested easy." I smiled, but Edward's face dropped. I wondered, if I had said something wrong, something that offended him.

"Edward, I'm sorry I didn't really mean that." I whispered.

"No, you're right. It is _my entire_ fault. If I hadn't gone and freaked out like I did, the whole family could've stayed here, and you would have been protected. Bella, you'll forgive me?" He asked, looking through his lashes.

I smiled like a dork and said "Edward, I wasn't ever mad, really. It was my own fault, I could've done something. Don't bother yourself about it you couldn't change anything even if you were here. I had gone out—to the store remember?" I teased.

"Humor me? Tell me you'll forgive me no matter how many times I may mess up?" He asked, like there was a possibility I would say no and flee off at any second.

"Fine-Edward, if you should ever do anything wrong, I promise I would forgive you no matter how devious and awful it might look through your eyes." I tweaked, but it was as good an answer as ever.

"Thank you, love." He smiled at me which I greatly returned. I didn't think life could get this better, surrounded by the very ones you love.

**A/N: Okay, so everything's going perfectly (snort)! There's a happily ever after, and everyone is all lovey dove-y! **

**This chapter is un-beta'd because I didn't want to drag her down with me. Oh yeah...and...**

**THIS STORY NOW HAS OVER 100 REVIEWS! Thank you guys so much for all the love, and know I appreciate it greatly. Howver, I am currently un-able to reply to reviews, as my email has been hacked O: and now I have no idea when any of my stories get updated. I do read them, though, and I appreciate every single one of them.**

**The story is not over, but I will say this: I cannot promise the date of the next update. I am in a writer's block. I know what will happen, but I don't know how to get it across to all of you, without sounding like a first-grader. Please, bear with me and hang on-I will not abandon you!**

**Review! If you don't review…I'll cry.**

**And, I look ugly when I cry.**


	20. Epilogue

** The Drafts**

**Epilogue**

**A/N: I promised I would not abandon you, and I keep promises. This, in honor of Breaking Dawn Part 2 opening weekend, is the final chapter of The Drafts. I am in a WIP with my new story Inked which is basically a complete 180 turn from this story and I encourage you to check that out.**

**Without further ado..**

_100 years later…_

"It's like I'm finally home again," I sigh, perfectly content. It's been so long since we were last in Forks, and as Carlisle explained, we had to wait for the generation we knew to die out before returning. 100 years is suffice for said generation to disappear, and we were finally returning.

"This place certainly does bring back memories," Esme agrees with a smile. "I have to admit I kind of miss having humans around. You two were so ridiculously amusing to us for the longest time." She smiles at me and BB.

BB was changed when she was 21 years old – technically older than both Emmett and Rosalie. She found love in the form of a certain werewolf. Wait, hold on, let me clarify. She _did not_ fall in love with Jacob (as ironic as that may have been). She fell in love with a dimpled werewolf named Seth. It was easy to accept him into the family, not that we had a choice exactly. He didn't imprint on her, they simply fell in love like any other normal couple would have. With these two, they had a choice. Seth could decide whether or not he wanted to age. At 16 we sat BB down and explained some things to her. As a family, we told her it was her choice whether or not to be turned or remained human (it was hard to convince Rosalie of this as first, as she was against immortality in the first place, and this was her daughter after all). She chose to live as a human, but when she fell in love with Seth they agreed on forever. That was about 80 years ago, which doesn't feel all that long.

Jacob tied the knot with Leah, two broken souls who taught each other how to love. They stopped changing, and continued to age, and are now long gone. The idea of a world without Jacob was difficult at first, but over time we accepted that he was gone and that was what he wanted.

"Are you saying I'm no longer ridiculously charismatic and good-looking?" BB asked with her utterly adorable smirk. Her personality was almost an exact mix of Emmett and Rosalie. She had Emmett's ego and sense of humor, and Rosalie's vain-ness.

"Of course Clearwater's never lose our charm." Seth gives her a peck on the cheek.

"Alright, alright, stop it with the PDA." Emmett says getting in-between the couple.

"Oh, I've got you wrapped around my finger, don't I?" BB asks Seth with a smile.

"Young love," I look at Edward, "isn't it adorable?"

"I actually think we're the best looking couple of the group. Though, I may be a bit biased." He laughs. "Let's get out of here, away from the crew. They're all going sight-seeing, in other words they're going to ooh and ahh about all the things that have changed since we've been here last. I don't think that truly interests you, does it?"

"You do know me." I smile. "Let's go, your right. We're in need of our…hmm, what is it, 90th honey moon? That can wait though. I want to go back to the house, and marvel at how out of date it is. I almost miss the simplicity of the 2000's, don't you? Everything now is about what the next big thing is." I roll my eyes. "I wish the days where people were simply fascinated by the idea of flying cars."

We start running back to the house, and it's not long before Edward's unlocking the front door.

Edward laughs in obvious agreement. "Ah, yes. I actually am getting quite bored with flying cars. We do need something new. Underground roads, perhaps? Or maybe we should colonize Mars."

"That would be ever so interesting." I look around the Cullen's old living room. "I remember once thinking this place is a mansion. Now, it seems too small and I think the ten of us will feel claustrophobic," I scrunch my nose up in distaste. "Esme and Alice will have a field day with this." I smile.

"True. Whatever makes her happy. I, would find it a chore to have to go to a new house and renovate the whole entire thing. I have no idea what's so appealing in the idea. I'm so glad that yo didn't end up enjoying that. I happen to know Jasper and Carlisle aren't particularly fond in the conversations they've been forced into about various kitchen appliances."

"So, if I loved the idea of spending countless hours enamored into the latest catalogue of designer ovens, you wouldn't love me?" I kid.

"Certainly not." He says and then laughs. "Of course I would. However, our conversations may be lest interesting."

"Definitely." I agree.

"So what do you want to do?" Edward asks.

"Um, go upstairs, listen to some ancient music. Same old, same old."

"No," Edward smiles heading toward the staircase. "I mean, sure we can go do that now, but I meant like, in this new era. You want to go to high-school or college, or what?"

"Oh," if I could blush I would. "Well, neither. I don't want to be tied down here. I want to be able to travel, and kind of be free to do whatever. I'm not ready to go to high school again. Maybe in another century or so." I nod thoughtfully. We just graduated from a school in New York, not a week ago.

"I was thinking the same thing. So, we'll be their older siblings, or perhaps their aunt and uncle. I happen to know that the rest of them are planning on enrolling in Forks High. You know, Your niece is still in town."

Ah, my niece. When Charlie was told I 'died', he went into a state of depression. Sue, understanding what he was going through, helped him get through it. Blah, Blah, Blah, they get married and go on to have one child together, giving Charlie his second and Sue her third (this was around ten years after I left, they waited quite a while). Meanwhile, it gave both Seth and I a younger (beautiful) sister. Neither of us had contact with Bella (another child named in my honor, it's like I'm famous), but we did watch her from afar. Bella had a kid, who's now around 30, and is Seth and I's niece. She resembles Leah more than anything, and it's been fun to see her grow up.

"Yeah, maybe I'll try and contact her somehow. It's funny to think that even when I was taken out of the mix, the Swan bloodline lives on." I smile.

"It will live on for eternity, through you." Edward reminds me.

"Yeah, but you know what I mean."

And he truly did. He got it more than anyone, since after him his bloodline was completely wiped out. He was the only Masen left in this world.

"It's funny to think 100 years ago we didn't know this was going to happen." Edward smiles and we sit down on our old bed.

"Yeah, like when I think back to that first day in Biology, all I can think is that we had no idea how important we'd become to each other." I smile, settling myself in Edward's lap. "If you could go back and say anything to me and you, what would it be?" I ask.

"To the old Edward, I'd assure him that his self-control is suffice, and convince him that you are not a danger to him, but rather the opposite. I'd tell him not be so hostile." He pauses, "and to you, my love, I'd tell you to relax, that we were meant to be. What about you?" he asks.

"Hmm…to you Edward I'd tell you not to be afraid of me, and to not watch me sleep because thinking about that now it was pretty creepy," Edward laughs, and I shrug my shoulders, "to myself, I'd convince the old Bella that Edward really does love her, and to be stubborn about what she wants because it works."

Edward kisses my nose. "We were quite the pair weren't we? The obsessed vampire and the girl who thought he was the world."

"I think we're still a dynamic duo; the boy who gave her everything and the girl that lived happily ever after in an utterly horror film matter. I mean, what story ever ended with, _and then her lover was theoretically killed, but not at the same time and lived forever with her prince charming through immortality." _

Edward shakes his head in agreement. "Probably the same story that starts with _the girl falls in love with a monster that could destroy her, and he kind of loves her back. Oh yeah and the whole time he wants to kill her._"

"If it makes you feel any better, if the situation was in reverse, I would have probably wanted to kill you. In fact, there have been times where I've seriously considered murdering you. You know how to cause aggravation in the most severe forms, Mr. Cullen." I smile.

"Ah, and Mrs. Cullen you don't ever overreact." Okay, so I admit, I do overreact sometimes.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen are our parents, it's weird to think we have the same titles as them." I say.

"We could always be Mr. and Mrs. Masen, in fact we were, remember I think it was back in the 2060's, for a while. Ah, yes, we all went back to our previous names. It was weird thinking we were the Cullens, McCartys, Whitlocks, Clearwaters and Masens at one point. Now, it's just the Cullens and the Clearwaters, and I'm sure at one point it'll be just the Cullens."

"I don't know, Seth is pretty happy with his name now, I don't see them changing their names anytime soon." I challenge.

"Okay, you've got me. You incredibly smart, insightful, beautiful woman." Edward goes in for a kiss.

In the vampire world, we are still a very new couple, and things are still very heated and full of compassion. It's not long before we're getting down on each other in a bed almost as old as I am.

This is about Edward and I, and Edward and I are perfect. My life has never been more complete than it has with Edward, and any of my other siblings at that.

I was perfectly content in living in this moment, forever.

**A/N: And so lived on, Edward and Bella. It's not very long, but this wraps up B/E perfectly. I'm so happy with the turn out of this story and I hope this satisfies everyone else too. Review, tell me your thoughts on my story, BDP2, or anything else. Thank you for sticking with this story till the end.**


End file.
